Renconciliando a los amigos
by Minosdegriffo
Summary: parece una tarea fácil,pero no lo sera para los dos porteros de la seleccion japonesa, sobretodo cuando te pasa una serie de accidentes que a ninguna otra persona le pueda suceder y sobrevivas para contarlo
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecenl le pertenecen a sus autores ( sorry no recuerdo el nombre del autor de captain tsubasa)

este fanfics es solo para entretenimiento no ganamos nada de dinero. la unica ganancia es que la gente se divierta un poco

¿que encontraremos en esta historia? parodia, suspenso, gore, humor, etc y lo que a la autora se le ocurra

Reconciliando a los amigos

Estaba la selección juvenil de Japón viajando en un avión y habían dos noticias una buena y otra mala. la buena es que se iban a pasar una semana a Grecia. la mala era que Tsubasa y Taro estaban peleados pues si aunque usted no lo crea los dos grandes amigos estaban enojados ¿motivos? culpa de dos de sus compañeros que eran nada más y menos que Genzo y Ken quienes estaban sentados juntos y miraban si había indicios de reconciliación

Ken : ya se hablaron?

Genzo: todavía no

2 minutos después

ya se hablaron?

aún no

2 minutos después

ya están hablando?

- que, no!

1 minuto después

ya se…..

¡quieres dejar de preguntar lo mismo por cada minuto que pasa!.. ah que bueno ya llegamos.

Mientras esperaban el autobús que los llevaría al hotel donde estaban hospedados se acercó Mikami hablar con los chicos que seguían discutiendo

Mikami : muchachos. les tengo una misión

Genzo : ¿ cual?

Mikami : ustedes se encargaran de que Tsubasa y Taro vuelvan hacer buenos amigos

Ken : ¿nosotros? pero….

Mikami : pero nada. ustedes lo ocasionaron y ustedes lo arreglan

Genzo : entonces yo hablaré con Tsubasa y tú con Taro

Mikami : los dos irán hablar con Tsubasa y los dos con Taro. ah tienen una semana y si no lo logran pueden despedirse de la selección de Japón.- y justo llega el autobús.

Ya en el hotel trataron de que sus dos amigos se vuelvan hablar pero cero resultados ni uno ni otro daban su brazo a torcer.

Ken : mira ese parque

Genzo : ¿ que tiene de especial? acaso quieres que tengamos una cita en ese lugar?

Ken : deja de decir idioteces y además tengo mejores gustos. ya déjame hablar

Genzo : habla

Ken : se me acaba de ocurrir una idea de cómo hacer que esos dos se amisten y nosotros sigamos en la selección

Genzo : lo dices enserio?

Ken : si. es enserio jajaja

Genzo : cual es tu idea?

Ken : jajajajajajajajajajaja

Genzo: te escucho

Ken : jajajajajajajajajajaja

Genzo : y bien?

Ken : jajajajajajajajaja

Genzo : -

Ken : jajajajajajaja

Genzo ( dandole unos buenos golpes ) ya deja de reírte como un desquiciado y explicame el plan porque no creo que tu grandiosa idea solo consista en ponernos a reír como Shion de higurashi

Ken : mañana nos quedaremos aquí y esperamos a que todos salgan después iremos a buscar unos disfraces. escribimos dos notas una para Tsubasa y otra para Misaki citandolos a ambos en ese parque y es aquí donde entramos nosotros

Genzo : ¿ como?

Ken : fingiremos que somos ladrones

Genzo : pero nos van a reconocer

Ken : es por eso que primero conseguiremos los disfraces. lo malo que no se de que puede ser

Genzo ( se pone a pensar un instante) mmmm que tal si nos disfrazamos de ninjas de ese….

Ken : porque tendríamos que disfrazarnos de niñas? así cualquiera nos reconoce

Genzo : ( llevándose una mano a la cara ) he dicho ¡ NINJAS! N-I-N-J-A-S. de ese modo tendremos la cara cubierta y no nos reconocerán

Ken : es buena idea. mañana llevaremos acabo el plan jajajajajaja

Genzo ( pensando) si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele … jajajajajaja

Los dos : jajajajajajajajajaja

De la nada dos florero aterrizan en la cabeza de ambos chicos, pero ese no fue el único porque luego vino otro y otro y otros más ¿ quienes les arrojaban floreros, uno que otro zapato, platos, palos, piedras, cuchillos, disparos? nada más y nada menos que los huéspedes del hotel y no solo del hotel donde se quedaba la selección japonesa sino que también de los hoteles vecinos

¡se quieren callar de una maldita vez!- decía alguien

¡ acaso no ven la hora!

¡cierren la boca! ¡ queremos dormir!

Genzo ( saliendo de toda la montaña de cosas que tenia encima ) ustedes no se metan en donde no les llaman!

Esa no fue una buena idea porque todos los inquilinos del hotel y hoteles cercanos salieron a sus ventanas y balcones con escopetas en las manos. Así a los dos chicos no les quedo de otra que entrar corriendo cada quien a sus habitacion.

les dará resultado su plan?.

lograrán que tsubasa y misaki se reconcilien? o perderemos a la combinacion dorada?

Genzo : claro que lo lograremos. yo siempre tengo buenas ideas

- lo dice el que faltaba todo el tiempo a la escuela

Ryo : Si. Genzo iba a la escuela todos los 29 de febrero

- ey ustedes no se metan cuando estoy dando mis comentarios. buenos, mis estimados lectores nos veremos en el sgte capitulo. cualquier duda o pregunta la pueden hacer


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente el entrenador les había dicho que después de desayunar los llevaría a dar un paseo por la ciudad a conocer los estadios. los muchachos desayunaron rápidamente y cuando estuvieron listo se percataron que faltaban dos personas

Kojiro : ¿ donde están Genzo y Ken?

Takeshi : le dijeron al entrenador que no se sentían bien y que querían quedarse a descansar.

Ryo: ¿ quedarse? en un día así? ¿Cuántas oportunidades tienes de venir a Grecia y pasear por la ciudad?

Takeshi : según me dijo Ken le duele la cabeza . ( claro un ladrillazo en la cabeza a cualquiera le provoca migraña)

Mientras tanto en una esquina estaba Mikami hablando con los dos chicos

Mikami : se piensan quedar los dos?

Ken : si. es que tengo un dolor de cabeza debe ser por el viaje

Genzo : y a mi me duele todo el cuerpo.. ( una docena de floreros debe dejar secuelas)

Mikami mira detenidamente a ambos jugadores quienes ponen su mejor cara de gatito con botas de Shrek

- esta bien pueden quedarse-

Ken : se lo agradecemos

Mikami : pero a nuestro regreso quiero entrarlo aquí- hace una pequeña pausa – enteros. ¿ entendieron?

Genzo : si

Ni bien se fueron sus compañeros los dos entraron a las habitaciones de Tsubasa y Taro y dejaron una nota en sus respectivas mochilas. después de eso se fueron a una tienda de disfraces, pero como no había tiendas de disfraces cercanas tuvieron que ir más lejos . En una tienda bastante grande mientras miraban los modelos de disfraces que buscaban sin querer escucharon a un joven decir

- ah si tal como te lo digo. todas las chicas dicen que soy una ricura que soy delicioso- lo decía con gran orgullo

Genzo ( susurrandole a Ken ) : ¿ será cierto?

Ken : quien sabe. a veces los chicos son exagerados- luego mirando de reojo al joven – se ve normalito-

Genzo : si le damos una mordidita. para ver si esta delicioso como dice él-

Ken : esta bien que tengamos un poco de hambre pero no es para llegar a los extremos. además no sabemos que clase de virus pueda tener y ….

Genzo : si ya lo sé. las cosas primero se cocinan antes de comerlas- En eso se acerca una joven

- ya decidieron que se van a llevar?

Ken : si. estos dos pero solo alquilados. Genzo ¿ por un dia estará bien?- el muchacho estaba distraído mirando a otro lado- pon atención a lo que te digo

Genzo : por un día esta bien-

Fueron a pagar en caja. cuando saliendo con la bolsa de los disfraces pasaron junto al joven sin ni siquiera mirarlo en el instante que salieron a la calle en la tienda se escucharon gritos. Ken no le dio importancia y Genzo caminaba un poco más atrás susurrando " mentirosas" Ken mira a Genzo

-de verdad?

- si. todo era falso-

- dame- extiende la mano luego camina un poco- agh es cierto son unas mentirosas.

Llegaron justo a tiempo solo faltaban 5 minutos para que Tsubasa y Taro lleguen al parque, así que se tuvieron que poner los disfraces encima de la ropa. El momento había llegado Tsubasa y Taro estaban allí

Tsubasa : ah eras tú ¿ que quieres Taro Misaki?

Taro : tú?

En ese instante dos ninjas saltaron delante de ellos

Ken ( fingiendo la voz ) : este es un asalto! queremos dinero-

Tsubasa : si como ustedes digan tomen aquí tengo dinero- El capitan de la selección habia sacado un fardo de dinero de sus bolsillos lo mismo Taro.

Genzo : ehm, este….. queremos joyas.- pensando- eso seguro no tienen

estaba totalmente equivocado porque los dos chicos sacaron collares de perlas, anillos de diamantes, brazaletes de oro, rubís, plata, zafiros, etc, etc hasta un cetro

Ken : ah cosas de valor.

Taro : aquí tiene los cuadros de mi padre, sus pinturas, unos sillones, una roca de las montañas, una estatua tamaño familiar, - todas las cosas cayeron encima de Ken

Tsubasa : claro que tengo algo de valor aquí lo tiene el barco de mi padre- pobre Genzo ahora si le iba a doler todo el cuerpo hasta lo que no tiene.

Genzo saliendo a duras penas de debajo del barco : un dólar-

Taro : ups yo no tengo- al fin ya era hora

Ken ( sonriendo ) no tienes? es una pena. ahora sabrás lo que les pasa a los que no nos dan lo que pedimos.

Vamos a cambiar por unos instantes la escenografía para contemplar el hermoso parque con sus bancas, las avecillas cantando, uno que otro grito por algún lugar, los árboles, alguien volando por los aires, el cielo azul totalmente despejado, alguien volando por los aires. ahora volvamos ¿ con que nos encontremos? Pues con Taro Misaki sacudiéndose las manos. Tsubasa y él se miraron y sin decir palabra alguna se fueron cada quien por su lado.

Mientras tanto Ken y Genzo estaban colgados de la rama de un árbol mismo equipo roquet

Genzo : no que muy experto en karate?

Ken : me agarraron desprevenido.-

Genzo : ¿ te agarraron? solo fue Taro-

Ken : no te burles que tú también estas aquí conmigo

Genzo : cierto. mejor nos sacamos estos disfraces porque si llegamos con esto puesto se darán cuenta fuimos nosotros- se sacaron los disfraces y se dispusieron a bajar del árbol

Genzo :es mejor bajar por aquí es más seguro. además por ese lado esta la carretera.-

Ken : no pasa nada-

Genzo : puede venir un carro y….- Ken ya había saltado y ahora estaba en tierra firme

- vez? no pasa nada no hay ….- se escucha un fuerte ¡BOM! y un crash.

Genzo mirando hacia abajo : no digas que no te lo advertí- y justo cuando había llegado al suelo de una forma segura aparece Ryo

Ryo: ¿ donde se habían metido?

Genzo : ah pues salimos a caminar un poco-

Ryo : el entrenador Mikami dice que ya es hora de almorzar y nos quiere a todos.- mirando a un lado de la carretera- Ken , ¿ que haces acostado en media pista? sal de ahí , te puede atropellar un carro-

Ken : no me digas-

En el hotel ya todos estaban almorzando. Ken le pidió permiso al entrenador para ir a su cuarto porque no tenia hambre a Genzo le pareció bastante raro así que fue tras su compañero de equipo

en el cuarto de Ken

Genzo : ¿ porque no quieres comer?

Ken : no tengo ganas. ya vete-

Genzo : estas así porque no logramos que Tsubasa y Taro se amisten? vamos perdimos la batalla no la guerra-

Ken lo mira fijamente : el día que te pase por encima un camión me dirás si luego tienes hambre-

Por un instante no dijeron nada luego Genzo se fue al balcón y sin mirar hacia la habitación dijo

- bah, creo que estas exagerando

-¿ que estoy exagerando?-

- si, apenas fue un camión. ni que hubiera sido un trailer-

- ahora veremos quien exagera!- sin previo aviso Ken mando a volar a Genzo fuera de la habitación de una patada termino estrellándose contra el pavimento ah creo que no les dije que estaban alojados en el piso numero trece. Minutos después Genzo pasa por donde estaban comiendo sus demás amigos

Kojiro : deseas postre?

Genzo : se me fue el hambre- y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto. que de nuevo era el cuarto de Ken

Genzo : miserable. me empujaste-

Ken : fue culpa tuya. y ya vete de aquí-

Genzo : tú no aguantas ni una broma- justo cuando esta a punto de salir entra Aoi

- tengo una noticia-

Ken : ya se amistaron?

Aoi : eh no. la noticia es que mañana iremos al zoológico- Aoi se fue dejando a Genzo con una sonrisa en los labios

-tengo una idea-

- ven aquí y cuéntamelo todo-

- no decías que querías que me fuera de aquí?-

- he cambiado de opinión-

Genzo fue a sentarse junto a Ken.

¿ que será lo que planean estos dos?. les dará resultado?. lo sabremos próximamente.


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

este fanfics es solo para entretenimiento no ganamos nada de dinero. la única ganancia es que la gente se divierta un poco

¿que encontraremos en esta historia? parodia, suspenso, gore, humor, etc y lo que a la autora se le ocurra

Ahora si podemos continuar con la historia

Genzo : bien. la idea es está : primero tenemos que conseguir a dos personas quienes nos ayuden, pero solo les diremos una parte de la verdad.

Ken: mmm mejor dime en que consiste tu maravillosa idea-

Genzo : el plan es el sgte: mañana vamos a ir al zoológico y es ahí donde haremos que Tsubasa y Taro se amisten

Ken: ¿como, los vamos a lanzar a los tigres?-

Genzo : no ellos no, pero nosotros si.

Ken: ¡que!¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! si quieres te puedes lanzar tú mismo, pero yo ya tuve suficiente con aquella ocasión que…

Genzo : tampoco nos vamos a lanzar a un tigre sino que el tigre vendrá hacia nosotros y no me pongas esa cara – al ver la cara de "eso me va a doler mucho" que había puesto Ken- el tigre no va hacer real

Ken : entonces?

Genzo : va hacer una de las dos personas que consigamos y será solo un disfraz

Ken (ya más aliviado y volviendo a respirar): ah eso suena mejor-

Genzo : si, además no iba a permitir que ningún tigre te coma ni siquiera un dedo-

Ken, emocionado por las palabras de su amigo: Genzo. ¿ lo dices enserio?

Genzo : claro que es enserio.

Ken apunto de abrazarlo: yo creía que tú…-

Genzo : si eso llegase a ocurrir seguro que los del zoológico me demandarían por envenenar a una especie en peligro de extinción. jajajaja ehm ah…. Ken ¿que haces con ese cuchillo?... solo era una broma

Ken : ¿una broma? entonces esto también ¡ lo es!- y de un golpe violento clavó el cuchillo en la pierna de Genzo, quien al ver el cuchillo en su pierna no tuvo más opción que sacarlo

- ¡esto era necesario! Bastaba con que solo me golpearas como lo haría cualquier persona normal y civilizada!-

Ken sonriendo como si tan solo le hubiera dado un pellizco: recuerda que tú y yo no somos personas normales y estas cosas no son nada de lo que podemos soportar-

Alguien llama a la puerta, era nada más y menos que Kojiro:

- Genzo ¿te encuentras bien?

Ken : ¿Cómo supo que estabas aquí?

Genzo : me vio entrar- luego respondiendo a Kojiro : si estoy bien

Kojiro : seguro? es que te escuche gritar

Genzo : ah eso. Lo que paso fue que me caí, pero todo esta bien

Kojiro : los muchachos vamos a ir a jugar al campo que tiene el hotel ¿ quieren venir?

Ken : al rato vamos

Kojiro : nos vemos

Kojiro bajando las escaleras se encontró con Aoi, Tsubasa, Takeshi, Hikaru. Aoi fue el primero en acercarse a Kojiro

-¿van a venir?-

Kojiro : dicen que al rato-

Takeshi algo preocupado: no es posible que se la pasen encerrados en una habitación. el día es hermoso, estamos en un Grecia una de los países más hermosos que existe ¿ y ellos se la pasan solos en un cuarto? – Todos asienten con la cabeza- se van a perder de estar con sus amigos- todos vuelven asentir las palabras de takeshi – además que tanto pueden hacer ellos solos en una habitación- todos se encogieron de hombros a excepción de Kojiro quien había abierto grandemente los ojos:

-Takeshi tiene razón. Ellos no se pueden pasar ahí adentro. Seria perjudicial para la salud del equipo

Hikaru : ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra salud con lo de ellos?

Kojiro : yo estoy hablando de la salud psicológica de Takeshi ya que él es el más joven de todos nosotros.

Takeshi : soy el más joven ¡pero ya no soy un niño!. ¿¡y ahora piensas en mi salud? y porque no lo pensaste en la ocasión que me dijiste "Takeshi, mira lo que le puedo hacer a Ken". ¡Estuve semanas sin poder dormir!

Tsubasa : vamos Kojiro. Yo creo que está bien que ellos estén solos

Kojiro abriendo aún más los ojos : Tsubasa ¡que estas diciendo..

Tsubasa : no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a divertirnos-

Ahora volviendo con los otros dos .Encontramos a Ken sentado en la cama junto a Genzo quien se encontraba mirando fijamente la herida que tenía en la pierna.

Ken : no terminaste de decirme el plan para mañana

Genzo : por lo menos dame un minuto para curarme la herida- pasado el minuto : ¿en que íbamos? ah si mira "el tigre" nos va atacar a nosotros y entonces Tsubasa y Taro van asaltar a defendernos-

Ken : ¿ como sabes que lo harán?

Genzo : ellos dos siempre se preocupan por el equipo. En el momento del supuesto ataque ellos se tendrán que hablar.

Ken : es buena idea. Yo me encargaré de buscar a los dos que puedan ayudarnos.

Genzo : solo diles que necesitamos su ayuda y que yo se los explicaré con más detalles ( claro la versión falsa) ahora vamos a…- sintió un fuerte golpe y seguidamente la habitación se puso totalmente oscura

Ken : creo que no vas a ir a ningún lado-

Al rato Genzo vuelve abrir los ojos, pero al tratar de levantarse no puede hacerlo y se da con la maravillosa sorpresa que esta atado a la cama con unas cadenas

Genzo pensando: bien. Esto es lo único que me faltaba ¿Dónde esta ese miserable de- y justamente sentado leyendo un libro y con una mochila abierta se encontraba Ken – que se supone que haces?-

Ken : leo este libro.- levantando el libro- lo saque de aquí – señalando la mochila – y también encontré otras cosas interesantes-

Genzo : oye esa mochila es mía.¿con que derecho revisas mis cosas? y ahora suéltame que quiero revisar que todo este completo-

Ken : me estas llamando ladrón? mira quien lo dice-

Genzo : que estas insinuando?

Ken: mi querido amigo. ¿Me puedes decir que es esto?- de la mochila saca un objeto parecido a las garras de un felino- me parece o esto solo se encuentra en los museos. ¿De donde lo sacaste?-

Genzo : no es asunto tuyo y ya deja eso-

Ken sonriendo mientras piensa un poco, luego: veamos que dice este interesante libro- busca unas hojas- aquí esta veamos que dice "zarpas de gato. Se utilizaba como un método de tortura con el cual se desgarraba la piel de la persona". ¿ Me dejas probar?-

Genzo : si lo vas a probar en tu cara no me opongo. Es más seria algo didáctico-

Ken : mejor en tu brazo- Genzo negaba con la cabeza – vamos, déjame hacerlo, solo esta vez- suplicaba Ken y luego con una sonrisa dijo algo que Genzo estaba esperando: - si me dejas te permitiré hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Genzo sonrió para si mismo y luego de un rato de pensarlo y no precisamente estaba pensando en aceptar o no. finalmente dijo

- de acuerdo. Pero tendrás que cumplir tu promesa-

Ken: si esta bien. Ahora ¿Cómo lo hago?-

Genzo : parece que fueras nuevo en esto. Solo tienes que clavarlo en la piel y jalar-

Ken puso la zarpa de gato en el brazo de Genzo y empezó arrastrar mientras le iba desgarrando la piel

- no te duele?

Genzo : ¿Qué preguntas son esas? sabes muy bien que esas cosas a nosotros no nos duele y eso tú lo sabes muy bien- Ken se quedo en blanco por unos momento mientras su mente le hacia recordar cosas que deseaba olvidar. Genzo al verlo en esa quietud pregunta: estas bien?-

Ken volviendo a la realidad: eh si. Ya termine- cuando hubo terminado de desatar a Genzo

- ahora tienes que cumplir con lo prometido-

Ken ya no se sentía con muchos ánimos, pero lo había prometido y ahora debía cumplir. Sin decir más se acostó en la cama

- que tienes pensado hacer?-

Genzo ya tenía dos pequeños cuchillos en la mano: ¿que te parece estos cuchillo? bonitos ¿no?¿ crees que estén afilados? Comprobemos- le pasó el cuchillo por la mano dejándole una gran herida. Luego siguió probando el filo atravesándole el cuello de lado a lado, pero al verlo como fuera de la realidad se detuvo

-que te pasa? hace rato no estabas así-

Ken sin mirarlo: no es nada. Prosigue-

Genzo : como que nada? a mi no me engañas. Dime que te pasa ¿fue por algo que dije?-

Ken asintió en silencio. mientras Genzo pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta : lo siento no quise decirlo. pensé que ya lo habías olvidado-

Ken : es difícil olvidar ciertas cosas- Genzo estaba sorprendido del cambio de estado de ánimos de su amigo primero estaba sonriendo sádicamente totalmente emocionado con su juego , pero ahora estaba totalmente serio sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo de locura sino que ahora estaban al borde de las lagrimas. Genzo tan solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, abrazarlo.

Genzo: creo que hasta aquí terminamos el juego-

Ken alejándose un poco: de acuerdo. Entonces vamos con los muchachos, pero yo voy primero- de un salto ya estaba casi en la puerta, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle que afortunadamente Genzo le hizo recordar

- ¿piensas salir con dos cuchillos atravesándote el cuello?-

El chico sonrió infantilmente: lo había olvidado- se fue a sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca. Cuando ya estaba curado y apunto de irse suena un celular

-te están llamando-

Genzo aún se estaba terminando de curarse: contesta-

Ken: hola.

voz: hola. ¿Ken?-

Ken: si. soy yo-

voz: esta Genzo por ahí?-

Ken: si. espera ahora te lo paso-

voz: gracias, cuñadito jajaja-

Ken: no me llames así!- alcanzándole a Genzo el celular: toma es tu emperador alemán-

Genzo: nos vemos abajo- luego al celu : hola Schneider-

Ken se fue al campo de futbol que estaba detrás del hotel. El campo era grande y bonito con el césped bien cuidado y parecía cortado con regla y sus graderías llevaban forma de un coliseo en la entrada habían dos enormes pilares y en cada uno de ellos estaba tallada la figura de un hombre atlético y hermoso, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que al entrar al estadio vio a sus amigos sentados en las bancas

- ¿no me digan que les han sacado tarjeta roja a todo?- dijo bromeando.

Tsubasa: nah. ya nos cansamos de jugar-

Ken, agarrando a Tsubasa por la camiseta: ¿¡quién demonios eres y donde está Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: soy yo.

Ken : ¿estas enfermo?- le pone la mano en la frente: - no. no tienes fiebre.

Tsubasa: ¡no estoy enfermo!

Ken: ja. Ahora entiendo lo que pasa es que estuvieron bebiendo licor-

Tsubasa: no estoy ebrio. Simplemente nos cansamos de jugar. Todos no solo yo.

Ken: donde esta Taro?-

Kojiro: se fue con Misugi a ver las pinturas del estadio.

Ken: ¿pinturas?.

Kojiro: si aquí en este estadio ahí muchas pinturas, ya sabes como son los griegos y aparte de eso el papá de Taro es pintor-

Ken: seguro que por eso Taro estuvo interesado en las pinturas. Tú ¿Qué opinas, Tsubasa?-

Tsubasa: no sé ni me interesa. Por cierto ¿y Genzo?-

Ken: dijo que no demora en bajar. Se ha quedado hablando por teléfono-

Ryo: ¿con quien?-

Ken: con Schneider-

Kojiro: uy. Nos va ha salir raíces de tanto que vamos a esperar.- y justo Genzo estaba llegando donde estaban ellos y mientras caminaba seguía hablando por el celu :

- ok, esta bien. si…. ya yo les digo. ¿de verdad?... es que me quede sin saldo y olvide el cargador del celu….. me vas a mandar un celular, que buen amigo eres…. ok adios-

Ryo murmurando para los que estaban cerca: amigo. Si como no. ahora que se cuenten una de vaqueros-

Mitsuru: yo quisiera ser amigo de Schneider-

Shun (telepáticamente. ya saben que en la serie eran expertos en eso de la telepatía): tú que te haces amigo de ese tipo y yo te muerdo- (se cree perro el creador del tiro del halcón)

Mitsuru: cálmate solo estaba bromeando. Además solamente tú puedes ser mi amigo, vampirito- ( no me van a decir que nadie se ha dado cuenta de los colmillos a lo vampiro que tiene Shun).

Shun con mucho cuidado le pasa la mano alrededor de la cintura justo en el momento en que Genzo cuelga el celu

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta al darse cuenta que todos estaban en las bancas.

Tsubasa: es que nos cansamos de jugar.

A Genzo se le fue el celu de las manos: ¿¡quien es este tipo!. vamos habla ¡donde tienes secuestrado a Tsubasa!-

Tsubasa: nadie me ha secuestrado-

Genzo: ¿te sientes bien?- poniendo la mano sobre la frente de Tsubasa: - no tienes fiebre- ahora tomándole el pulso: y el pulso esta bien-

Ken: yo también hice lo mismo-

Genzo: ah con que así es Tsubasa cuando esta ebrio-

Tsubasa: ¡no estoy borracho! ¡Acaso es tan difícil creer que estoy cansado!-

Ryo: ya no te enojes, amigo. es que la verdad es algo raro que tú te canses de jugar futbol. ¿y ustedes a donde van?- Shun y Mitsuru se estaba retirando.

Shun: al hotel es que tenemos que ordenar algunas cosas. Adiós- y los dos chicos se van como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ryo: a ordenar cosas? o ¿ a afianzar los "lazos de amistad"?

En medio de la risa y las bromas. Ken se acerca a Kojiro y Aoi.

-quiero hablar con ustedes dos, en privado-

Kojiro: ¿Dónde?-

Ken: les parece en los vestidores?-

Kojiro no dice nada solo se levanta y empieza a caminar y lo siguen los otros dos.

Aoi: para que quieres hablar en privado?¿acaso quieres hacer un trío?. la verdad preferiría que seamos solo los dos, pero si a te gusta experimentar cosas diferentes-

Ken: ¡Aoi, que demonios crees!-

Aoi : jajajajaja, tranquilo solo era una broma-

Ken: debí imaginármelo.

Aoi para si mismo : lo del trío era broma, pero no lo demás-

Una vez que estuvieron en los vestidores, Ken se fue a llamar a Genzo quien les tenía que explicar el plan.

Genzo: nosotros hemos planeado hacerle una broma Tsubasa y Taro-

Kojiro: nosotros que pintamos en todo eso?

Genzo: queremos que ustedes dos nos ayuden. miren mañana vamos a ir al zoológico.¿ cierto, Aoi?- el muchacho asiente con la cabeza- primero Aoi tienes que adelantarte a todos antes de llegar al zoológico dirás que te adelantas para comprar las entradas. te esperas un minuto y cuando nos vez cerca sales corriendo del zoo gritando "se ha escapado un tigre". y es aquí donde entras tú, Kojiro. Tienes que salir media hora antes del hotel y te vas de frente a una tienda de disfraces que esta junto al zoo y alquilas un disfraz de tigre. te escondes en unos arbustos y cuando sale Aoi corriendo y gritando es ahí donde sales tú y nos atacas. eso será todo lo que tengan que hacer-

Kojiro estaba con la mandíbula que le llegaba al suelo: ¿eso es todo?¿para pasado que quieres?¿que me disfrace de Barney o de osito cariñosito?Disfrazarme ¿ cómo se les ocurre pedir tal barbaridad!-

Aoi: es cierto. Kojiro ya no necesita disfraz. ¿acaso olvidaron que él es el tigre del toho?-

Genzo: nadie se va a enterar que tú estas en el disfraz-

Ken: Aoi ¿ tú que dices, aceptas?

Aoi: de acuerdo. cuentan conmigo.-

Ken: ya vez Koji. Aoi ya aceptó-

Genzo: no hay otro más en que podamos confiar-

Kojiro mirándolos a los dos que ya se estaban abrazando a su cuello: es que es degradante que alguien como yo este disfrazado como si estuviera en la escuela-

Genzo: el disfraz te va a quedar bien-

Ken: te va acentuar los músculos- ( si como no. estos dicen lo que sea para convencerlo)

Ken y Genzo: vamos, acepta- se quedan esperando una respuesta poniendo carita de Nyu ( elfen lied)

Kojiro: por esta única vez voy a ayudarlos en esta idea que al final no entiendo muy bien, pero con una condición-

Genzo:¿condición?¿cual?-

Kojiro: algo a cambio-

Aoi: entonces yo también quiero algo a cambio-

Kojiro se lleva a Genzo a un lado y Aoi hace lo mismo con Ken.

¿Qué será lo que les pedirán?

Schneider: espero que nada pervertido. porque si me llego a enterar de algo así. tú vas a sentir la potencia de mi tiro de fuego en plena cara-

- vaya geniecito que se maneja y no te metas en mis diálogos.-

como les seguía diciendo:

¿aoi será un buen actor?

¿Kojiro encontrará un disfraz que le acentúen los músculos?

bueno mis estimado lectores invisibles nos veremos en el sgte capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

este fanfics es solo para entretenimiento no ganamos nada de dinero. la unica ganancia es que la gente se divierta un poco

¿que encontraremos en esta historia? parodia, suspenso, gore, humor, etc y lo que a la autora se le ocurra

Advertencia : este capitulo contiene escenas gore

Ahora si podemos continuar con la historia

Los cuatro volvieron a reunirse con los demás chicos que ahora estaban entusiasmados en un juego que consistía en encontrar diferencias entre los Tachibana ( a quién se le ocurriría dichoso juego? suerte no fue encontrar las diferencias entre Hikaru, Misugi y Taro que ahí si nos hacemos viejos todos).

Después de un rato Ken sale a la calle a comprar algo de beber y a la vuelta del hotel había un restaurant que estaban vendiendo refrescos

- una limonada no me caería mal- pensaba. Mientras estaba sentado en una de las mesas recordando como hace unos minutos sus amigos lo estaban fastidiando, pensó en voz alta:

- con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos-

-¿estas buscando amigos?-

Ken levanta la mirada y ve a un hombre. más o menos de unos 30 años algo desaliñado. Ken se volteó a mirar a otro lado ignorando al tipo, pero él insistía:

- vamos te escuche que querías amigos ¿ puedo sentarme aquí?... gracias- era el colmo del descaró el tipo se había sentado sin invitación alguna.

Ken: no recuerdo haberle invitado a sentarse y menos que se me esta pegando de esa manera-

- vamos no seas tan agresivo. yo también estoy buscando amigos- pensando: y alguien tan lindo como tú sería un buen amigo-

Ken (pensando) por mi fuera lo sacaba a patadas, pero no quiero involucrarme en una pelea, eso traería problemas al equipo y ya tengo suficiente problemas con eso de amistar a la pareja dorada- luego al hombre: no estoy buscando amigos ya tengo los míos propios, permiso- se levanta de la silla, pero el tipo lo había tomado de la mano

- anda, yo también quiero ser tu amigo-

Ken se había quedado observando el suelo con una mirada fría pero a la vez pensativa sus ojos tenían un brillo singular. Lentamente se vuelve a sentar y con una tierna sonrisa le dice al hombre:

- de acuerdo. Seamos amigos. Me has caído bien-

- sabía que eso iba a pasar. ¿Como te llamas?-

-Ken. ¿ usted es?-

- por favor puedes tutearme lo de "usted" es para los viejos. Yo soy Edward

Ken (pensando) ese nombre es falso ¿que pretende este tipo? ¿Se pensará que me puede engañar?- luego: - ¿eres de aquí?-

Edward: no. yo soy de otro lugar. Pero vine hace mucho tiempo. y ¿tú?-

Ken: también de otro lugar- mientras hablaba iba mandando un msj por el celu : " ven, acabo de conseguir un nuevo "amigo".Edward no podía ver el mensaje porque Ken se había sentado al frente suyo.

Mientras tanto. los demás chicos seguían en su juego, suena el celular de Genzo, lee el mensaje y responde : " donde?"- la respuesta vuelve a llegar: "a la vuelta del hotel, en un restaurant. ven solo y dentro de 5 minutos-

Tsubasa: ¿A dónde vas?

Genzo : ah , a comprar algo. Vuelvo en seguida-

Kojiro: si vez a Ken lo traes de vuelta. Quiero seguir atormentándolo-

Genzo: de acuerdo.

En el restaurant.

Edward: a quien le estas enviando mensajes?

Ken: a un amigo. es que también esta buscando amigos y como tú me has caído bien entonces pensé que tal vez ….

Edward: ese amigo tuyo ¿es igual a ti?-

Ken : si.

Edward ( pensando) ¿¡igual a él!. Vaya si que estoy con suerte. jajaja dos chicos lindos solo para mi. Creo que puedo con ellos- en voz alta: que venga. Tus amigos también serán los míos-

Al llegar Genzo es presentado por Ken a Edward mientras este piensa:

- en verdad estoy con mucha suerte. Los dos están demasiado lindos y se ven tan inocentes y tiernos la verdad es una pena que eso se va a acabar-

Edward: les propongo ir a otro lugar-

Genzo : vamos.

Ken: yo voy a donde tú quieras-

Los tres se fueron por unas calles donde no transitaba mucha gente, mejor dicho nada de gente

Edward: cielos casi lo olvido. he dejado unas herramientas de trabajo por aquí a la vuelta. Ken ¿ me acompañas?. Genzo espéranos aquí-

Genzo se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras los otros dos volteaban la esquina y se encontraban con una calle sin salida

Ken :¿aquí dejaste tus cosas?

Edward : si. Mira tú busca por aquí y yo por acá.

Ken se fue hacia el lado derecho y Edward al lado izquierdo. ni bien Edward empieza la búsqueda escucha a Ken que estaba ¿cantando?

- Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)

Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)

Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo

Tsutaiochiru

Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara….- Ken se detuvo de pronto al ver la pared sin salida: Edward ¿estas seguro de que?- voltea a ver a Edward : ah, ed edward ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo? es una de tus herramientas?.

Edward: no precisamente. pero lo voy a usar para que te quedes quieto y en silencio-

Ken: deja eso. Me estas asustando.

Edward (riendo) : asustándote? oh que pena. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no es bueno hablar con desconocidos?.

Ken : creí que éramos amigos.

Edward: amigos? ja. siempre lo he dicho que es demasiado fácil engañar a la gente que tiene una mirada y una carita de inocencia. ¡Son tan tontos e ingenuos!-

Ken: Genzo, esta

Edward: si. luego me haré cargo de él también, que tonto hacerle caso a la persona que apenas conoce, y tú ni se te ocurra llamarlo…ahora se un niño bue….. aaagghhhhh-

- él no necesita llamarme-

Edward no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¿ como había aparecido, si le había dicho que no se moviera de donde estaba?. Su mirada se fue hacia Ken y ¿Dónde estaba esa mirada tan inocente? esa sonrisa tierna? porque lo miraba de esa manera.¿porque sonreía así?

Genzo : te digo una cosa?. no es mi costumbre escuchar a los idiotas como tú. ah. mira por tu culpa me ensucie las manos. vamos arrástrate déjanos ver hasta donde puedes llegar-

Edward ( con la espalda en la pared) solo, solo era una broma. ustedes no serán-

Ken : te voy hacer una sola pregunta y todo esto se va acabar ¿ acaso no te enseñaron que no debes fiarte de las apariencias?-

Se fueron acercando poco a poco arrastrando los pies como tratando de que el tiempo sea eterno mientras lo miraban fijamente, pero esa mirada estaba vacía sin vida y sin brillo ¿este iba hacer el final?. Estaba arrinconado contra la pared, su cuerpo no le respondía, podía sentir claramente la sangre salir de su pecho por la herida que le habían dejado, se seguían acercándose, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus ojos se dilataron, sus venas palpitaban fuertemente y su corazón latía con fuerza y lo ultimo que vio fue….

Tsubasa : Ken, Genzo ¿Dónde estaban? ya no importa. ¿quieren jugar?

Genzo : ¿encontrando diferencias?. no gracias.

Tsubasa : un partido de 20 minutos-

Ken: juego de delantero

los delanteros : ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?.

Ryo : ah que se vale cambiar?. entonces yo voy a la portería.-

Kojiro: Ken. Mi intención es ganar este juego-

Ken : ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que me quedaré en la portería-

20 minutos después

Genzo : que tal si ahora jugamos en parejas.

Misugi: Hikaru nosotros podemos formar equipo

Masao : yo con mi hermano. Oye Genzo eso de en parejas a sonado algo raro jaja-

Genzo : que graciosos.

Ken : en ese caso Genzo no puedes jugar.

Genzo : ¿y porque no podría?

Ken : es que Schneider esta en Alemania.

Genzo : se supone que tienes que apoyarme. Pero yo me refería a formar equipo de dos

Ryo : entonces yo con Tsubasa.

Ken , entendiendo lo que su amigo trataba de hacer : ehm. no. serán equipos que nosotros formemos. veamos – viendo a Hikaru y Misugi- ustedes están bien. también ustedes dos. Tsubasa con…

Tsubasa : mejor lo dejamos para mañana. ya es tarde y ya esta oscureciendo y recuerden que el entrenador Gamo es muy estricto con eso de la puntualidad y horarios.

Takeshi: pero Tsubasa, estamos de vacaciones.

Tsubasa: soy el capitán del equipo y digo que nos vamos y si alguien no esta de acuerdo se puede retirar de la selección-

Todos obedecieron a su capitán y salieron (claro algunos se les había venido abajo el teatrito) del estadio.

Una vez afuera, se encontraron con un tumulto de gente, que iban corriendo en una sola dirección, ambulancia, policías, criminalística, y no se cuanta gente más.

Aoi : ¿ que pasará?

Shun acercándose a un señor : disculpe. ¿A dónde va toda esa gente?

Hombre: parece que han encontrado una persona muerta.

Misugi: eso tengo que verlo. Estoy leyendo libros de medicina y esto puede servirme de experiencia.

Misugi se va corriendo y los otros lo siguen. Una vez en el lugar de los hechos que era una calle sin salida. Tsubasa detiene a todos:

-como capitán de la selección tengo que ser el primero en ver

Aoi : yo voy contigo.

Ryo: yo también.

Tsubasa: esta bien , vamos.- se abrieron paso entre la multitud – veamos que tenemos a… aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh. Y sus dos acompañantes :

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- cuando volvieron con el grupo estaban más blancos que el papel.

Misugi : se los advertí. Esto es mejor que lo vea alguien que sepa sobre el tema. Permiso voy a ver.

Hikaru : voy contigo.

un segundo después

Misugi: ah ah ay mi pobre corazón. creo que ahora si me voy a morir.

Hikaru: yo te estaré acompañando.

Misugi: en todos los libros no he visto cosa semejante

Taro (quien ya había visto ) si. es más horrible que ver a Ryo desnudo

Aoi: creo que por ahí se llevan.

Shun : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. ( otro chismoso)

Mitsuru: Shun, deja de cubrirme los ojos. quiero ver.

Shun: mejor no. otro día.

Mitsuru: ningún otro día quiero ver ahora- liberándose de Nitta : ….. Shun, vuelve a cubrirme los ojos.

Kojro : esto es el colmo. ¡son una vergüenza!. Parecen niñitas miedosas. Creo que yo tendré que darles el ejemplo- Kojiro se abre paso entre la multitud: - abran paso al tigre del toho. ¿Dónde esta el infe…? aaahhh- Kojiro cae desmayado

Makoto va en auxilio de Kojiro y lo saca de ahí arrastrándolo por un pie : cuidado. No lo pisen que todavía nos sirve.

Takeshi: ahora me toca a mí.

Taro: Takeshi mejor quédate aquí. Te vas asustar.

Takeshi, mira a Taro con mucha indignación: Taro!.Tú también insistes en tratarme como si fuera un niño?. Esto es el colmo!. Nadie va a detenerme.- y entra entre la mutitud. Genzo y Ken van tras el joven jugador.

Genzo : nosotros lo agarramos por si se desmaya

Ryo: a ustedes quien los va a agarrar?.

Ken: nadie. Nosotros somos resistentes- desaparecieron entre todos.

Al rato vuelve solo Takeshi :

- Bien. ahora me dicen.¿porque tanto desmayo y griterío y escándalo?¿solo por eso?. nada más por ver a un infeliz que ha sido descuartizado, reventado mitad de cráneo, sacado los ojos, derramado por doquier sus órganos internos.¡por eso hacen tanto escándalo!. Se ponen de pie ahora mismo y nos vamos.¡ he dicho!-

Todos se levantaron para irse y notaron que faltaban dos personas

Hikaru: ¿Dónde están Genzo y Ken?

Takeshi: deben seguir en la multitud. voy a traerlos. Deberían aprender de ellos que no se asustan por simples detalles-

Entre la multitud. Genzo le habla casi susurrándole a Ken :

- ya me estoy aburriendo de ver esto.

Ken: ya somos dos.

Genzo: aunque ahora que lo estoy pensando. es un poco raro verlo desde este punto de vista

Ken: lo que estoy pensando es que mejor que no haya sido de nuestra misma condición.

Takeshi: Ken, Genzo. ya nos vamos.

Una vez en el hotel. los esperaban los entrenadores.

Mikami: llegan justo a tiempo para la cena.

Tsubasa: con su permiso, creo que no cenaré-

Kojiro : igual yo.

Hikaru : se me fue el apetito, disculpen.

la respuesta de todos era la misma o de casi todos.

Gamo: porque traen esas caras? que fue lo que ha pasado?

Takeshi fue el encargado de contar lo sucedido.

Mikami : eso quiere decir que nadie va a cenar?

Genzo : ¿Cómo que nadie?. yo si.

Ken : yo también.

Tsubasa : muchachos. ¿Qué les parece si olvidamos todo? y también cenamos algo.

Todos se sentaron a cenar. ah creo que no les dije algo importante. El hotel donde estaban alojados les había alquilado todo un piso , el numero 13. cada piso contaba con varias habitaciones algunas utilizadas para cuarto de los chicos cada uno en un cuarto y una habitación fue ambientada para ser un comedor.

Los chicos disfrutaban de la cena y trataban de olvidar lo que vieron. hasta que…

Genzo : Takeshi. Mira, hay un par de ojos en tu sopa.- el pobre Takeshi del susto casi se cae de la silla.

Genzo: jajajajajaja

Kojiro: que clase de juego es ese?-

Genzo: perdón, solo era una broma

Ken : oh vamos la broma fue graciosa.

Misugi: yo no le vi. lo graciosa por ningún lado.

Y mientras estaban bebiendo jugo de fresas.

Ken : chicos. no les parece que el jugo de fresas es parecido a la sangre- todos a excepción de Genzo, escupieron los que estaban bebiendo.

Genzo : ajajajajaj. esa estuvo mejor que la mía. ¿si o no?

Tsubasa: ustedes dos.¡ quieren dejar esos juegos absurdos!.

Ken: nada más tratamos de animarlos.

Tsubasa: animarnos? de esa manera?. eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado en mi vida!. esta bien que ustedes estén acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, pero la mayoría de nosotros no lo estamos y no somos un par de fenome…

Ken , se puso de pie de un salto: dilo!. di lo que pensabas decir!.

Tsubasa : no iba a decir nada. Olvídalo.

Genzo: ¿¡nada!. Tsubasa, nosotros no somos idiotas. vamos completa la frase.

Ken : iba a decir que somos un par de

Tsubasa: no iba a decir nada!.

Genzo: no lo digas sino quieres. igual nosotros hace tiempo nos acostumbramos a que nos llamen de las mil maneras.

Ken : me voy a dormir.

Genzo: yo también.

Tsubasa: todavía no he termi

Makoto: mejor déjalo hasta ahí, Tsubasa.

y por una rendijita de la puerta

Ken : se están hablando?.

Genzo : si

Ken : Taro y Tsubasa?.

Genzo : ellos no, pero los otros si.

Ken : esos no me importan. Tanto esfuerzo para nada y eso que hice mi mejor actuación de victima.

Todos se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente después del desayuno se prepararon para ir al zoo. A Ken y Genzo ya se les había quitado el supuesto enojo.

Cuando estaban por salir. Aoi pregunta

-¿Dónde esta, Kojiro?-

Mikami: salió temprano. es que su familia lo ha llamado y se fue a un Internet a comunicarse con ellos, pero dijo que ya nos alcanzaba.

Muy cerca al zoo. inicia el plan.

Aoi: voy a comprar las entradas!- se va corriendo adelantando a todos los que venían caminando. Al ratito Aoi sale corriendo del zoo totalmente pálido y gritando:

-¡corran!. se ha escapado un enorme tigre!.

Genzo: wow. ese Aoi si que es un buen actor.

Ken: me ha sorprendido. lo hace tan verídico.

Entonces aparece el Tigre. en todo su esplendor. los demás chicos retroceden lo más lejos que pueden menos Genzo y Ken.

Genzo: mira que buen disfraz

Ken : no solo el disfraz es bueno también lo es la actuación de Kojiro.

El tigre se lanza a las primeras personas que encuentra en su camino. osea ellos. El tigre los muerde, rasguña.

Genzo : Kojiro. que buen disfraz.

Ken: estas dando una buena actuación, pero no me muerdas tan fuerte.

Una voz se escucha desde un árbol: Ken, Genzo. no pude alquilar el disfraz la tienda estaba cerrada.- los dos porteros miran en dirección de donde estaba el dueño de la voz y se encuentran con la imagen de nada más y menos que Kojiro Hyuga.

Genzo : ay no.

Ken : ejm. hola gatito.

Después de que el tigre les dieran una que otra mordidita por aquí y otra por allá ahora iba contra los otros chicos que para su suerte fueron salvados por hombre que salió del zoo.

Hombre : con que aquí estabas. ven aquí es hora de tu desayuno ( creo que eso ya no va hacer necesario) - acercándose a los chicos ( los que están de pie. a los otros ni los vio) – perdonen al tigre es un poco travieso pero muy cariñoso.

Tsubasa : no hay ningún problema, señor-

Hombre: tomen estas entradas. Creo que olvide decir que soy uno de los dueños del zoo.- el hombre se fue dejándolos con las entradas.

Genzo : por lo menos conseguimos entradas gratis

Todos : 

Genzo : ya no sean exagerados!-

Misugi: se encuentran bien?-

Genzo : claro que estamos bien. aunque estoy viendo un poco desnivelado.

Aoi: es que tienes un ojo colgándote en la cara.

Genzo: ah era eso.

Ken : vamos entrar o no?

Takeshi: y si mejor volvemos al hotel?.-

Ken : volver?. si ya estamos aquí es mejor entrar.-

Takeshi: pero Ken.

Ken : pero ¿Qué? Takeshi.

Takeshi : es que … se te esta saliendo el cerebro.

Ken : tú simplemente no te fijes en eso.

Misugi : porque mejor no esperamos que se curen y luego entramos?. no creo que las otras personas estén acostumbradas a ver algo así.

Genzo : él tiene razón. mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta curarnos.

Taro: ¿Cuánto tiempo les va a demorar?

Ken : veamos : tengo un agujero en la cabeza,(cortesía de los colmillos del tigre) un brazo casi totalmente desgarrado y rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

Genzo : un ojo se me ha salido, la piel del cuello esta desgarrada hecha tirones, tengo agujeros en los brazos y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. creo que nos va a demorar 20 minutos.

15 minutos después

Aoi : aunque ya estoy con ustedes más de un año. Aun no deja de sorprenderme eso

Ryo : algunos lo vimos desde la primaria.

Genzo : ya te vas a acostumbrar.

Aoi : ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Ken : que cosa?

Aoi : eso. curarse. los he visto en situaciones que nadie sobrevive,

Genzo : pensé que ya lo sabias. Pero bueno. la verdad es que ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos. lo que yo creo que debe ser algún desorden genético

Ken : pero en algunas cosas toman su tiempo.

Aoi : ¿Cuáles?.

Ken : una simple herida ejm : rasguños, mordidas, fracturas, cortes, caídas nos demora entre 2 a 5 minutos. Una quemadura de medio cuerpo puede ser media hora de cuerpo completo una hora. Si nos cortan un brazo o una pierna eso demora 3 horas volverlo a pegar al cuerpo.

Aoi : ¡¿Quién seria capas de hacer semejante barbaridad!

Ken : claro que existen.

Aoi : que pasaría si pierden una parte del cuerpo por decir un brazo.

Genzo : eso demora casi medio día. es que tenemos que reconstruir todo, músculos, tejidos, huesos. Recuerdo que una vez me demoré un día completo.

Aoi : no les duele?

Ken : no. nunca nos ha dolido físicamente. solo sentimos como unas pequeñas punzadas o un poco de calor.

Aoi: son inmortales?.

Ken: no. porque si pueden matarnos.

Shun : eso no lo sabíamos. ¿de que forma?.

Ken : tiene que quemarnos completamente hasta solo quedar cenizas o meter nuestro cuerpo a una trituradora. Las aplanadoras no funcionan y tampoco es nada agradable de ver.

Genzo : ¡Ken!. Como pudiste decirles! Eso no lo tiene que saber nadie solo nosotros!.

Kojiro : cálmate. nosotros sabemos de de su condición desde hace años y hemos guardado el secreto y ahora no pienso divulgar este otro.

Aoi : yo menos. ¿nunca ha pensando en ir a un médico? tal vez puedan ayudarles-

Genzo : estas loco. Seguro que nos encerrarían y harían miles de experimentos con nosotros

Aoi : creen que eso sea posible?

Ken : en algunas ocasiones las personas pueden sacar su lado más oscuro.

Genzo, viendo que su amigo se sumergía en pensamiento que : - miren ya estamos bien.¿entramos?.

todos entraron al zoo, pero Ken se había quedado atrás

Aoi : estas bien?.

Ken : ah, si. vamos o nos dejan atrás.

Aoi : si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más.

Ken : entremos o los demás nos dejan atrás.- se fue con los demás mientras Aoi caminaba lentamente pensando:

- esta bien por ahora te dejaré escapar pero dentro de poco ya no te podrás escapar de mi.

¿Qué sucederá ahora adentro del zoológico?

por fin habrán logrado algo?.

quiero dejar unas pequeñas notas …

Ken : voy a corregirte en algo. mira en una escena has escrito que me he sentado en la mesa ¿cómo me voy a sentar en la mesa?. por favor, las sillas son para sentarse las mesas, no.-

-es una forma de decir-

a les decía a los lec

Genzo : has dicho que estaba sin saldo en celu, pero entonces ¿Cómo pude mandarle un mensaje a Ken?-

- digamos que te quedaba saldo solo para mandar mensajes. ¡y ya déjenme escribir!-

Como les decía mis lectores invisibles voy a dejar algunas notas.

esto es un universo alterno donde han pasado 2 años después del mundial de Francia.

Tsubasa no se ha ido a Brasil. más adelante se sabrán los motivos.

Genzo va y viene cada dos meses de Alemania.

La canción que canta Ken es el opening del anime Higurashi no naku koro ni. ( la canción es bastante bonita. se las recomiendo)

Aoi entra a la selección justo cuando estaban en el mundial, pero no juega.

La extraña habilidad reconstructiva de Genzo y Ken. me inspiré en el personaje Mai chan del manga " La vida diaria de Mai Chan" ( este manga es solo para mayores de 18 años y para los que no sean susceptibles. las escenas son bastante fuertes y crudas, pero tranquilos que en este fanfic no habrá tanto. )

Ahora los agradecimientos.

- en primer lugar quiero agradecer a los que me leen y en especial a Aster125. muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme comentarios y también te agradezco por tus consejos

- a los chicos de saint seiya (en especial a shiryu de dragón ) por donarnos los litros de sangre.

- A Shun de Andrómeda por prestar sus cadenas.

- a Grecia por las locaciones.

-a los vampiros por darse el tiempo de limpiar toda la sangre regada. Gracias, Alucard.

-al tigre por su excelente actuación

en el próximo capitulo seguiremos con los agradecimientos.

Antes que me olvide: Ningún tigre (hablando del animal) fue dañado para la realización de este capitulo.

Nos vemos en el sgte capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi (¿tengo que escribir esto por cada capitulo?)

este fanfics es solo para entretenimiento no ganamos nada de dinero. la única ganancia es que la gente se divierta un poco

¿que encontraremos en esta historia? parodia, suspenso, gore, humor, etc y lo que a la autora se le ocurra

Advertencia : este capitulo contiene escenas con un toque yaoi. sino te gusta este género es mejor que no leas este capitulo

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del zoo quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo inmenso que era y no se decidían por donde iniciar. Unos querían ir a un lugar mientras que otros a otro lado.

Shun : vamos a ver a los murciélagos. ( que mala soy con el pobre chico)

Ryo : ah te quieres sentir en familia.

Shun : entonces en tu caso tendríamos que ir a los monos.

Kazuo y Masao : jajajajajaja. es cierto. no sabríamos cual de todos es Ryo.

Ryo, rojo de cólera : ¡ y en el caso de ustedes. vamos a los castores!.

Tsubasa : ¡no peleen!. mejor nos dividimos en grupo

Misugi : grupos de cuanto?

Tsubasa: del número que quieran y cada quien se va a ver a su familia… o que diga a su animal favorito.

Después de formado los grupos de dos, tres y cuatro. Kojiro se da cuenta de algo.

-Tsubasa. algo nos esta faltando.

Tsubasa : ahora que lo dices hace un buen rato que me di cuenta que algo nos faltaba.

Takeshi : ¿Qué podrá ser?.

Tsubasa observa a sus amigos de izquierda a derecha luego de derecha a izquierda. de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba. en circulo, en diagonal ( ya me estoy mareando) y finalmente

-¿dónde están Genzo y Ken?.

Ryo : es cierto eso era lo que faltaba. mejor dichos ellos eran los que faltaban.

Kojiro : tenemos que buscarlos sin perder el tiempo.

Tsubasa : nah, déjalos. Muchachos ¿se han dado cuenta que esos dos no pelean desde que llegamos?.

Hikaru: parece que por ahora quieren llevar a fiesta en paz.

Kazuo : ah pero nos quitan la diversión.

Aoi : los he visto pelear y la verdad que no le veo lo divertido por ningún lado.

Ryo : es que estas poco tiempo con nosotros tan solo vas un año. y claro todavía te estas acostumbrando, pero en cambio algunos de nosotros hemos visto todo eso desde inicios de secundaria.

Aoi : desde ahí?

Masao : empezaron con insultos, luego golpes normales y cuando supieron que eran iguales.

Makoto : se nos vino la diversión!.

Kazuo : ojala que cuando lleguemos a Japón sigan siendo los mismos de siempre.

Misugi : mejor no. yo creo que como están ahora están bien.¿ acaso no recuerda el casi infarto que les dio a los entrenadores al ver semejante espectáculo?.

Masao : ay Jun que aburrido eres.

De repente se escucha una voz detrás de Masao.

-Masao, voy a arrancarte la cabeza .- el chico siente unas manos sujetándole del cabello : - y voy a jugar futbol con ella.

Masao : ¡! ¡MAMÁ!. – sale corriendo a buscar la seguridad del grupo pero al ver quien había sido : ¡Genzo! casi me matas del susto.

Ken : no que querían diversión.

Kazuo : casi me dejan sin hermano!- dice dándole aire a su gemelo que estaba blanco del susto.

Ryo : hubieran hecho un bien a la humanidad-.

Todos : jajajajajaja

Ken : ¿en que quedaron?.¿a donde vamos?.¿y porque tan lejos?¿y porque tan caro?.

Tsubasa : formamos grupos o individuales. cada quien decide a donde va. Cada quien decide la distancia que va a ir. Tú veras como gastas tu dinero.

Genzo : bien. entonces nosotros nos vamos por allá – hace un ademán con la mano señalando a ninguna parte.

Ken : me envían un mensaje al cel para saber donde reunirnos.

Los demás se quedaron discutiendo algunos detalles. Pero, en una de esas Tsubasa se da cuenta que los miran fijamente.

Tsubasa: tienen alguna pregunta?.

Ken y Genzo , quienes habían dicho que se iban, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los demás.

Ken : no. ninguna.

Tsubasa: ¿y que hacen aquí?.

Genzo : lo que dijiste que veamos a los animales y aquí veo un tigre, unos castores, un mono, un elefante, un murciélago y nuevas especies.

A Tsubasa le salen chispas de los ojos y le rodea una aura negra

¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- los dos se fueron corriendo lo más rápido de pudieron

Genzo : ese Tsubasa a veces da miedo- mientras trata de recuperar el aire- ¿y esa cámara?.

Ken : ¿cámara?. ah está. Me la ha encargado Takeshi cuando entramos y se ha olvidado pedírmela. Cuando lo vea se la devuelvo. ¿A dónde vamos?-

Genzo : ni idea. dime tú.

Ken : vamos- mirando a los alrededores- mmm espera acabo de ver algo. Vamos por allá-

Fueron hacia donde Ken había indicado. parece que era otra sección del zoo ya que había una entrada en forma de arco y en las columnas estaban talladas la imagen de muchos animales que tal vez si se hubieran tomado la molestia de ver sabrían a donde se metían

Genzo: ¿Qué fue lo que viste?.

Ken: unos caballos.

Genzo: me trajiste corriendo hasta aquí!¿solo para ver unos simples caballos?-

Ken : no eran unos simples caballos. Mira ahí están- señalando a una de la jaulas que te jaula no tenían nada solo los barrotes porque por dentro era un espacio grande con pasto, un pequeño arroyo. Aparecieron unos hermosos caballos de color blanco

Genzo: que hermosos son y que alas tan enormes….un momento. ¿dije alas?.

Ken: si. Tienen alas.

Genzo: se supone que los caballos no tienen alas.

Ken: pero estos si las tienen. Tal vez sean una nueva especie- se acerca a un cartelito- se llaman Pegaso- siguieron caminando.

Genzo: mira una serpiente de 9 cabezas

Ken : aquí ahí unicornios

Después de caminar un buen rato hasta agotarse. Fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas. Después de descansar siguieron caminando

Genzo: pensé que esos animales solo existían en el mito griego, pero no pensé que en la realidad hubieran de esos.

Ken : no es de sorprenderse. Estamos en Grecia así que cualquier cosa es posible. Hasta incluso que venga una especie mitad toro y mitad hombre corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Genzo: se llama minotauro…..¡qué, que viene en nuestra dirección!.

Efectivamente el minotauro iba corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. El minotauro mugía y agitaba los brazos, pero los chicos en lugar de correr se quedaron parados

Genzo : ¡ esto ya fue suficiente!¡primero un tigre y ahora esto!.¡ya me estoy cansando!.

Ken : habla por los dos.

Ni bien el minotauro había llegado con ellos fue recibido con un puñetazo que lo derribó y luego los chicos se encargaron de agarrarlo de saco de boxeo. En todo eso Ken le saca la cabeza al minotauro.

Ken : hemos ganado

Genzo: derrotamos al minotauro. espera que se lo digamos a los demás.

-aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy- se queja una voz.

Ken: ¿Quién dijo eso?-

- yo solo venia a devolverles esta cámara que habían dejado olvidada en una de las bancas.

¿Quién era el que hablaba?. la respuesta: el minotauro quien ahora lucia una cabeza humana como de cualquier otra persona. Al darse cuenta de su error los dos chicos se quedaron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Hasta que…

Ken : lo sentimos. ah pero usted también tiene la culpa para que se viene disfrazado de esa manera.

Genzo : con todas las especies raras que vimos hasta pensamos que un minotauro real nos quería atacar.

Minotauro: estoy así porque soy un actor y esta sección es el parque temático del zoo. nada es real.

Ken : y los pegasos?.

Mino: son caballos normales que les atamos alas falsas con lazos invisibles.

Genzo : los unicornios?

Mino: igual que los otros pero en lugar de alas le ponemos un cuerno en la cabeza.

Ken : y la sirenita- habían visto a una niña sirena

Mino: también es una actriz.

Genzo: la hydra?

Mino: un animatronic. bueno aquí esta su cámara. yo me voy.- se fue dejándolos victimas de las miradas de desaprobación de algunas personas. Los pobres no sabían que hacer hasta que suena el cel de Ken.

- un mensaje dice : estamos en el puente queda pasando la sección de las aves..

Obligatoriamente tuvieron que pasar por la sección de las aves que era un lugar muy bonito ambientado para todos los tipos de aves que habían que por cierto todos unos hermosos ejemplares, pero el paseo hubiera sigo mejor siempre en cuando esas aves no hubieran mostrado sus toques de cantores a todo volumen y todas al mismo tiempo ósea era un ruido de los mil demonios. Hasta que por fin pudieron salir.

Ken : mira están por allá- cuando llegaron al puente donde estaban algunos de los chicos- y bien?.

Mitsuru: pasa que a Hiroshi ya le dio hambre.

Genzo : ¿ porque no me sorprende?.

Tsubasa: esperemos a los otros y buscamos en donde comer. ¿Y ustedes a donde fueron?.

Ken : no te lo vas a creer-

Entonces Genzo les cuenta todo lo sucedido, el incidente con el minotauro, el pegaso, unicornio, la sección temática , etc. al finalizar la historia.

Kojiro: jajajajaja solo Genzo puede ser tan idiota como para confundir algo ficticio con la realidad..

Genzo: ¿¡que fue lo que dijiste!.

Kojiro: o será que por tanto ser golpeado por el tiro de fuego de Schneider se te están quemando las neuronas.

Genzo : ¡yo te voy a matar todas las neuronas!. –

Y se lanza hacia Kojiro y empiezan el forcejeo. Kojiro al querer deshacerse de Genzo lo empuja hacia un lado del puente y justo se golpea en una de las barandas que tenía un cinta donde decía : " cuidado. no apoyarse" esa madera se rompe y Genzo cae al río que pasaba por debajo. no era una distancia muy alta entre el puente y el río.

Ken se le queda mirando a Kojiro : ¿acaso pretendes dejarme sin hermano?-

Kojiro: eso va hacer imposible.

Ken se agacha lo más que puede para tratar de sacar al otro chico del agua : vamos, dame la mano- y justo cuando Genzo esta a punto de tomarle la mano, se sumerge repentinamente- ¡Genzo!.¡ no es momento para ponerse a jugar a bucear!.

saliendo del fondo nuevamente : no estoy jugando. Lo que pasa es que un cocodrilo me ha agarrado de la pierna.

Hiroshi:¿un cocodrilo? esto es grave. Ten cuidado que no te de el giro de la muerte.

Genzo : queeeeeeee?.. no, eso no!. no quiero eso. no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…- en su desesperación comienza a nadar a toda velocidad, pero en círculos y bueno en ese momento no se sabía quien perseguía a quien si el cocodrilo a Genzo o viceversa.

Ken a Hiroshi: gracias por tu gran ayuda.

Hikaru: traigamos algo para ahuyentar al animal.

Shun : no se preocupen Ken se va a encargar de ahuyentarlos- dice señalando el río.

Taro: que hace Ken en el agua?.

Ken estaba en el agua jalando al cocodrilo de la cola para que suelte a Genzo, pero el cocodrilo se negaba a soltar a su futuro almuerzo.¿podría pasar algo peor que estar atrapado por un cocodrilo? pues si y eso era que venga otro cocodrilo más este ultimo pensó que las piernas de Ken podía tener buen sabor así que decidió darle una mordidita y luego sumergirlo. es así como todos nuevamente terminan sumergidos.

Genzo , logrando salir a la superficie : Ken ¿Por qué te sumergiste?-

Ken: no fue culpa mía. Toda la culpa la tiene este cocodrilo que me esta mordiendo la pierna.-

Genzo : ¡que!. otro más!- empieza a golpear el agua con la mano.

Ken :¿Qué haces?

Genzo : lo atraigo hacia aquí para que te suelte.-

Al cocodrilo no le interesaba que Genzo le estuviera saludando a toda su quinta generación. Mientras Genzo se ocupaba de atraer al cocodrilo que estaba agarrando a Ken. Este seguía jalando de la cola al otro cocodrilo que tenía atrapado a Genzo. Los otros chicos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, también trataban de ayudar algunos gritando para ahuyentar a los reptiles. otros lanzando piedras lo malo fue que la mayoría de piedras les estaba cayendo a los chicos. Hasta que surge una idea

Genzo : Ken, tenemos una única posibilidad de salir de aquí.

Ken : hablas de… pero ellos nos verían-

Genzo : aprovechemos cuando estos animales nos sumerjan de nuevo y ese momento es…ahora.

Desaparecieron por unos instantes y luego volvieron a salir

Ken : ¿nos ayudan a salir?-

Ryo : ¿y los cocodrilos?

Ken : ya se fueron.

Los ayudaron a salir. Estaban algo golpeados, mordidos pero nada de preocuparse además ya se estaban regenerando nuevamente y el lugar donde estaban las heridas había desaparecido.

Kojiro : explíquense ¿Cómo es que pudieron deshacerse de esos animales.

Tsubasa : por un momento pensamos que ya no los volveríamos a ver- luego recuerda las palabras que Schneider les había dicho antes del viaje : " si algo malo le pasa a Genzo. Ustedes selección japonesa ¡Sentirán mi ira!"

Ken , escupiendo a un lado : el cocodrilo sabe feo.

Misugi: ¿Cómo que sabe feo?.

Ken : es cierto no tiene buen sabor y eso que apenas lo mordí-

Misugi : ¿qué, que mordiste al cocodrilo?

Genzo : era la única manera de liberarnos.

Taro : y no están lastimados?

Ken : no. Nuestros dientes son tan fuerte que si aplicamos la fuerza exacta a la mordida podemos desgarrar la carne y romper huesos humanos.

Genzo : por poner un ejemplo. claro que eso no lo haríamos. salvo en casos de peligro.- pensando : - o cuando un tipo se quiera pasar de listo-

Ken : si ustedes quieren pueden quedarse pero lo que soy yo me voy al hotel ya que estoy demasiado cansado.

Genzo : voy contigo.

Aoi se acerca a Ken y sin que otros escuchen : no olvides que es para hoy en la noche.-

Ken : si lo recuerdo.

Una vez fuera del zoo.

Genzo : porque tuviste que decir eso?

Ken : lo siento. se me fue.

Genzo : ¿se te fue?. sabes el problema que nos meteríamos por un "se me fue". la próxima vez piensa antes de hablar.

Ken : ok. pero tú también a veces hablas de más.

Genzo: ¿yo?

Ken : ¿Quién fue el que dijo que nos conocimos antes del partido entre del nakatsu y el meiwa cuando se supone que recién nos conocimos en ese momento?

Genzo : ok. esta bien. mejor olvidamos el tema. ¿quieres tomar algo?

Ken: claro porque te conviene.

Genzo: ¿vas a querer o no?

Ken: si, pero antes quiero ir a la tienda de disfraces.

Genzo: para que?

Ken: para confirma si esta cerrado o no. porque si la dichosa tienda esta abierta. ah yo mismo me voy a encargar de averiguar si Kojiro es igual que nosotros. lo voy a cortar en pedacitos, le voy a sacar los ojos, quemarlo, patearlo y no contento con eso le voy aplicar la ley del hielo jajajaj-

Genzo: y después dice que el violento soy yo.

Ken no le presta atención solo se lo lleva arrastrándolo del brazo. Hasta que llegaron a la tienda y efectivamente estaba cerrada.( de la que te salvaste, Kojiro). .

En el hotel, entraron a sus habitaciones mejor dicho al cuarto de Genzo

-oye, que tienes cuarto propio.

Ken: estoy demasiado cansado para dar un paso más y ... .- se quedó en blanco

Genzo : ¿?. hey. despierta- agitaba la mano cerca de la cara de Ken : tierra llamando a Ken. ¿ no me digas que te quedaste dormido con los ojos abierto?

Ken : sentiste eso?.

Genzo:¿Qué cosa?.

Ken: eso. fue algo raro. voy a cambiarme, estos pantalones ya se arruinaron.- ya en su habitación : seguro fue mi imaginación-

Genzo: ah Ken sale con cada cosa. No lo culpo debe ser por el calor y por el stress de no haber…..¿que fue eso?¿que esta pasando aquí?-

En el restaurante del Zoo.

Tsubasa : hagamos un brindis por esta deliciosa comida y por este hermo…- Tsubasa se queda totalmente paralizado y todos los demás en igual condiciones. Miraban inquietos de un lado a otro.

Hikaru: aah! que esta pasando aquí!.

Kojiro: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Tsubasa: nunca sentí algo tan fuerte como esto.

En el Hotel

Genzo: Ken ¿lo que sentiste hace unos instantes. que crees que pudo haber sido?

Ken: también?. no lo sé. Aunque tal vez sea solo nuestra mente jugándonos algunas bromas. Recuerda que estamos en Atenas y supongo que sentir cosas así por aquí es normal.

Genzo: con eso de los dioses griegos, y los guerreros, etc y oye ya bájate de mi cama.

Ken: oh no seas malo. Además alcanzamos los dos perfectamente.

Genzo: te bajas ahora mismo-

Ken: no es ¡no!.- se agarra con fuerza del colchón ( mismo gato) y Genzo lo toma de las piernas y trata de arrastrarlo fuera de la cama, pero es imposible-

Genzo: esta bien tú ganas, pero dame espacio- un segundo después:- y esos no hicieron nada por ayudarnos.

Ken: ¿Quién?

Genzo: Tsubasa y los otros.

Ken: claro que hicieron algo. o esperabas que se metan al río . recuerda que ellos no son como nosotros ellos si podrían salir heridos. Además son los únicos amigos que tenemos y en quienes podemos confiar.

Genzo: creo que me excedí.- se cerrando los ojos lentamente : tengo sueño.

Ken que estaba ya cerca se acercó más le dio un beso en los labios. Genzo, sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos : ¿y porque fue eso?

Ken: gracias por ayudarme.

Genzo: gracias a ti por lo mismo.

Ken : hace tiempo no peleamos. Pueden sospechar.

Genzo: cuando volvamos a Japón seguiremos con nuestras peleas de siempre y así nadie va a sospechar nada y ya duérmete.

Ken : no puedo cuando alguien me esta apretando-

Genzo: es que me gusta abrazar a las almohadas.

Ken : yo no soy una almohada.

Genzo: claro que no. Además las almohadas no son tan molestosas ni parlanchinas.

Ken: eres un idiota.

-estúpido.

-bestia-

-animal-

-tarado-

-imbecil-

-monstruo-

-fenómeno-

Ken : pero igual me quieres-

Genzo: odio cuando tienes la razón.

Dejaron de hablar porque Hypnos había roseado pétalos de ama…( cloroformo!.. Hypnos: si. esto es más rápido que la amapola. ¡estos no se iban a dormir nunca!) ehm bueno entonces Hypnos ros. oh ya estuvo. Hypnos hizo su trabajo dejándolos descansar.

Una hora después.

Tsubasa : vaya que día!. me divertí mucho.

Ryo: yo también.

Hikaru: fue un gran día. con permiso voy a cambiarme.

Aoi: Si, un gran día- pensando : - y la noche va a estar mejor-

Taro: vi. especies que antes no conocía.

Tsubasa tocando la puerta de una de las habitaciones: -Genzo.¿ ya estas bien?.- Tsubasa siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos aunque sabía que su amigo podía curarse por si solo.

Genzo : ah que?. ya llegaron?. me quede dormido y no los escuche entrar.¿como fue todo?.

Hiroshi: fue un día magnifico.

Los chicos fueron a cambiarse de ropa cada quien en sus habitaciones. mientras tanto

Ken: ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió Kojiro para que nos ayude con eso del disfraz?-

Genzo: ah, ser el capitán de la selección japonesa en un partido importante. nada imposible de cumplir. ¿ y a ti que te pidió ,Aoi?. Espera un segundo voy por un vaso de agua- al volver con el agua:- ya dime-

Ken: pasar la noche en su cuarto-

Genzo escupió de golpe el agua que estaba bebiendo :¿¡queee!. un segundo. debo haber escuchado mal. Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste-

Ken : Aoi me pidió pasar la noche con él en su habitación. Nada difícil de cumplir-

Genzo: acaso piensas ir!.

Ken: claro, se lo prometí.

Genzo: ¿sabes exactamente que es lo que Aoi quiere hacer contigo toda la noche?

Ken : no me ha dicho nada. me supongo que conversar, ver películas o quien sabe jugar-

Genzo: no seas tan inocente. lo que él quiere es. este. ¿como te lo digo? para que no suene tan fuerte. digamos que quiere representar una película triple x ( no. no la de vin disel) contigo.

Ken no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando : que Aoi quiere hacer "eso" ¿estas loco?. ¡esta bien que tú hallas hecho "eso" la primera vez que te entraste al cuarto de Schneider, pero no por eso todos vamos hacer lo mismo!

Genzo: ey. la primera vez que entre al cuarto de Schneider. Yo estaba con 12 años-

Ken : a los 12 años!

Genzo: pero no hicimos nada. es más me dijo para salir a los 14 años.

Ken : y ahí fue donde….

Genzo: no. tampoco fue en ese momento-

Ken: entonces ¿Cuándo fue? y no me digas que todavía que no te voy a creer-

Genzo: ese día que ganamos la copa mundial en Francia

Ken : ahora recuerdo que te desapareciste

Genzo: Schneider me dijo : si Alemania le gana a Japón: a parte de la copa también te quiero a ti. y si Japón gana entonces tú serás mi premio consuelo- ( ese Schneider, apostando a ganador)

Ken : ya esta anocheciendo.

Efectivamente ya estaba oscureciendo.

En otra habitación. Un joven estaba revisando todo de cabo a cabo.

Aoi: ¿películas? para que si nos vamos a entretener de otra manera más divertida. jaja. Si supieras las ganas que te tengo desde que te vi. por primera vez.

Tocan la puerta y el joven sale abrir.

Aoi: hola

Ken: hola.

Aoi: adelante- Ken entra a la habitación y Aoi cierra la puerta tras él, pero se queda ahí un instante.

Ken (pensando) : porque me mira de esa manera. me esta incomodando.-

Aoi: ehm. ven siéntate aquí- le señala su cama. ¿Qué raro en esa habitación no habían sillas?.

Ken: ¿y que hacemos?.

Aoi: (pensando) primero me gustaría besar esos labios tan apetecibles que tienes- en voz alta: ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Ken: es tu cuarto. tú di que hacer.

Aoi: lo que tú quieras- se va acercando despacio por detrás de Ken quien estaba ajeno al peligro que se le venia encima y

Ken : mira esa revista esta en el suelo- se levanta a tiempo. Al voltear : Aoi.¿estas buscando algo?

Aoi se encontraba con medio cuerpo colgando de la cama : nada de importancia. que haces tan lejos. vuelve aquí.

Aoi: te gusta la revista?.- pasándole el brazo por la cintura

Ken: si, esta interesante.

Aoi: nada es más interesante que tú.

Ken: (pensando) no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento- A Aoi: aún no me dices que vamos hacer toda la noche.

Aoi con delicadeza lo va acostando y se coloca encima suyo: ahora ya sabes que es lo que haremos toda la noche?-

Ken: eh ¿toda la noche?. no creo que tengamos tiempo- tratando de empujar a Aoi- además podemos hacer otras cosas como… hablar. si podemos hablar. es bueno conversar y así nos conocemos mejor. Dime ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?.

Aoi: a ti-

Ken, pensando: -pregunta equivocada- en voz alta: - como que esta haciendo un poco de calor- lo dice para que Aoi se salga de encima suyo.

Aoi: calor? Entonces quitémonos la ropa para estar más cómodos- empieza a quitarse la camiseta.

Ken: ¿calor?. para nada. Yo me estoy congelando-

Aoi: entonces voy a calentarte- abrazándolo- Ya me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos. Tú sabías muy bien a lo que venías aquí-

Ken: yo solo vi….- no pudo terminar porque Aoi le cerró los labios con un beso- Aoi ¡que haces!-

Aoi: lo que debí haber hecho desde que te vi en la puerta.

Ken: pero- otro beso- Aoi, detente!- otro más- ¡Te advierto que sino te detienes voy a golpearte!-

Aoi: ¿golpearme?- sujetándole las manos por sobre la cabeza- ¿y como lo harás en estas condiciones?.

Ken, ya un poco desesperado ( yo diria que bastante) y tratando de liberarse como fuese : -¡ya basta!. Aoi, sueltame!-

Aoi, sonriendo : jaja así me gusta. pelea todo lo que quieras. Eso es lo que más me excita y no sabes cuanto- siguió besándolo, lamiéndole el cuello ( Alucard: ¿alguien dijo cuello?. N.A :- alucard! fuera de aquí!) y con una mano acariciándole el cuerpo.

Por un momento Ken se quedo totalmente quieto y mirando a Aoi a los ojos : Aoi…. te mataré…. si … es que te detienes.-

Aoi sonriendo: no me detendré. Iré hasta las ultimas

Ken, pensando: no debí haber dicho eso.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Genzo. Nos encontramos con el chico hablando por celu ¿ con quien?. Si adivinaron con Schneider.

Genzo: si. hoy mejor dicho ayer , ya que es 2am, fuimos al zoológico.-

Schneider: ¿y vieron muchos animales?. aparte de los que fueron-

Genzo: jajaja si, varios. tantos que los chicos se sentían como en familia-

Schneider: ya fueron algún museo o lugar histórico?.

Genzo: todavía, pero seguro vamos estos días. ¿mañana no tienes entrenamiento?.

Schneider: si un partido. nada importante.

Genzo: deberías estar durmiendo.

Schneider: me basta escuchar tu voz para recuperar mis fuerzas ( Schneider se cree Seiya ) y además tú tendrías que estar aquí para apoyarme-

Genzo: que quieres que me vista como porrista?-

Schneider: no seria mala idea. Además lo bien que se ven con esas fald-

Genzo: ¡ Schneider a que porrista estuviste viendo!-

Schneider: yo? a ninguna.

Genzo: entonces ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes lo bien que les queda el uniforme!..

Schneider: eh yo solo vi la ropa.-

Genzo: si me llego a enterar que estabas viendo a una de esas porristas. ¡ te serviré el balón de desayuno!-

Dejemos a estos dos en su discusión y veamos como están los otros dos que ya se estaban entendiendo un poco mejor.

Vaya si que se habían entendido perfectamente.

Aoi: si quieres decirme algo puedes hacerlo ahora- Aoi seguía encima de Ken, pero ya se habían liberado de la ropa

Ken: eh. bueno. este. ¿podrías ir despacio?.

Aoi, sonriendo : lo que tú digas- luego pensando: ¿despacio?. eso quiere decir que….aaaaahhh. ¡por fin alguien que esta sin usar!. Chico lindo, sexy, con raros poderes de regeneración y virgen…. ay Aoi tienes una suerte única.- claro mientras iba pensando iba "actuando"

Horas después

Ken: creo que ya es hora de irme.

Aoi: podemos hacerlo de nuevo- arrastrándolo hacia sus brazos.

Ken : otro dia ¿si?. estoy cansado.

Aoi : esta bien. será otro día. – besándolo y luego apartándose un poco : ah quería preguntarte algo.

Ken: ¿ que?

Aoi: tú y Genzo son hermanos?. les escuche decirlo una vez-

Ken . no. no lo somos. Solo decimos eso porque bueno somos iguales ya sabes tenemos la misma condición . Es solo por eso. Ahora si me voy.- ya en la puerta- nos vemos más tarde.

Ken sale de la habitación de Aoi , pero no para ir a su propio cuarto sino que se detiene y toca la puerta de la habitación de Genzo quien al escuchar la puerta va abrir.

Genzo : ah eres tú. entra- Ken entra al cuarto y Genzo más dormido que despierto vuelve a meterse a su cama y Ken se sienta junto a él.

- adivinaste en lo que Aoi quería hacer conmigo-.

Genzo, cubriéndose con las sabanas : luego me cuentas. déjame dormir que tengo sueño-

Ken : este. bueno. entonces más tarde te contaré que lo hicimos.-

Genzo , bostezando : si más tarde me contarás que lo hicieron- un segundo después - ¡que fue lo que dijiste!- ahora si que estaba bien despierto.

Bueno mis amigos esta aquí llegamos con el capitulo.

notas:

Ningún cocodrilo fue dañado en este fanfics

la ley del hielo ( aunque todos deben saber) es no dirigirle la palabra a una persona ni siquiera decirle hola.

- Jito no ha dejado sin comida al zoo.

Hypnos es el dios del sueño en la mitología griega. pero sueño en lo que se refiere al acto de dormir.

nos veremos en el sgte capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

Este capitulo contiene escenas yaoi.

Como dije Genzo en diez milésimas de segundo ya estaba bien despierto con los ojos bien abiertos mirando fijamente a Ken, quien se estaba dando cuenta que había hablado de más.

Ken : ehm. Creo que te dejare dormir.

Genzo: no me cambies de tema y empieza a contarme todo.

Ken: pues que adivinaste, deberías dedicarte a ver el futuro, lo que Aoi pretendía hacer conmigo.

Genzo: ¿y aceptaste?.

Ken: si. Es que era una promesa.

Genzo : pero no es necesario cumplir todas las promesas al pie de la letra. ejm yo le prometo a Kojiro que un día de estos lo voy a matar, pero nunca lo voy a cumplir aunque ganas no me faltan. y…

Ken : tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada ya que tú lo hiciste por una apuesta.

Genzo: ah este. bueno. ehm, ¡pero fue una sola vez en ese mundial!-

Ken: claro en ese campeonato, ¿y cuando volviste a Alemania?.

Genzo. ah, este. En su carro cuando me estaba llevando a del aeropuerto a mi casa.

Ken: ¿en su carro? ¿en plena vía pública?.

Genzo : no!. Fuimos a un estacionamiento.

Ken : los encargados no se dieron cuenta?.

Genzo: el carro tiene lunas polarizadas. y solo fue esa vez.

Ken : nada más?.

Genzo :a la semana siguiente sus padres se fueron de vacaciones y se llevaron también a su hermanita y – Ken no le quitaba la mirada de encima- y solamente en la sala- Ken seguía mirándole- y en la cocina….. comedor…la ducha….. la habitación de sus padre…. la de su hermana…en el pasadizo….. y en su cuarto-

Ken :¿Qué estaban haciendo. recorrido turístico por toda la casa!. bueno por lo menos no salieron afuera.

Genzo: eso fue en días posteriores: en un parque, en las graderías del estadio- y al ver la cara de Ken : - pero fue en media noche cuando no estaba ni un alma. en

Ken : basta, alto, stop. Es demasiada información para mí. Ahora lo único que quiero es descansar un poco porque me duele todo.

Genzo: a sí es que la primera vez siempre duele, a la segunda ya es menos, a la tercera ya te acostumbras. ¿pero no se lo dijiste a Aoi?.

Ken: si se lo dije, pero parece que entendió mal. porque yo creo que él entendió " a la primera metida le duele y después de esa puedes meter y sacar a la velocidad y fuerza que se te pegue tu regalada gana".

Genzo: si. ese Aoi siempre con muchas energías-.

Luego de unas dos horas.

Ken : Genzo ¿ quien es el primero en llegar a desayunar?.

Genzo: Taro. Siempre es el primero en levantarse-

Ken : y luego?

Genzo: Tsubasa. ¿por? oye a donde vas?-

Ken sale corriendo de la habitación: - es que tengo una idea- y se dirige al comedor donde no llegaba nadie aún. Entonces busca algo que le pueda servir y lo encuentra en el espaldar de una silla y luego mira hacia el techo :

- bien. solo necesito subir a esta silla….. amarrar esto a la viga del techo …. y ahora…..-

cinco minutos después entra Taro al cuarto que usaban de comedor.

- Hola Ken. ¿otra vez deprimido?- Taro se va a la puerta sin esperar respuesta y justo llega Genzo

- Hola Taro. Otra vez nos ganaste a todos.

Taro : Hola. creo que hoy no. ¿ sabes porque Ken esta con la depre?

Genzo : con la depre?

Taro : si, es que otra vez se a ahorcado. Yo voy a despertar a los otros chicos- Taro sale en dirección de las otras habitaciones y Genzo entra al comedor y se acerca a su amigo que estaba colgado.

- y bien?. No me digas que esta era tu idea-

Ken : si. es que yo solo quería a- pero es interrumpido por los gritos de…

-¡nooooooooooooo!. –

Genzo voltea a ver quien era él que estaba dando esos alaridos : - Tsubasa. no hace falta tanto escándalo-

Tsubasa: ¡esto no es justo!.¡porque!.

Genzo: ya Tsubasa deja el drama. Sabes bien que Ken no se va a morir con eso- y luego mirando hacia arriba : - y tú ya bájate-

Tsubasa ahora estaba arrodillado, con las manos elevadas y mirando al cielo ( mejor dicho al techo) :¡por que. Dios, porque!.¡ que he hecho yo para que me castigues de esta manera

Genzo: acaso te olvidas que nosotros –

Tsubasa :¡ si eso ya lo se!-

Genzo: ¿entonces porque gritas tanto?-

Tsubasa :¡¿quieres saber!. te lo diré ¡esa!- señalando arriba de Ken. quien aun trataba de descolgarse - ¡ESA ES MI CORBATA NUEVA!¡ME COSTO UN OJO DE LA CARA!.

Genzo : ups

Ken , ya había logrado bajar : - ehm, disculpa no sabía que era tuya, es más ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que era. y este…. toma. no ha sufrido daños-

Tsubasa : a ti voy a ahorcarte con mis propias manos- el capitán de la selección japonesa agarra a Ken por el cuello

Genzo: aunque lo intentes con todas tus fuerzas. no se va a morir.

En eso llega alguien

-¿Qué hacen?-

Genzo : Misugi. nada-

Tsubasa : hola.

Kojiro : hola muchachos. ¿tan temprano se despertaron?-

Genzo : hola – y aprovechando que Tsubasa había liberado a Ken – ya volvemos-

Nuevamente en su cuarto

Genzo : a ver. explícame que no entendí nada. ¿ en si que es lo que pretendías?-

Ken : mi idea era asustar a Taro. mira Taro y Tsubasa siempre son los primeros en llegar al comedor con un mínimo de diferencia. Entonces mi idea fue primero asustar a Taro y cuando Tsubasa llegase lo tendría que calmar y así se volvían hablar-

Genzo : ¿olvidaste que ya nos vieron hacer eso muchas veces?-.

Ken : si. pero pensé que tal vez se les pudo olvidar-

Genzo: ayer un tigre por poco y nos despedaza . ¿ y ahora crees que se iban asustar con verte colgado?

Ken : no me hagas recordarlo. No pienso volver a ver un tigre hasta que volvamos a Japón.

Genzo : entonces no le vas hablar a Kojiro jajajaja-

Ken : ay. no seas gracioso .jajajaja

Genzo pasándole suavemente los dedos por el cuello : ese Tsubasa es un exagerado. Mira hasta te ha dejado los dedos marcados.

Ken : es que no me diste tiempo de repararlo. ahora si…. vamos a desayunar espero que nos hayan dejado algo.

Genzo : si mejor nos damos prisa porque si por ahí esta Jito entonces dudo que encontremos algo.

Cuando volvieron al comedor tuvieron suerte de encontrar algo

Ryo : ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?. casi no les dejamos nada.

Shun : si. entre Tsubasa y Jito casi se acaban todo..

Mitsuru : y recuerda que Aoi estuvo pisándoles los talones-

Aoi : es que ayer hice bastante ejercicio- ( n.a : ¿ahora así se le dice? ).

Takeshi : ah el entrenador Mikami dice que hoy visitaremos el nuevo museo que inauguraron hace poco.

Taro : que interesante. Los museos siempre son educativos. ojala que tengan pinturas en exposición-

Kojiro : deben tenerlas. Es un museo griego seguro tienen de todo-

Hiroshi: yo quisiera ver las estatuas de los héroes griegos como Hércules y comparar mis músculos con los suyos.

Misugi : a mi me gustaría ver los templos de los dioses. espero que tengan aunque sea maquetas en escala real.

Takeshi: según le escuche al entrenador el lugar es bastante grande.

El entrenador Gamo irrumpe en la conversación de los jóvenes.

- tienen media hora para arreglarse y estar en el primer piso. ahí los esperaremos Mikami y yo-

Todos : si-

Todos salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, pero dos de todo el grupo seguía en el comedor conversando que podrían encontrar en un museo griego. Y cuando se animaron a salir se encontraron con todos los demás ya cambiados.

Ken : y ustedes?-

Genzo : tan pronto se arreglaron?-

Kojiro : ¿ tan pronto? acaso no escucharon al entrenador Gamo que dijo que nos quería en media hora en el primer piso del hotel.

Ken : ¿eso dijo?-

Hikaru : tienen 10 minutos

Los dos chicos se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones ( N.A : que milagro!) y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban afuera

Genzo : bien. ya estamos-

Todos mirando con cara de asombro y no por la rapidez que se habían cambiado sino que

Takeshi: Ken?. Genzo?- mirando a cada uno.

Ken : Nah. Pandora y Athena

Masao, mirando a Ken : y ya sabemos quien es Pandora-

Kazuo: Genzo te queda bien el cabello súper largo y lila.-

Los dos chicos miraban con cara de "que hablan estos" y cuando se miraron a si mismos…..

Genzo: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.! vestuario equivocado!- y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto.

Ken : ¡ lo mismo digo yo!- igual que el otro.

Aoi : oh se van a cambiar?, pero si les queda bien-

Todos : jajajajaja.

Kojiro : a Genzo no le va el blanco-

Taro : yo creo que si.

Kojiro : antes si, pero desde hace mucho que ya no. Sino pregúntale a Schneider-

Tsubasa: que malvado eres Kojiro jajajajaja.

Takeshi: si Kojiro ¿como puedes ser tan malo?-

Kojiro: es que práctico todos los días para mejorar mi maldad muajajaja.-

Tsubasa : entonces seria al revés el blanco para Ken y el negro para Genzo.

Aoi : déjenme decirle que a Ken ya no le va el blanco.

Todos ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Masao : ¿y tú como lo sabes?.

Aoi: tan solo lo sé. Muchachos no sean tan preguntones-

Kojiro: no me vengas a decir que tú fuiste el que..-

Aoi: ese mismo fui yo.- el muchacho responde todo orgulloso.

Kojiro, pensando: maldita sea, me ganaron- y de repente

- aaaahhh. no es justo!.-

Todos miran al que había gritado

Kojiro: ¿Takeshi?-

Takeshi: ¡si!. no es justo ¿¡porque se me adelantan!.

Kojiro, muy sorprendido de escuchar hablar así a su joven amigo : ¡pero Takeshi. si tú-

Takeshi: por favor, Kojiro!. ya te he dicho que dejes de tratarme como un niño. Ya estoy bastante grandecito para sentir ciertas cosas. ah. me arrepiento de no haberle hecho nada a Ken cuando lo encontré dormido en tu cuarto Kojiro!.

Aoi: ¿y que hacia en tu cuarto?- mirando a Kojiro.

Kojiro: en el colegio teníamos cuartos y mi cuarto era el único que tenía agua caliente para la ducha.- pensando- que afortunado fui- luego a los otros- y Ken me pidió prestada la ducha.-

Takeshi: y ese día le dije a Kojiro si me podía prestar unas revistas de futbol que tenía en su cuarto. Kojiro me dio la llave porque estaba dirigiéndose a otro lugar. Yo abrí la puerta y me encuentro a Ken dormido y tan solo cubierto por una toalla. y ¡ uno no es de piedra!. y con ese cuerpo y con esas piernas a cualquiera se le despierta hasta la hormona más dormida!.-

Shun : ¿ y que hiciste?- luego susurrándole a Mitsuru – lo pregunte solo por curiosidad. a ver si nos da alguna idea para la noche-

Takeshi : me acerque despacio y le di un beso muy suave para no despertarlo y es aquí ¡donde tendría que haber aprovechado!. Pero que hice yo?. ¡NADA!. ¡justo en ese instante se me vino la buena educación que me inculcaron mis padres!. que decía que no me debía aprovechar de las personas con algún problema físico , de las heridas, y de las que están dormidas!. ¡Tendría que haber aprovechado las circunstancias!.¡ah SOY UN IDIOTA!.

Taro : No lo eres. Tú eres un chico bueno que jamás se aprovecharía de las circunstancias que sean y estoy seguro que nadie de aquí lo haría ¿ verdad chicos?-

Los demás miraban al suelo, a la pared, al techo, silbaban. y Takeshi se arrancaba los cabellos con las manos.

En todo el drama de Takeshi. Tsubasa toma a Aoi del brazo y despacio lo lleva a una esquina

Aoi: sucede algo , Tsubasa?.

Tsubasa: si pasa algo. ¿Quién es el capitán del equipo?-

Aoi: tú.

Tsubasa : entonces porque lo hiciste con Ken antes que yo?-

Aoi : ah.

Tsubasa: se supone que como el capitán de la selección tengo que ser yo el primero.

Aoi con la mandíbula hasta el suelo al escuchar las palabras de su estimado y bien querido capitán.

Mientras tanto veamos que pasaba en el cuarto de Pandora y Athena o que diga de Ken y Genzo .

Cuarto de Genzo. el chico se miraba al espejo

- le gustará a Schneider esta ropa? y si le envió una foto?. – mirando el reloj- ah. mejor me doy prisa antes que se molesten conmigo.

Cuarto de Ken

-¿Cómo me pude haber equivocado? y la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo es que tengo esta ropa?. – luego mirándose al espejo – mmm no esta mal. creo que me queda bien. Si este color va conmigo- y justo cuando se estaba disponiendo a cambiarse de ropa. Sintió unas manos tomándole por la cintura y una voz susurrándole al oído

- Te vez muy bien-

Ken sonreía si ya sabía quien podía estar haciéndole una broma así.

-Genzo, deja de – dijo dando la vuelta pero se detuvo al no ver a nadie- ¿ Aoi?- miraba y no había nadie. Entonces de quien eran esas manos y esa voz que le susurraron ¿ se estaría imaginando cosas?- mejor me doy prisa-

Una vez listos todos. los llevaron al nuevo museo en autobús. Al llegar se encontraron con que el museo era en verdad enorme y absolutamente todo tenía motivo de la cultura y mitología griega. desde la entrada que unas estatuas de musas y héroes de la antigua Grecia daban la bienvenida. En el techo estaban pintadas todas las constelaciones del cielo pero en su forma real. Cuadros en las paredes que contaban diferentes historias tanto reales como mitos. Y lo más sorprendente era la cantidad de salones que estaban ambientados como los templos de los dioses.

Entre los templos encontraron el Partenón, el templo de Zeus, Delfos, de Poseidón, Artemisa, Afrodita, etc. y todos con replicas de las estatuas de los dioses.. A los seleccionados les dieron la libertad de ir por donde mejor les parecía.

Unos iban a ver las estatuas entre ellos estaba Hiroshi quien como había prometido estaba comparando sus músculos con los de Hércules.

- miren a que no parecemos hermanos?- decía orgulloso el enorme jugador.

Mitsuru : en verdad es hermosa la estatua de Apolo-

Shun: si esta bonita.

Mitsu: me gustaría tener una en mi casa.

Shun: pero para que? si aquí estoy yo que soy como un dios griego- el muchacho inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

Mitsu : ni modo tendré que conformarme-

En otro lado.

Taro : mira Genzo esta pintura es hermosa. Tengo que enviarle una foto a mi padre- le da una cámara fotográfica- vamos. Tómame una foto junto a ella.

Genzo : pero tengo que buscar a Ken.-

Taro: luego lo buscas. Además estamos en un museo ¿que le podría pasar aquí?-

Genzo, pensando : que se encuentre a cerberus y quiera llevárselo a Japón – a Taro : conociendo a Ken. yo diría que cualquier cosa.

Taro : ya toma la foto.

Y justo llegan Misugi, Hikaru, los Tachibana y ahora Genzo estaba de fotógrafo

Mientras tanto Ken iba entrando a cada templo que encontraba. Justo entra a uno de los salones ambientados como templos, pero este era algo diferente al resto. Estaba cubierto por niebla y se escuchaba el fluido del agua como si hubiera un río. Cuando Ken vio a un lado se encontró con un bote y cuando se estaba asomando para ver si había alguien adentro o algo. Una voz detrás de él dijo

- para cruzar tienes que pagar-

Ken, sin mirar para atrás: cuanto?-

- aunque tú no tienes que pagar nada. solo cruza la niebla-

Ken : cruzar la niebla? pero y el agua- luego lo pensó : claro el agua es solo un efecto de sonido- Esa niebla tan espesa también lo era?.

- no tengas miedo. Solo camina hacia aquí- ahora la voz se escuchaba delante suyo como si hablaba desde dentro de la niebla.

Ken fue caminando de a pocos y al estirar la mano para traspasar la niebla sintió algo raro como si otra mano tomará la suya, pero ese contacto no lo había sentido antes. Y cuando lo estaba arrastrando

- ey disculpa. no puedes entrar aquí-

Ken se movió para ver quien le estaba hablando y se encontró con un joven en la puerta

Ken : es que-

Joven: es que este lugar todavía no esta ambientado y se me ha olvidado cerrar la puerta-

Ken : pero si- mira de nuevo hacia la niebla, pero esta vez el salón estaba limpio . no había niebla, tampoco el ruido del agua y del barco ni decir.

Joven : te sientes bien?-

Ken : si. lo siento no sabia que estaba prohibido- salió del lugar y se dirigió en busca de Genzo para contarle lo sucedido, pero se encontró algo más con el Partenón y decidió darle una miradita.

El lugar era hermoso con muchas columnas todas bellamente talladas y en lo profundo la estatua de Atenea.

Cuando estaba mirando con atención cada detalle de la estatua. Unas manos le toman por la cintura

-¿ que haces tan solito?- Ken estaba reponiéndose del susto cuando sintió que le hicieron girar y sin previo aviso lo besaron.

El autor de todo eso era nada más y menos que ( N.A : redoble de tambores, por favor)…. Aoi Shingo.

Ken, apartándose un poco de Aoi : Aoi ¿ que haces aquí?-

Aoi : lo que todo mundo hace ver el museo. Muy interesante- abrazándole nuevamente: aunque lo que acabo de encontrar es más interesante aún-

Ken volviendo a separarse del beso de Aoi : alguien puede venir y estaríamos en problemas-

Aoi, llevándolo suavemente al suelo: nadie va a venir.

Ken poniendo ojos del gato con botas de Shrek : mejor lo dejamos para la noche. Te puedo dejar entrar a mi cuarto. ¿ que dices? y haré lo que me pidas-

Aoi , quien seguía besándolo : pero para que dejar para la noche lo que se puede hacer ahora

Ken : es que estamos en el Partenón-

Aoi ahora se estaba desabotonando el botón del pantalón y bajando el cierre : ¿ y que con eso?. Además así es más emocionante-

Ken, tratando de detener las manos de Aoi: es que no quiero terminar con serpientes como cabello-

Aoi, sonriendo ante la inocencia del chico que tenía debajo de él: en primero eso es solo un mito. segundo fue en el templo original de Atenea y este es solo una replica al igual que la estatua y tercero eso le sucedió a la sacerdotisa virgen de Atenea y tú no eres ni uno ni lo otro, pero yo si creo que me voy a convertir en Poseidón – al ver a Ken con cara de no entender nada : acaso no recuerdas que Poseidón viola a Medusa-

Ken, tragando saliva y pensando: ay pero si tan solo he descansado unas horas- luego a Aoi : esta vez puedes ir despacio?

Aoi : pero si ayer fui despacio-

Ken : si tú lo dices. Mejor apresúrate antes que venga alguien-

Al rato. Genzo por fin pudo librarse de su nuevo trabajo de fotógrafo y andaba buscando Ken

Y justo Ken sale de uno de los salones

Genzo : por fin te encuentro. ¿ que estabas?- al segundo sale Aoi

-Hola. bonito lugar ¿ verdad?. con permiso voy a seguir conociendo-

Genzo : ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes en… el Partenón?

Ken: este.

Genzo : mejor no me lo digas. porque ¡ya me lo estoy imaginando!.¿¡como es posible que hagas estas cosas en un lugar público! acaso no conoces la vergüenza?-

Ken : bah, si tú lo haces siempre-

Genzo : pero cuando es de noche y no hay gente!. no a plena luz del día-

Ken : ya deja de regañarme-

Genzo: esta bien. Ahora sígueme que tengo una idea para amistar a Taro y Tsubasa.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta donde estaban las pinturas y al llegar Genzo señala uno de los lienzos

- vez ese lienzo?-

Ken: si. es bonito ¿pero que tiene? ah ya sé vamos a golpearlos con este cuadro?-

Genzo : No!. tú mira bien y lee lo que dice abajo del cuadro.

Ken se acerca al cuadro y ve muchas imágenes. una de ellas de un joven con una lira junto a una hermosa mujer. otra la chica en el suelo rodeada por serpientes. luego el joven llorando tristemente. siguiente un lugar de oscuridad y el joven tocando la lira para alguien. finalmente Ken lee abajo del cuadro

- el mito de Orfeo y Euridice-

Genzo: de esta forma haremos que Tsubasa y Taro se amisten.

Ken: imposible

Genzo: pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada?-

Ken: no hace falta decir algo. Tsubasa no sabe tocar una lira. Lo único que toca Tsubasa es el timbre de la puerta y encima desafinado-

Genzo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos : ¡esa no era la idea!

Ken : Entonces? ah esa tampoco. no podemos dejar que a Taro le muerda alguna serpiente podría ser peligroso-

Genzo : mejor déjame hablar. Lo que yo tengo pensado es algo inspirado en el este mito- señalando la pintura- nos vamos a llevar a Taro a un escondite con la ayuda de un actor de teatro que vamos a contratar. Será como un secuestro.

Ken: Taro nos va a reconocer-

Genzo: no dejáremos que nos vea. solo vera al actor. Luego llamamos a Tsubasa exigiendo que él y nadie más vaya a la zona pactada con una suma simbólica de dinero.

Ken: ¿y de donde vamos a sacar un actor? y todavía de teatro?-

Genzo. olvidas donde estamos?.En Grecia. cuna de las artes, teatro, pintura, oratoria, etc, etc. aquí debe haber actores en cualquier lugar-

Ken : ah, pero a Japón también se le conoce como la tierra del sol naciente y no siempre sale el sol-

Genzo: en eso tienes razon. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar tratando de pensar que podían hacer hasta que la ayuda se apareció

Genzo: mira- señalando algo en la pared.

Ken lee un aviso: "necesita actores?. Aquí tenemos los mejores. Solo tiene que llamarnos y le llevaremos un teatro a su casa, trabajo, escuela o a donde usted quiera. Y no solo tenemos actores también contamos con músicos que son tan buenos que parecen que fueron instruidos por el mismísimo Apolo" llámenos a nuestros teléfonos para cualquier consulta.

Genzo : los dioses están de nuestro lado-

Ken : ¿los dioses?-

Genzo : oye estamos en Grecia y además ver tantas estatuas y leer tantas leyendas a uno se le pega. ok. dime el número.

Ken : ¿ vas a llamar?.

Genzo: claro- al celu : hola. si. llame por el aviso…. si….. un actor… joven….¿podría venir por aquí?...bien…..la dirección?. la verdad es que no conozco mucho de aquí…. en el nuevo museo, pero no quiero que sea aquí…..¿ como llego?... bien. ¿entonces en media hora? ¿Cómo lo voy a reconocer? viene vestido de negro con lentes oscuros… lo estaremos viendo en media hora.- corta la llamada – en media hora tendremos a nuestro actor.

Ken : creo que tenemos tiempo para seguir mirando algunas cosas más.

Siguieron viendo una que otra cosa tratando de que ninguno de sus amigos los llevará por su lado. Hasta que el tiempo estaba cerca.

Genzo : es hora

Fueron al lugar donde le indicaron y se encontraron que era una calle sin salida. No se les hizo muy fácil para llegar ya que la calle parecía un laberinto. Al entrar al lugar vieron a un hombre alto apoyado en la pared y vestía de negro y llevaba lentes de sol colgados en la camisa . el hombre tenía el cabello desordenado color castaño claro y fumaba un cigarro

Ken, acercándose al hombre : hola ¿ usted es el actor que enviaron?

el hombre interrumpió : ¿actor?¿actor? mmm pues ¡si!. ahora seré un actor y tendremos la mejor escena que jamás se escribiera antes.

Genzo : si, es él.

¿pero en verdad era la persona que estaban esperando?.

eso lo sabremos en el sgte capitulo

Notas de autor del fanfics

1.- disculpas por la demora. es que estoy días estuve algo enferma y también ocupada en un trabajo.

2 se preguntaran ¿ como es que Genzo puede hablar en griego?. No tengo ni la menor idea pero si recuerdan en la serie ellos podían hablar en el idioma que sea.

Agradecimientos

- al pueblo en especial a los arquitectos griegos por construir ese museo en tiempo record

- a Caronte por prestarnos su bote y sin cobrarnos. eso si que es un milagro.

- a Sasha ( Atenea) y Pandora ( ambas de the lost canvas) por donarnos sus vestidos.

- y en especial a todos los que lee este fanfics

nos veremos en el sgte capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

Este capitulo contiene escenas gore y yaoi

Genzo : su nombre es?- mirando al actor que tenía en frente.

Hombre : mi nombre no es importante para esta actuación.

Ken : si usted lo dice, pero de todas maneras ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Hombre : entonces mi nombre será Jack.

Ken : Jack. como Jack Sparrow de piratas del caribe.

Genzo : ese nombre también es de otro personajes que no recuerdo quien es.

Jack: haber jovencitos ¿ cual va hacer el guión de esta función?.

Genzo : mire, tenemos dos amigos que están peleados y queremos que se amisten.

Jack : díganles que hablen entre ellos.

Ken : no quiere ni mirarse a la cara.

Jack : oh, los problemas del corazón-

Ken: no. el del problema del corazón es otro amigo.

Genzo : creo que el señor no se refiere a eso. ¿pero puede ayudarnos?. Mire que si no lo logramos hasta volver a Japón. Van a rodar nuestras cabezas.

Ken , murmurando : y lo decimos literalmente.

Jack : claro que les voy a ayudar. me encanta reconciliar parejas… es el mejor escenario y el mejor final… ahora síganme.

Genzo : ¿ a donde?.

Jack : a donde?- pregunta mirándoles extrañado y luego con la mano señala el camino : hacia nuestro escenario.

Ken : ¿escenario? se trajo un escenario?. vaya si que estos griegos hacen bien su trabajo.

Genzo: espero que nos alcance el dinero para pagarle.

Jack : deprisa muchachos. No debemos llegar tarde. Y así se fueron siguiendo al actor. Minutos después llegaba un joven vestido de negro con lentes oscuros

- espero no haber llegado muy tarde. Creo que esperare aquí.-

No caminaron muy lejos hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, era una casa sencilla pero bonita muy diferente a las que estaban cerca que eran más grande y se veían como mansiones.

Jack : no se queden afuera. Vamos entren.

una vez adentro

Ken: ¿esta es su casa?.- mirando la sala

Jack : mi casa? eh si claro. es mi casa.

Genzo: vive usted con alguien?.

Jack : no.¿porque la pregunta?-

Genzo : por eso- señala al sofá donde estaba una bufanda de mujer- pensé que era de su esposa o de su hija-

Jack : oh esto?- tomando el objeto en sus manos- para nada. Esto debe ser de la familia que estuvo hospedada aquí. Se fueron hace poco. encantadora familia. ¿desean tomar algo? ¿unos refrescos?.

Ken : si.

Jack : entonces vamos a la cocina- toma a los dos de las manos y se los lleva casi arrastrándolos. El tipo era agradable, jovial y bastante entusiasta demasiado dirían ellos que por poco les arranca los brazos

En la cocina algo de raro había. Los platos estaban si lavar y parecía que estaban así ya algunos días. Mientras Jack se fue a buscar algunas cosas. Los chicos se quedaron en la cocina y aprovecharon para revisar algunas cosas.

Ken : ¿Qué es esto?-

Genzo : comida.

Ken: eso ya lo sé. Lo que me refiero es porque esta aquí.

Genzo: me supongo que Jack es como todos los mortales que tiene que comer para vivir-

Ken: esta comida ya lleva algunos días.

Genzo: seguro son las sobras o tal vez tuvo que salir a trabajar y no pudo comer hasta que hoy volvió- se escucharon unos pasos- parece que ya volvió, ven aquí. se puede molestar si te encuentra revisando sus cosas.

Ken se fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a Genzo en el preciso instante que Jack entraba a la cocina.

Jack: disculpen la demora es que tuve que arreglar algo en el sótano…. ah si los refrescos ahora se los doy. y luego comenzaremos con nuestra obra. … será una de las mejores actuaciones

Genzo : eh si. ¿ quiere que le digamos en que consistía nuestra idea?

Jack: ¡NO!- de repente sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo de furia y su voz casi fue la de un gruñido y luego volvió a sonreír -...mmm por supuesto. Siempre es bueno escuchar las propuestas de los principiantes. ¿Sabían que ellos pueden darnos muchas sorpresas?

Genzo: eh la verdad que no entiendo. Ok le explicamos. Lo que nosotros queríamos es que usted se haga pasar por un secuestrador y rapte a Taro que es uno de nuestros amigos que están peleados y luego llame a Tsubasa, el otro chico y le pida una suma de dinero , claro no demasiado, algo pequeño ( N.A : eso vale Taro para ellos?. vaya con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos) y le de las instrucciones a Tsubasa que tiene que venir él solo hasta aquí donde los encerraremos en uno de los cuartos por un rato y se verán en la obligación de hablarse. Después usted dirá que sintió pena y los dejara ir sin hacerles nada.-

Le iban diciendo los detalles del plan mientras bebían el vaso de refresco que tenían en la mano, que por cierto sabia bastante raro.

Jack: oh.¡que idea tan estupenda!- dice poniéndose de pie de un solo salto sobre la silla- jajaja es el mejor guión que he escuchado en toda mi vida!- volviendo de un salto al suelo- eres brillante, pero lamentablemente tengo que dejarte por unos segundos. los deberes me llaman.

Genzo: claro….

Jack: pero espérame aquí que enseguida regreso. Prometo volver pronto.

Genzo: aquí lo esperamos.

Jack : espero que no me extrañes demasiado-

Genzo: procurare no hacerlo- luego cuando el actor se fue- Ese tipo esta algo loco típico de todos los artistas ¿tú que piensas?- al no obtener respuesta se voltea a ver porque su amigo estaba tan silencioso y - ¿te dormiste?. oye no es momento para dormir….Ken, ¡despierta!- le sacudía le daba de cachetadas ( N.A : vaya manerita de despertar a la gente) y nada - ¿Cómo pudiste?...quedarte dormido tan rápido….ya…..me ….contagiaste… creo…que ….también….. dormiré un poquito….

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el suelo.

- por fin despiertas. – mira hacia donde le estaban hablando y junto a él estaba Ken.

Genzo : ¿Dónde estamos?.¿y donde esta Jack?- trata de levantarse

Ken: ni te molestes en hacerlo. Estamos encadenados.

Genzo: ¿Qué?. ¿ y Jack?-

Ken: afilando un hacha. Según él para "su gran obra".

Genzo: ah entiendo. Esto es parte de la actuación-

Ken: no precisamente. mejor mira el periódico que esta en el suelo. te vas a encontrar con una noticia sorprendente de nuestro carismático amigo-

Genzo, leyendo el periódico: " les informamos a la comunidad que hace unos días se a escapado un paciente con alteraciones mentales con tendencias al asesinato. Es muy peligroso, se dice que ya lleva algunas muertes en su lista. El sujeto finge ser una persona amistosa y alegre hasta finge lo que usted quiere que sea o piensa que es… va vestido totalmente de negro y lleva unos lentes oscuros, es una persona alta, contextura normal, cabello desordenado…. si lo ve en algún lugar no se acerque a él solo comuníquese con las autoridades. Es muy peligroso."

Ken: creo que nos metimos en un pequeño problemita.

- yo creo que si-

Genzo : Jack. sobre la…..

Jack, tomando el periódico del suelo : ja. dicen cosas halagadoras de mi ¿ no lo creen así?. ah estos admiradores míos, no se cansan de adularme. Y ustedes dos deben sentirse afortunados porque serán igual de…

Ken : eh no gracias. Nosotros no necesitamos que nos admiren. no nos gusta mucho que digamos- pensando- nos gusta pero siempre en cuando estemos vivos- luego a Jack: - y además no somos buenos actores.

Genzo: es cierto. somos malos que digo malos somos pésimos, peor que eso. Te arruinaríamos tu obra.

Jack: yo soy un buen maestro.

Dos golpes secos inundaron la habitación y luego el sonido de unos goteos y más golpes. La mesa estaba llena de sangre y el afilador volvía a sonar y uno de ellos rogaba que no se le ocurra encender la maquina que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Mientras Ken pensaba en esa posibilidad de desgracia porque como estaba en ese momento era lo de menos ya que la verdadera desgracia pasaría si es que al tipo se le ocurría encender la dichosa maquinita. Hubiese seguido en sus pensamientos sino fuese por la interrupción de la persona que tenia a lado.

Genzo: ey. necesitaba ese brazo! y esa pierna también.

Jack, mirando hacia todos lados : ¿Quién?.¿quien dijo eso?- mira en dirección a la mesa – ustedes no pueden decir nada.

Genzo: tengo derecho a opinar. Además te falta más precisión esta cortando todo desigual.

Jack: otra vez!.- acercándose- no. ellos no fueron- alejándose - es imposible. jajajaja creo que a sido un día de mucho trabajo. Todo a salido perfecto..

Ken : Genzo ¿quieres cerrar la boca por unos instantes?-

Genzo: tengo una idea!. finjamos estar muerto y seguro nos deja en paz.

Ken: yo finjo estar muerto desde que me partieron a la mitad y tú tendrías que haber hecho lo mismo desde el instante que te hicieron un harakiri totalmente gratuito.

Genzo: si, pero mal hecho.

Ken: aah vas a acabar con mi hígado o con lo que me queda dentro del cuerpo porque la otra mitad no se donde andará.

Genzo: esta junto a mi baso. No te digo, Jack ni siquiera sabe hacer bien esto del ritual de suicidio y luego presume de ser muy inteligente y buen actor.

Toda la conversación era a un sonido bastante bajo. Mientras Jack estaba ocupado guardando unas cosas y sacando otras.

Jack : el día fue productivo para mi, pero ustedes chicos – negando con la cabeza- lamento decirles que no son tan buenos actores y creo que esta será la ultima vez que trabajemos juntos. a menos que quieran tener otra oportunidad-

Ken: no gracias. Con esto ya tuvimos suficiente.

Jack, estaba con los ojos que ya se le salían : ¿Qué?.¿como es posible? estas hablando?

Ken : si, estoy hablando ¿ porque te sorprendes?¿acaso no has visto a nadie hablar?

Jack, temblando como una hoja: tú, no debes hablar!. no debes moverte!¡estas muerto!.

Ken: moverme? solo porque cortaste mi cuerpo a la mitad piensas que no puedo moverme?. mira que si puedo.

La cabeza del actor era un remolino no sabía si lo que veía era real o una jugada de sus pensamiento, una alucinación. Nadie podía moverse en ese estado. Estaba cansando , era eso, su mente le jugaba bromas jajaja que mente tan bromista solo tenía que cerrar los ojos, respirar profundamente, relajarse y al abrir los ojos nuevamente ambos chicos estarían en la mesa. Así lo hizo pero….

- no te servirá de nada hacer eso. Aun estoy aquí

Jack: tú no eres real!¡yo te corte en pedazos! tal como hice con la gente de esta casa! y ellos no se movían!. ellos si eran buenos actores jajajajajaja.¡tú ni siquiera sabes morirte!

Ken: ¿crees que algo así puede matarme?. ah ¿Qué hiciste con las personas de esta casa?.

Jack : están muertas. los elimine a todos – arrodillándose- con… mis propias manos- por un momento había algo de cordura y hasta sentimiento de culpabilidad- no me hicieron nada. fueron amables, pero tuve que matarlos.

Ken: cual fue el motivo?.

Jack, con la mirada fija al suelo: no lo sé

Ken, acercándose y tratando de tomarle por la mano: pobre de ti-

Jack, volviendo a reaccionar: ¡aléjate de mi!.¡no te me acerques!.

Ken: que mal agradecido. Yo solo trataba de consolarte.

Jack : no necesito que me consueles!. y si te acercas más

Ken: ¿Qué vas hacer?...¡eres tan solo un pobre demente que no sabe si esto es real o no! ¿estas asustado?¿tienes miedo?- jack temblaba- yo también estaría asustado.

Jack:¡ eres una alucinación!¡tú, ni él, ni los que estaban en esta casa son reales!¡todo es una maldita alucinación!.

Ken : jajajajajaja eso es lo que tú crees? o es lo que quieres creer?. te diré la verdad todo esto es real

Jack: YA MUERETE!- le lanzó un cuchillo que tenia al alcance de la mano y se fue a clavarse directo en su frente – te lo dije. Eso te pasa por no obedecer lo que se te dice!.

Ken: ese es un defecto que tengo- sacándose el cuchillo- y ya deja estos juegos.¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esto no me afecta?. pero a ti si ¿quieres sabes si duele o no?. como se siente esta hoja fría atravesándote la piel y rompiéndote los huesos.¿no te da curiosidad?

Jack se fue corriendo hacia la mesa y tomando el hacha que estaba allí se dio la vuelta para encarar a… este…..bueno lo que se estaba arrastrando en dirección suya, no sabia si decir persona porque para Jack a pesar de su demencia, eso ya no eran un humano.

Jack: si te acercas juro que…..- justo cuando iba a decir algo más una voz detrás suyo

- me podrías pasar mi brazo? esta a tu lado derecho-

Jack, automáticamente toma lo que estaba a su lado derecho y lo pasa hacia atrás: ah si. toma.

-gracias-

Fue en ese instante que el chico se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.¡ se había olvidado del otro!. Se giro lentamente y al segundo después su cabeza rodaba por la habitación.

Ken: ¡Genzo!. tú siempre me arruinas la diversión!.

Genzo: piensas que yo me iba a quedar así hasta mañana!¿¡cuando pensabas acabar!

Ken: eso era precisamente lo que iba hacer , pero tuviste que arruinarlo todo!.

Genzo: ok, lo siento. Además que te quejas si ya tuviste tu entretenimiento con el otro tipo que quería ser nuestro "amigo".

Ken: ahora fui yo él que hizo todo eso?. me parece que tanto golpe te esta haciendo fallar la memoria porque según recuerdo fuiste tú él que hizo todo y dejó así al pobre infeliz.

Genzo: jajaja de veras fui yo él que provocó el desmayo de Kojiro y los griteríos de los otros.

Ken: ya vez y ahora me arruinas a mi.

Genzo: es que ya me aburría. Esta bien, la próxima vez te dejare a ti solo. Ahora reparemos todo esto y luego nos vamos que ya debe ser algo tarde.

Después de regenerarse nuevamente y limpiar todo, volvieron al hotel

Mikami: ¿Dónde han estado todo el día?.

Genzo: caminando.

Mikami: hasta estas horas? ya son más de las 9 de la noche.

Ken: disculpe no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

Mikami: ya no importa. ¿ya cenaron?.

Genzo : si – y no mentía porque después de salir de esa casa se fueron muy tranquilamente a cenar algo

Ken: si me disculpa, me voy a dormir

Mikami: ah Ken te cambiamos de cuarto. Ahora compartirás cuarto con Genzo.

Genzo:¡queeeeeeeeeee!. y yo que culpa tengo!

Ken: pero

Mikami: te la pasas todo el día y gran parte de la noche y hasta amaneces en un cuarto que no es tuyo y yo no voy a pagar por un cuarto que no se utiliza.

Genzo: Mikami no me puedes hacer esto.

Mikami: claro que si puedo. y observa como lo hago.

Ken: ¿no había otro?.

Mikami: si, pero como vi. que últimamente ustedes ya se estaban llevando bien. decidí ponerlos en un solo lugar y espero que sigan así hasta por lo menos volver a Japón.- el hombre se fue dejando a los otros dos

Genzo: ni modo. que le vamos hacer.

Ken: camina, que ya me muero de sueño.

Una vez adentro

Genzo: sabes. Creo que las serpientes hubieran sido más efectivas.

Ken: un día más sin resultados

Genzo: si tuvimos resultados.

Ken: ¿Cuáles?

Genzo, mirándole fijamente: que tú das más miedo que yo.

Ken: pero tú eres más preciso y además yo, la verdad, es que no pensaba matarlo.

Genzo :¡que!¿entonces que estabas pensando hacer?

Ken, mirando a la puerta: solo pensaba asustarlo un poco y que se fuera corriendo y alguien lo encuentre

Genzo, totalmente sorprendido: sabes que eso podría ser muy peligroso. él habría contado todo lo que vio.

Ken: si lo sé, pero era un pobre demente ¿quién le iba a creer?.

Genzo: nadie, pero de todas formas

Ken: por eso te dije que eres mejor que yo. Tú no perderías tiempo jugando, eres más preciso.

Genzo , sonriendo para si mismo : más preciso. Sabes a eso otros lo llamarían más cruel. De nosotros dos tú eres el único que puedo dominar ese lado salvaje que aparece cada vez que estamos en serios problemas. En cambio yo aún no puedo. ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en la escuela?.

Ken: si, pero lo hiciste porque estabas asustado

Genzo: creí que nunca más iba a volverte a ver. No sabía que eras igual que yo y cuando lo supe fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Sino fuera por ti ahora tendría muchas muertes en mi lista

Ken: yo creo que gracias a ti es que estamos aquí ya que si por mi fuera hace rato nos habrían metido algún laboratorio.

Genzo, riendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo : mejor vamos a dormir

Ken: solo veo una cama

Genzo: si, tú duermes en el suelo

Ken, mirando a Genzo totalmente sorprendido: ¿¡qué!. Eso no

Genzo: jajaja , era broma. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.

Ken con el ceño fruncido : que malo eres.

Alguien golpea la puerta y se escucha una voz detrás de esta

-¡apaguen, esa luz!.-

Genzo: Si, lo haremos en este instante- apaga las luces y camina hacia donde estaba Ken: esto si que esta oscuro, por suerte podemos ver en la oscuridad- y sin motivo alguno se tropieza y caen encima de Ken

Ken: si puedes ver en la oscuridad porque caes sobre mi?

Genzo: tropecé con..- lo piensa por unos instantes- una hormiga.

Ken: no me digas.

Genzo: creo que debería tropezar más a menudo.

Ken : ¿y cuantos tropiezos tiene Schneider al día?

De nuevo la voz detrás de la puerta

-Silencio! que tanto están hablando. han tenido todo el día para hablar!

Genzo, susurrándole a Ken: ese entrenador Gamo anda algo amargado, creo que le voy a buscar pareja. tal vez así se alegra más-

Ken estuvo a punto de reírse pero su risa fue silenciada por el beso del otro chico

Ken: Gamo, quiere que estemos en silencio-

Genzo, mirando a la puerta y luego susurrándole a Ken: entonces no hagamos ruido.

Se quedaron sonriéndose y mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes y …..

Y nos veremos o mejor dicho leeremos en el sgte capitulo

Notas de Autor

1. gracias por leer este capitulo y bueno por leer todo el fic porque si ya están aquí quiere decir que me siguen desde el inicio.

2. Un agradecimiento a los leñadores que nos prestaron sus hachas y demás objetos cortantes.

3 Sobre la casa donde se realizan las escenas más gore. quiero informarles con agrado que la casa a quedado bien limpia. los chicos se encargaron de eso y se retiraron dejándola totalmente reluciente y claro sin olvidar sus pertenencias.

4. un agradecimiento al actor de teatro ( al verdadero) por tomarse la molestia de quedarse esperando casi todo el día. Le pagaremos el día desperdiciado

Nos veremos en el sgte capitulo y esta vez tratare de no demorar mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

Este capitulo contiene escenas gore y yaoi

Así se la pasaron hasta avanzada la noche sin hacer ruido tan solo jugando con la lapto de Genzo ( n.a : jajaja mal pensadas). Después de jugar por un buen rato a Genzo se le ocurre una idea

-voy a ver si tengo algún contacto en el msn-

Ken: a esta hora? crees que alguien este conectado?

Genzo: no creo, pero igual quiero ver si tengo algún mensaje.- abre su msn y para su sorpresa alguien estaba en línea.

Ken : Schneider esta en linea.

Y justo cuando Genzo esta a punto de escribir Schneider se le adelanta

-hola-

Genzo: Hola

Ken : que hace a estas horas en el Internet?. como que es muy tarde.

Genzo : que estas haciendo?

Schneider: hablando contigo

Genzo :pero que haces en un Internet a estas horas!-

Schneider: estoy en mi casa. Es que me compre una lapto recién hoy y como no tengo sueño me puse a ver que hay de bueno.

Genzo : espero que no estés entrando a esas páginas que ya una vez te encontré-

Schneider: ya te dije el motivo por el que entraba a esa página. Solo para hacer un bien a la sociedad. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Ken : de que página hablan?.

Genzo le cuenta la historia.

Flashback:

Esto sucedió hace un tiempo atrás. Después de un duro entrenamiento. Schneider le había dicho a Genzo que no iba a poder acompañarle a su casa porque tenía que ir a recoger a su hermanita de la escuela.

Genzo : entonces nos vemos más tarde-

Schneider: si. adiós- el joven se va corriendo.

Genzo: ¿con que hermanita? eh. Acaso piensa que soy idiota!.¡Hoy es sábado!¡y los sábados no hay escuela!. Ahora voy a ver a donde vas con tanta prisa- agarra su mochila y sale corriendo en dirección de donde había ido Schneider.

Vio al joven alemán entrar a una cabina de Internet y se tuvo que esperar unos minutos para entrar, pero al final decide no entrar.

Mientras tanto Schneider estaba en una página donde habían muchas personas conectadas

Schneider : ¿ que me pondré de nick? – después de pensar un rato : - ah ya se- y escribe en nick de usuario : sexy emperador alemán. te cumplirá todos tus caprichos- listo ahora veamos quien cae.

Después de conversar por un rato con varias personas de temas frívolos. Decide que es momento de cerrar, pero justo en ese momento entra alguien más que en su nick escribía : chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias". Schneider ni corto ni perezoso es el primero en hablarle a este nuevo usuario

- hola, así que estas dispuesto a todo tipo de experiencias-

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias: si. No tengo ningún tipo de prejuicios. tú pídeme lo que quieras.

Schneider: me gusta la gente que no le tiene miedo a nada- abre el privado: - mejor conversamos por aquí. Dime ¿Cómo eres?.

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias: soy bastante atractivo, una mirada sexy, un cuerpazo que te mueres.

Schneider : wow entonces eres una belleza.

-claro. Lástima que al chico con el que salgo parece que eso no le interesa –

Schneider: ese es un grandísimo idiota. Por cierto que es lo que te gusta?

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias: el futbol

Schneider : que coincidencia a mi también. Y yo soy futbolista. soy capitán y centrodelantero. ¿Qué dices tenemos una cita?

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias: pero sabes yo solo salgo con futbolistas de categoría no con cualquier novato.

Schneider : yo soy un jugador con categoría de 100. soy Karl Heinz Schneider más conocido como el emperador alemán ¿Qué más categoría que eso?. tengo categoría hasta para la fila del pan.

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias : no sé, es que no quiero tener una desilusión. Ya sé, envíame una foto-

Schneider : mejor me pongo Webcams para que veas que no miento- conecta la Webcams: ya vez que no te estoy mintiendo- Schneider sonríe a la cámara.

chico sexy dispuesto a tener todo tipo de "experiencias: ¡ con que vas a la escuela de tu hermanita!.¡Maldito mentiroso!.

Schneider : ¿Genzo?, eres tú?

Genzo : quien más?. ¡Ahora los sábados también hay escuela!.

Schneider : eh no. Lo que pasa es que…. mira. queríamos que todo esto sea un secreto, pero te lo voy a contar. Entre los muchachos del equipo hemos decidido formar una ong y por medio de estos chat captar a los jóvenes que se dedican a este tipo de vida para conversar con ellos y enseñarles futbol para que así sean personas de bien y cambien su manera de pensar.

Genzo : ah. que lindo. tú y los chicos fundando una ONG..

Schneider : ¿me crees?

Genzo : claro que….¡NO!. Acaso crees que me voy a tragar un cuento tan estúpido!¡ crees que nací ayer!

Schneider : deja de estar gritando que ya pareces vieja amargada. Cuidado que pronto te van ha salir arrugas. jajajajaja

Genzo : y encima te burlas de mi!. Espera que te tenga al alcance de mis manos…..Comienza a rezar tus oraciones!.

Schneider : ya me cansaste. Sabes una cosa?. No te tengo miedo ven si quieres. ven para decírtelo en tu cara.

Genzo :¡ESTOY DETRÁS DE TI , IDIOTA!

Schneider se voltea y ve a Genzo parado detrás suyo con una lapto en sus manos.

Schneider , tragando saliva : ay dios mío ayúdame.

Genzo : ¡ te voy a poner la computadora de sombrero ¡

Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Volviendo a la actualidad.

Genzo seguía conversando con Schneider mientras Ken se reía de la historia que le había contado su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente. Los dos jóvenes se fueron a desayunar con sus amigos. Genzo iba frotándose los ojos porque había dormido poco y cuando derepente escucha la voz de Taro gritar

-¡METEORO DE PEGASO!

Genzo :¿qué fue….?

Apenas estaba hablando cuando Hikaru interviene, salta y se ubica junto a Misaki

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!-

Ken : ¿ que le pasa a Hikaru?

Kojiro aparece en escena : no podrán conmigo!. tomen esto ¡ DRAGON ASCENDENTE!.

Genzo : pero que infantiles!¿que les pasara a estos?- y de pronto una voz al costado suyo

-¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!-

Genzo : ¡ Ken!. tú, también!

Ken : perdón. es que uno se contagia-

Genzo : mejor entremos al comedor.

En el comedor estaban ya desayunando sus demás compañeros de equipo, por suerte los locos eran solo esos 3

Misugi : y los otros no van a desayunar?.

Genzo : están afuera gritando no se que cosa.

Ken : si quieren voy a llamarlos- y justo cuando esta dando la media vuelta para ir en busca de sus amigos. Genzo lo agarra del brazo

- tú, no vas a ningún lado-

Misugi : mejor voy yo.

A los minutos entra Misugi seguido de Taro, Hikaru y Kojiro. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo porque casi no encuentran nada. Kojiro se sienta frente a Genzo y Ken

-Por cierto. ¿ en donde se metieron ustedes dos el día de ayer?.

Ken : eh ¿nosotros?

Takeshi, entrando a la conversación: si ustedes. No los vimos casi todo el día.-

Ken : ah bueno. Nos aburrimos un poco del museo y salimos a caminar un poco.

Kojiro : ¿y a donde?.

Ken no sabia que contestar. claro no podía decirles " nos encontramos con un actor que resultó ser un loco, que nos partió en pedazos con un hacha y luego lo matamos y ocultamos su cadáver en un congelador , por lo demás nada en especial" desde luego que eso no se podía mencionar. ¿motivos?

todos se les quedarían mirando completamente espantados.

Los encerrarían en el cuarto hasta que vuelvan a Japón

Encerrados no podrían hacer nada para que Tsubasa y Taro se amisten

Adiós a su puesto de portero de la selección japonesa

Y si no los llevaban de nuevo a Japón y en lugar de eso los encerraban en Cabo Sunión?

Ken miraba a Genzo y el chico entendió que su amigo necesitaba una mano

- ah pues a ningún lugar en especial solo acompañamos a un actor que en verdad era un loco y quiso matarnos pero al final nosotros los matamos a él-

Ken por poquito y se cae de la silla, pero los demás soltaron a reírse

Masao: jajajajajajaja ay Genzo, que humor tan negro tienes.

Aoi : si lo dijera Kojiro lo creería. Pero yo creo que Ken es incapaz de hacer algo así-

Kojiro : ¿ y crees que yo si?

Aoi : eh bueno.

Y antes de que Kojiro estrangule a Aoi a Genzo se le ocurre una buena pregunta

-¿ de donde sacaron eso de los meteoros de Pegaso y el polvo de diamantes?

Taro: de un libro que encontramos en la biblioteca del museo. En el libro cuenta la leyenda de Athena y sus 88 caballeros que tuvieron que enfrentar las guerras santas. Supuestamente el libro es real .

Genzo : debe ser solo un cuento para impresionar a los turistas.

Taro: no se. Pero cuando leía el libro vi a una persona hablar con el bibliotecario y le recriminaba sobre traer ese libro a la vista de todo el mundo y el bibliotecario respondió: no se preocupe. Todos lo leerán como si fuera un cuento y nada más"

Genzo : seguro fue un actor y lo hacen siempre para atraer gente. Deben tener un trato con una librería así ellos dicen que el libro es real y la gente al escuchar va a la librería y lo compra.

Taro: pueda ser. Pero tuve suerte que me prestara el libro.

Ken: ¿me podrías prestar el libro?

Taro: claro. ayer lo termine de leer. es tan interesante que no lo sueltas hasta que lo terminas.

Taro y Ken se retiran en busca del libro al cuarto del primero. Los demás hacen lo mismo y cada quien se dirige a sus propias habitaciones.

Genzo en su habitación pensaba en algún nuevo plan para amistar a Tsubasa y Taro Cuando entra Ken con un libro en la mano.

Ken : este libro si que es emocionante.

Genzo : No me digas que tú también crees en eso?.

Ken : bueno. se lee tan real.

Genzo : vamos Ken. es solo un cuento.

Ken : y porque no puede ser real?.

Genzo : dioses reencarnados, caballeros con armadura protegidos por constelaciones, personas con poderes, guerras santas contra dioses. Nada de eso suena muy real que digamos

Ken : Futbolistas que saltan diez metros de alto, que puedan romper una pared de concreto con un balón, impulsarse de un poste al otro o impulsar a otro jugador con los pies y mandarlo como 20 metros arriba, detener un balón con una gorra y para completar dos chicos que puedan reconstruir su cuerpo después de ser cortados, quemados, acuchillados, etc, etc. Sino lo vieras ¿eso te sonaría real?

Genzo se quedo pensativo y Ken volvió a su lectura. Genzo encendió el lapto haber si encontraba a alguien con quien conversar

Ken : algún conectado?

Genzo : no. nadie.

Ken : ni siquiera Karl?

Genzo : tampoco.

¿ que estaba haciendo el joven emperador alemán?. Ahora mismo lo sabremos. Así que por el momento dejamos la hermosa Grecia y nos vamos a Alemania

Karl se estaba dando un refrescante baño cuando alguien toca a la puerta

-justo ahora.¿quien es?-

Una voz le responde : Hola Karl. Somos nosotros. ¿ podemos pasar?-

Karl reconoce a sus amigos de equipo Muller y Kaltz.

-Claro pasen. La puerta solo esta cerrada. No tiene seguro- los dos chicos entran al departamento- pónganse cómodos enseguida salgo.

Muller : no te apures. Aquí te esperamos.

Kaltz : ¿y Genzo?-

Karl : esta de viaje. Se fue a Grecia. ¿ no les había contado?-

Muller : ¿se fue a Grecia él solo?.¿Por qué no le acompañaste?

Karl : no se fue solo. sino que se fue con toda la selección japonesa.

Kaltz: y también fue el tal Tsubasa.

Karl : si. es el capitán, tiene que ir-

Muller : que envidia. Me imagino que Grecia debe ser un lugar muy hermoso.

Kaltz : y no te da miedo que Genzo este solo con Tsubasa.

Karl : ¿ y porque me iba a dar miedo?

Muller : ya. no le metas ideas a la cabeza.

Kaltz : para nada. Pero Schneider siempre nos cuenta que Tsubasa y Genzo fueron amigos desde niños y por ahí existían rumores que algo pasaba entre ellos, claro eso cuando Genzo estaba en Japón.

Karl cerrando la llave de la ducha y envolviéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura: eso fue solo un rumor . Además ya se los dije fue todo el equipo no solo Tsubasa y Genzo.

Kaltz : pero ya sabes que no faltan motivos para celebrar y beber licor y tragos van y vienen y quien sabe y Genzo termina confundiendo a Tsubasa contigo porque la verdad ustedes dos se parecen bastante.- Karl estaba totalmente frío- y tal vez Tsubasa pueda aprovechar de las circunstancias.

Karl :¡ eso si que no!.¡ sobre mi cadáver!-

Muller : no le hagas caso a este loco solo lo dice para mo…..- derepente algo a toda velocidad pasa delante de los dos futbolistas - ¿Qué fue eso?. Karl, ey ¿estas bien?

Kaltz : ey viejo solo era una broma- se asoma al cuarto del baño – eh ¿Dónde esta?-

a desaparecido

Muller : a donde pudo haber ido con tanta prisa.

Volvamos a Grecia

Tsubasa : a donde creen que vayamos hoy ?

Ryo : ojala que nos quedemos aquí. ya estoy cansado de tanto caminar.

Aoi : pero si a todos los lugares fuimos en autobús.

Ryo : pero igual tuvimos que caminar- al ver la cara de no entender de todos- en el zoológico tuvimos que caminar, en el museo también

Ken : por lo menos tú no estuviste nadando con un par de cocodrilos.

Genzo :ah. que aburrido es…- de repente alguien le cubre los ojos. Genzo entiendo y trata de adivinar : ¿Ken?.

Ken , quien ya había visto quien era la visita : no soy yo. sigue intentando.

Genzo empieza a tocar las manos que le cubrían los ojos y vaya que conocía esas manos y digamos que bastante bien : Karl – cuando las manos se apartan de sus ojos. Genzo voltea a ver para constatar que no estaba equivocado: - Karl….¡pero que demonios haces sin ropa!-

Karl se mira así mismo y al verse solo cubierto por una toalla : jajajaja tuve tanta prisa por llegar que olvide ponerme la ropa jajaja-

Tsubasa : Hola.

Ryo : que bueno que llegaste porque alguien te estaba extrañando – mirando disimuladamente a Genzo

Kojiro : no se si en Alemania este de moda andar tan solo cubierto por una toalla, pero dudo que aquí lo este. Así que mejor consíguele ropa a tu amigo

Genzo : por primera vez te doy la razón. Ken, acompáñame.

Al rato vuelven con todo un juego de ropa. En el cuarto de Genzo

Karl : como siempre eliges bien la ropa.

Genzo : Ken me ayudo un poco. Ahora quiero que me des una buena explicación de que vengas tan rápido.

Karl : pero para que si lo importante es que estoy aquí- tomándolo por la cintura – acaso no te alegra verme?

Genzo con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Karl : claro que si

Karl tomándole por el mentón y acercándole el rostro al suyo para estar suficientemente cerca : ¿y entonces?. Vine hasta aquí porque extrañaba besarte.-

Ken miraba a los dos chicos besándose y pensaba : dos son compañía y tres son multitud así que yo me voy- se acerca caminando muy despacio hasta la puerta y justo cuando esta por abrirla.

Genzo : Karl aún quiero que me una explicación.

Karl : ehm esta bien si tanto insistes. La verdad toda la culpa la tuvieron Dieter y Herman. Ellos estuvieron diciéndome que como estarías aquí solo con Tsubasa y tal vez…

Genzo : ¡qué!. ¡Solo viniste por celoso!. Esto es el colmo!. ¡hasta cuando tengo que decirte que Tsubasa y yo solo somos y fuimos amigos!.

Karl : es que habían rumores

Genzo : ahora le haces caso a los rumores.

Karl : no es eso. Es que a uno le crean la desconfianza.

Genzo : ahora dudas de mi?

Karl : de ti nunca, pero si de ese Tsubasa. Esta bien acepto que fue culpa mía no debí dejarme llevar por el comentario de ese par de locos. ¿me perdonas?.

Genzo miraba a Karl con cara de querer matarlo, pero para la suerte de este ultimo alguien llama a la puerta. Ken quien era el que estaba más cerca ( n.a : claro a 10ctm de la puerta) abre

Taro : a que no sabes a donde nos vamos de turismo?.

Ken : al monte olimpo?.

Taro : no, aunque seria buena idea, pero no. Nos vamos a Rodorio.

Karl : y puedo ir yo con ustedes?

Taro : claro. los chicos ya están esperando a fuera del hotel. solo faltan ustedes, Masao, Kazuo, Shun, Mitsuru.

Ken : ya vamos.

Karl : Misaki voy contigo.

A los pocos minutos salen Ken y Genzo y cuando están a medio camino se encuentran con los Tachibana empujando un sillón que estaba a mitad de la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Kazuo acercándose : ey pueden ayudarnos un poco con esto- señala el sillón

Ken : si. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Kazuo: sencillo solo tenemos que empujar el sillón.

Los cuatro chicos empujan el mueble con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sillón no se mueve ni un centímetro

Genzo : alguien puede llamar a Hércules?

Y desde el otro extremo de sillón alguien responde :

- Si. aquí estoy.

Genzo : eh

Un joven de mediana estatura y delgado se pone de pie : Yo soy Hércules.

Genzo : ehm yo me refería al de la mitología.

Hércules : les agradezco su ayuda , pero mejor lo dejamos aquí. Va hacer imposible sacar este sillón de la habitación.

Kazuo y Masao murmuraron : ah. que? era sacarlo?.

Los cuatro decidieron retirarse antes de que el joven Hércules los escuche porque no vaya hacer que de pronto haga honor a su nombre.

Y cuando llegan al primer piso

Ryo : mira Genzo. Schneider tiene admiradoras en todo el mundo.

Genzo ve a Karl sonriéndole animadamente a una chica : ¡¿Quién es esa!.

Ryo : no se. Es una niña muy linda ¿no?.

Genzo : ¡es una candidata a cadáver!

Ken : ahora si llameemos a todo el ejercito de Leonidas.

Genzo iba en dirección a matar a la muchacha que estaba ajena al peligro.

Ken : que alguien lo detenga!.

Rápidamente Genzo es sujetado por Jito, Kojiro, Misugi, Tsubasa, Hikaru, los Tachibana, Makoto, Takeshi, Aoi, Taro,

Ken va rápidamente hasta donde estaba Karl con la joven: ya nos vamos.

Karl a la chica : fue un placer conocerte.

Chica : a donde van?

Ken murmurando : que te importa!

Karl : a Rodorio

- ah yo también voy para allá.¿puedo ir con ustedes?.

Ken : no…. es que los asientos ya están ocupados.

Karl : preguntémosle al chofer tal vez si alcanzan asientos.- se va y al minuto vuelve- si hay un lugar junto al chofer.

Chica : que lindo. entonces le haré compañía joven Karl.

Karl : ah si. por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre.

Chica : me llamo Sabrina

Ken : Genzo quiere hablar contigo- se lleva a Karl del brazo

Sabrina : te estaré esperando en un autobús.

Ken se aseguró de que Genzo y Karl se sentaran juntos y ahora él tenia que buscar donde sentarse y que mejor lugar que detrás de los mencionados

- Aoi ¿puedo sentarme contigo?.

Aoi que si que le agradaba la noticia : claro que si. Si quieres puedes sentarte junto a la ventana.- pensando : asi puedo aprovechar un poquito.

Durante el viaje casi todo estaba calmado y digo casi todo porque había un pequeño detalle digamos varios:

1 Aoi no dejaba de tratar de toquetear a Ken claro disimuladamente.

2 Ken ya estaba cansado de amenazar a Aoi que lo dejase en paz porque de lo contrario iba a sacarlo volando por la ventana.

3 Sabrina o como Ken la había bautizado "la infiltrada" no dejaba de sonreírle y hacerle ojitos a Karl

Lo bueno era que Karl y Genzo ya se estaban hablando animadamente y eso era clara señal que estaban bien de nuevo, pero no podían ni estar ni abrazándose ni besándose porque había una persona ajena a este tema.

Cuando llegaron a Rodorio que era un pueblito. Todo mundo se fue a conocer el lugar y como siempre Tsubasa y Taro cada uno por su lado. Y ….¡ Y se les había olvidado eso!.¡Hacer amistar a Taro y Tsubasa!.

Genzo, llevándose a Ken aun lado : tenemos que planear algo para amistar a esos dos.

Ken, pensando : pero si Genzo deja solo a Karl. esa Sabrina se le va a pegar como chicle- a Genzo : ehm. tengo una idea que tal si tú te tomas el día libre y vas con Karl-

Genzo : pero

Ken : deja todo en mis manos. Se va corriendo para encontrar a quien sea primero ya sea Tsubasa o a Taro, pero se fue a chocar con alguien que no deseaba.

Ken: oye ten más… ah eras tú, Sabrina.

Sabrina : ay disculpa venia distraída y no te vi. ¿Haz visto a Karl?. es que quería invitarle a almorzar conozco un bonito restaurante en este pueblo.

Ken : creo que ya se fue. si eso, ya se fue.

Sabrina: ¿cómo?

Ken: le llamaron, creo que estaba ocupado- pensando: le puedo sacar información a esta chica : - pero si quieres yo te puedo acompañar.

Sabrina : ok. aunque todavía es temprano. ¿Adonde quieres ir? yo conozco todo este pueblo. Puedo ser tu guía turística.

Ken : que tal si vamos a las afueras del pueblo.

Sabrina : de acuerdo, pero no podemos ir muy lejos.

Ken, pensando : un día malgastado. Todo para mantener alejada a esta de Karl.

Estuvieron caminando animadamente aunque la única con ánimos era Sabrina porque Ken iba arrastrando los pies y rogando no cruzarse con Karl. Una vez en las afueras del pueblo.

Sabrina : ahora a donde quieres ir?.

Ken : ehm- mirando de frente ve a unos hombres vestidos de una forma rara como centinelas del siglo pasado- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

Sabrina : no sé.

Ken : vamos a ver. Y se fueron hasta donde estaban esos hombres

- No pueden pasar!.

Ken : pensando : este tipo de siente Gandalf. Luego al hombre: ¿y por?

- porque esta prohibido.

Sabrina : pero somos visitantes.

- se prohíbe la entrada a personas ajenas al pueblo de Rodorio. Retírense.

Ken : esta bien. nos vamos.

Sabrina : ay yo estoy cansada de caminar.- a los centinelas : oigan ¿habrá algún problema si nos sentamos en rato a descansar en estas piedras.?

- ninguno.

En ese instante a Ken se le ocurre una idea.

-quieres beber algo?.¿una cerveza?

Sabrina ahora le estaba sonriendo : déjame descansar unos minutos y volvemos al pueblo.

Ken : tú quédate aquí y yo voy por la cerveza.

Sabrina y los otros hombres estaban totalmente sorprendidos al ver la velocidad con la que corría.

el centurión a su compañero : oye ese chico por poco y alcanza la velocidad de la luz.

- si nada más le ha faltado un tantito porque la del sonido de seguro que ya la ha traspasado.

Y a los dos minutos ya estaba de vuelta y eso que llegar caminando hasta ese lugar les había tomado 10 minutos.

Los chicos se sentaron a conversar sobre sus vidas primero cosas sin importancia , pero Ken se aseguraba que sea solo la chica que bebiera y así sacarle información.

- así que eres de aquí.¿de que parte de Grecia?

Sabrina ya algo mareada : la verdad soy de Alemania. Me enviaron aquí para estudiar en la Universidad Atenea, pero la verdad que me da flojera.

Ken : entonces solo trabajas ¿ en donde?

- soy camarera de un hotel.

-¿Cuál?

- El Reino de Hypnos.

Ken se quedo sorprendido : es el hotel donde estamos con la selección de Japón.

- lo dicen enserio?. que bueno así podré ver a Karl

- desde cuando trabajas en ese hotel?

- desde hace dos años, pero no pienso quedarme a trabajar para siempre.

- ah no?

Sabrina ahora apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo ( n.a : si como no) : te diré un secreto. Mi plan es buscar a un joven guapo y con plata , enamorarlo, sacarle un hijo y obligarlo a que se case conmigo. y si es alguien famoso mucho mejor. Tú eres bastante lindo ¿tienes dinero?

- lo siento pero yo no tengo ni donde caer muerto.

- Pero el joven Schneider si tiene dinero-

Ken estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿ que le pasaba a esta tipa? : Lamentablemente Karl se va mañana a Alemania. Solo vino aquí a visitarnos.

Sabrina con una enorme sonrisa: eso no es problema. dentro de unos meses me iré a Alemania. Salgo de vacaciones. Parece que lo conoces bien. dime ¿ tiene novia en Alemania?

Ahora era Ken el que sonreía : si tiene. ya llevan bastante tiempo

- no importa. se lo voy a quitar. para mi es fácil. Ningún chico se puede resistir a mi esbelta figura y a mi inteligencia y sensualidad. No creas que no me di cuenta como me mirabas.

No iba a negarlo la chica era bonita de cara y de cuerpo también eso se notaba por los jean ajustados que llevaba y la blusa escotada.

Sabrina : ey te quedaste en blanco.

- ah no fue nada, ja me descubriste. la verdad es que si me gustas por eso quise venir hasta aquí para estar a solas.

- lo sabía. Como te dije ningún chico se resiste a mis encantos- señalándose así misma con más exactitud hacia sus pechos que eran notablemente grandes.

que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche. en parque que esta frente al hotel. ¿ te parece bien a las 9pm?

Sabrina, colgándose de su cuello : perfecto. ¿Quieres que me ponga algo especial?.

Ken , pensando : si un cuchillo atravesándote el cuello- a Sabrina : la ropa más sexy que tengas

- nos vamos a divertir esta noche.-

Ken : de eso ni dudarlo.

Sabrina : ¿puedo darte un beso?

Ken, mirando un reloj inexistente: ah mira que horas son!. ya es muy tarde, los chicos deben estar buscándome!- se separa de la joven : fue un placer conocerte. nos vemos en la noche- y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a la joven y a los soldados , quienes no habían escuchado la conversación, totalmente sorprendidos.

soldado 1 : están completos los 88?

soldado 2 : creo que si. Porque no recuerdo ningún fallecimiento o que alguno se fuese a retirar.

En Rodorio.

Genzo . ¿Dónde estabas!.

Ken : ehm por ahí.

Karl : esa no es una respuesta!. Mira jovencita te estuvimos buscando por todos lados. Ahora nos vamos que mañana tienes escuela.

A Ken por poco y se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo

Genzo: no le hagas caso. Esta borracho

Ken : ¿Cómo fue?

Genzo: en el autobús te contaré todo. Y cuando lleguemos al hotel ¡ quiero que me des una explicación del porque Taro y Tsubasa no se hablan aún!-

Ken : no podré. Tengo tareas y mañana tengo escuela

Genzo : ja muy gracioso.

Durante el viaje. Karl tomó una pequeña siesta la cual le hizo pasar la borrachera, pero antes Ken le dijo a Genzo que se había distraído mirando el pueblo y también le contó del lugar donde no le dejaron entrar, pero sin mencionar a Sabrina

Genzo: no vi. a Sabrina en todo el día.

Ken : ni yo. talvez tenga familia por aquí.

Llegaron al Hotel a las 9 de la noche. Todos conversaban sobre Rodorio mientras Ken estaba en silencio.

Karl : te pasa algo? te encuentro muy callado-

Ken : no es nada. ¿Qué horas son?

Karl : las 8.45pm

Ken : se me hace tarde- se fue corriendo a su cuarto y luego salio igual de apresurado con un pequeño maletín en las manos.

Genzo : a donde vas?

Ken : tengo que salir un rato. Tengo una cita.

Karl mirando seriamente: con quien?.

Ken : eh pues con unos amigos.

Karl : que amigos?

Ken : unos amigos que conocí en Rodorio.

Genzo : y viene desde allá solo para verte.

Ken : es que…. ellos… viven en esta ciudad.

Karl: a donde van a ir?

Ken: solo a conversar y por ahí.

Karl : mejor conversen aquí adentro.

Ken : Genzo

Genzo: ya Karl deja que se vaya

Karl: esta bien puedes ir, pero no llegues muy tarde.

Ken se fue lo más rápido posible mientras pensaba : esta escena me hizo recordar cuando le pedía permiso a mi padre para entrenar en el equipo.-

Karl al ver a Ken salir corriendo : ay pero que juventud tan apresurada la de hoy en día.

Una vez afuera del hotel. Ken se dirigió al centro del parque ese parque le gustaba, se parecía a un bosque con árboles a su alrededor. Una vez al centro la encontró a ella a Sabrina vestía una blusa escotada color azul oscuro, una falda negra hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas.

Sabrina : por fin llegas.

Ken : es que fui a buscarte un regalo.

Sabrina observa que el chico llevaba como un estuche en las manos: y porque no me das mi regalo?.

Ken : pero antes date la vuelta.

Sabrina : como quieras- pensando: debe ser algún collar. ay porque seré tan irresistible?. ni bien me conocen ya quieren hacerme regalos- Sintió las manos de Ken sobre sus hombros.

- ahora puedes voltear-

Sabrina se da la vuelta y ….:- ¿qué?.¿que haces con ese cuchillo?. – ahora la chica estaba asustada.

Ken, sonriéndole : este… es tu..- clavándole el cuchillo en el estomago – regalo.

La muchacha se agarra la herida y ve sus manos llenas de sangre Intenta huir pero el dolor es grande y cae sobre sus espaldas

-¿Qué te hice yo para que me hicieras esto?- le pregunta a Ken quien estaba sobre ella.

- a mi nada, pero igual voy a matarte.- ahora le estaba dando de cuchilladas en el estomago, pecho.

Sabrina ya no aguantaba más el dolor y sus lagrimas de sufrimiento y miedo caían de sus ojos : - por favor, perdóname la vida. Te juro que no me volverás a ver en toda tu vida-

- no!-

- ¡te lo ruego!-

-¡ya cállate!. maldita perra, zorra.¡muérete!...- Todo se quedo en silencio : - jajaja ya se murió, por fin. y ahora – mirando el pequeño maletín que había llevado…..

Un rato después vuelve al hotel. En el piso donde estaba hospedada la selección de Japón no había nadie. Seguro ya estaban todos en sus cuartos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Genzo, pero cuando sus ojos vieron lo que vieron decidió cerrar la puerta y quedarse afuera.

-¿y ahora donde duermo?.

¿Qué fue lo que vio Ken?.

Ken : por lo menos cierren la puerta con llave. casi me trauman-

- oye. Estas son las notas del autor. así que no te metas-

¿Para que era el maletín?.

¿Schneider se quedara hasta el fin de las vacaciones?.

Muchas cosas se sabrán en el sgte capitulo, nuevos personajes, nuevos secretos revelados, promesas de hace mucho años. No se pierden nuestro sgte capitulo

N.A:

Rodorio es un pueblo que sale en saint seiya, el pueblo es inventado dentro de la historia del anime.

sobre las técnicas de ataque que gritan los chicos. Eso fue en referencia al doblaje latino de Captain Tsubasa road to 2002 que coincide con Saga de Hades ( versión dvd):

Taro= Seiya

Kojiro= Shiryu

Hikaru= Hyoga

Ken= Camus.

mis queridos lectores nos vemos en el sgte capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi

Este capitulo contiene escenas gore y yaoi

Un rato después vuelve al hotel. En el piso donde estaba hospedada la selección de Japón no había nadie. Seguro ya estaban todos en sus cuartos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Genzo, pero cuando sus ojos vieron lo que vieron decidió cerrar la puerta y quedarse afuera.

-¿y ahora donde duermo?.

que fue lo que vio?

Minutos antes.

Genzo estaba en su cuarto con Schneider y la verdad era el único lugar donde podían estar a solas

Karl leyendo una revista : ¿no crees que se esta demorando mucho?.

Genzo : ¿Quién?.

Karl , sin dejar de mirar la revista : Ken. ¿Quién más acaba de salir?.-

Genzo: pero si apenas se ha ido hace media hora.

Karl : en media hora pueden pasar muchas cosas y además no dijo con quien se iba.

Genzo: él se sabe cuidar muy bien.

Karl : si ya lo sé. Pero creo que deberías cuidar más a tu hermano. Si ya se que no es tu hermano de sangre, pero es como si lo fueran porque comparten la misma, mmm , este ¿Cómo te lo digo?

Genzo, tratando de ayudar a encontrar las palabras : ¿enfermedad?.

Karl: no iba a decir eso. Lo que ustedes tienen no es una enfermedad ni tampoco es una aberración si es que pensabas decir eso.

Genzo: digámosle anomalía genética

Karl : igual suena feo

Genzo: es lo que hay.

Karl: mejor cambiamos de tema a algo más interesante- dejando la revista y poniéndose más cerca

Genzo: ahora que lo dices. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Karl : pregunta lo que quieras.

Genzo: ¿Por qué esa chica creo que se llama Sabrina, te estaba mirando tanto?.

Karl, apartándose un poco y algo pensativo: ¿de veras? ja. ni cuenta me di.

Genzo : si, te estaba mirando, guiñando el ojo y sonriendo. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?.

Karl : ah si la vi. guiñando el ojo. Pero creí que se le había metido una basurita en el ojo y trataba de sacarla.

Genzo : y no viste su esbelta figura?

Karl : la verdad es que vi que tenia las piernas disparejas, pero las tuyas son perfectas sobretodo cuando están separadas.

Genzo : pervertido!. ( n.a : lo mismo digo yo)

Karl : jaja no decías lo mismo cuando nos quedamos una semana solos en mi casa

Genzo: si pero me llevaste con engaños

Karl: pero cuando supiste la verdad igual te quedaste- apretándole contra su cuerpo.

Genzo: porque me dijiste que te ayudará con un pequeño problema que no era nada pequeño o más bien diría un gran problema. Y parece ser que en este momento tienes el mismo problema- mirando hacia abajo.

Karl : adivinaste o debería decir los sentiste.

Genzo : como no lo voy a sentir si ya pareces boa constrictor.- ( n.a : aaaaahhhhhhh?). Me refiero a la forma en que me estas abrazando por si andabas pensando que me refería a otra cosa. ( n.a : ya baja de tu nube, Karl). ¿y no esta algo apretado ahí abajo? – con sus manos en la entrepierna de Schneider quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ( n.a : cualquiera estaría sonriendo en esa situación).

Karl : si quieres baja a ver.

Genzo: ya dijiste- después de haberle desabotonado y bajado el cierre. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de Karl – si. como lo dije de nuevo el mismo "problema".

Karl: es culpa tuya.

Genzo : ¿mía?.¿yo que hice?.

Karl: casi nada. solo ser hermoso, sexy y provocativo.

Genzo: entonces si fue culpa mía. Yo lo solucionaré.

Karl : y ¿Cómo vas a.?.- se detuvo en seco al ver lo que su chico estaba haciendo- uhm creo que esa es una buena forma.

Estaba tan entretenido que ni cuenta se dieron que la puerta se abrió y al segundo se volvió a cerrar.

Genzo apartándose un poco de Karl : me pareció escuchar la puerta.

Karl : yo no escuché nada. Mejor continua donde estabas..

Vamos a dejar a estos dos por un minuto y vamos con él que se quedó afuera.

Ken : creo que hablare mañana con Genzo porque ahora anda con la boca ocupada y dudo que me responda algo- luego de pensar un segundo -¡por lo menos hubieran cerrado la puerta con llave!. Bueno ahora tengo que buscar donde dormir por unas horas- mirando a las puertas – ah ya sé me quedare en el comedor.

Cuando entra al comedor se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en una de las sillas. Y al ver quien era

- hola , Jito ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiroshi: a hola. Nada solo tomaba un pequeño bocado.

Aunque por lo que vio Ken, ese no era un pequeño bocado más bien parecía el desayuno, almuerzo y cena todo junto.

Hiroshi : ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Ken : viene a dormir.

Hiroshi : aquí?¿que no tienes cuarto?.Pensé que compartías uno con Genzo.

Ken: si. lo que pasa es que Schneider.

Hiroshi : ah entiendo- se quedo en silencio por un rato y antes de irse- si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto.

Ken: Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Es que no quiero molestar. ( n.a : lo mismo hubiera dicho yo. porque la verdad no me haría gracia despertar con todos los huesos rotos.)

Hiroshi : hasta mañana.

Después de acomodar algunas sillas y recostarse sobre ellas. Alguien volvió a entrar al comedor.

-¿Ken?¿que haces aquí?

Ken : Tsubasa. ehm pues yo… nada. solo me disponía a dormir un poco.

Tsubasa : ¿ aquí? ¿no tienes cuarto?.

Ken : si, pero esta ocupado.

Tsubasa : ya se por quienes. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Ken : lo dices enserio?

Tsubasa : claro. Además es incomodo dormir en sillas

Ken : ¿Cómo sabes?

Tsubasa : es que un día tuvimos una pelea con – se detuvo de hablar y tomando al chico del brazo – ahora vamos. Soy el capitán de la selección y se hace lo que yo diga!.- A Ken no le quedaba otra que caminar si es que se puede decir caminar porque Tsuby literalmente lo estaba arrastrando.

Ahora volvamos con Karl y Genzo quienes ahora estaban cómodamente acostados en la cama aunque él único que estaba sobre la cama era Genzo porque Karl estaba encima de él.

Karl : ¿te dije que me gusta el aroma de tu piel y el sabor de tus labios?. ( n.a : ay que cursi- . Eros : - y eso que no viste cuando Apolo andaba enamorado)

Genzo : me lo dijiste unas cien veces.

Karl : entonces que esta sea la 101.

Genzo: y yo te dije que me gustaba sentirte dentro de mi?

Karl, sonriendo : si unas cuantas veces

Genzo, mirándole tiernamente : Entonces ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

Karl : es que me gusta ver como te impacientas- iba entrando lentamente cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Genzo : ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Karl : ¿Cómo lo quieres? por pausas o de un solo golpe- ( n. a : ¿Cómo estuvo eso?.)

Genzo : como quieras. solo hazlo.

Karl : creo que la segunda opción esta mejor- y si pues eligió la segunda opción (n.a : así que a eso se refería )

se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos

Genzo : ahora quieres sacarlo?.

Karl, mordiéndole suavemente los labios: como tú quieras- y empezó a salir lentamente, pero Genzo lo volvió a arrastrar hacia su cuerpo – creo que cambie de opinión. Creo que esta mejor adentro.

Karl : yo creo que debe esta afuera.

Genzo: yo creo que adentro.

-fuera-

-dentro-

-fuera- ( n.a : a fuera, adentro, pero que muchachitos para más indecisos)

Ni uno daba su brazo a torcer. Hasta que Genzo rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del joven emperador : creo que Salí ganando.

Karl : creo que es muy pronto para cantar victoria. Esperaba que hicieras esto. Ahora si te tengo a mi completa disposición

Bueno digamos que pareciera que a Karl le dieron cuerda o le encendieron el botón de velocidad, rapidez y fuerza ( n.a : esperemos que esas camas sean resistentes).

Entre todas las idas y venidas, entradas y salidas, gemidos, besos, caricias y un largo etc, etc y etc a la quinta potencia al carbono 14 De repente algo los detuvo. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Se les había acabado las energías? pues no. ¿a Karl le había dado un ataque cardiaco?. tampoco. ¿ un terremoto?. No. ¿ acaso un ataque de ovnis?. No. ¿el Apocalipsis, tribulación?. Tampoco. ¿una nueva guerra santa?. Nada. ¿entonces que fue?. respuesta : la puerta. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta mejor dicho golpeando.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio y escucharon una voz que venia del otro lado de la puerta

-¿¡que pasa ahí adentro!¿¡por qué tanto ruido!- lo único que les faltaba el entrenador Gamo tras la puerta.

Karl : ehm Disculpe señor Gamo lo que sucedió fue que ha Genzo le dio una pesadilla.

Gamo : ¿una pesadilla?

Genzo : si. Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que algo grande me estaba atravesando

Gamo : ahora ya estas bien?

Genzo: si todo bien.

Gamo : ahora que lo contaste, esa pesadilla ya no se hará realidad. ( n.a : ya para que jaja).

Karl : por poco y nos descubren ( n.a : ay no me digas)

Genzo : dijo haber escuchado ruidos ¿pero que ruidos?-

Y todavía lo pregunta!. Saben que? Mejor volvamos con Ken quien ya estaba en el cuarto de Tsubasa. Y ya se estaba disponiendo a dormir aunque sea unas horas

Tsubasa : ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ken : si

Tsubasa: que tanto hacen tú y Genzo?

Ken . ¿cómo?

Tsubasa : es que en todo el tiempo que estamos aquí. Ustedes nunca están con nosotros siempre desaparecen ¿ que hacen a donde van?

Ken: solo caminamos.

Tsubasa: ¿solo caminan? vaya. ya se deben conocer toda Grecia jaja. Ya. dime ¿Qué hacen?

Ken : eh bueno- no sabía que decir hasta que- oye ¿nos estas controlando? ya ni mi padre.

Tsubasa : jajaja esta bien sino quieres decirlo no lo hagas, pero te digo que sin ustedes ya no es lo mismo

Ken, pensando: ja, no voy a caer en tu trampa- a Tsubasa – sobre Taro

Tsubasa fingiendo un bostezo: que sueño. Mejor nos dormimos y mañana pregunta lo que quieras.

Ken : de acuerdo será para mañana.

A los dos minutos cuando estaba tratando de dormir siente las manos de Tsubasa sobre sus hombros

- Estas despierto?.- ( n.a Hypnos : ah! por los dioses o que diga por mi! es que nadie me va a dejar trabajar en paz!)

Ken : si

Tsubasa: quiero que me ayudes en algo.

Ken, se puso de costado para estar frente a Tsubasa : en que?

Tsubasa : este, es que mm estoy despierto.

Ken : eso puedo verlo. ¿y yo que hago?¿quieres que te cante alguna canción o qué?. también puedes contar ovejas aunque en tu caso es mejor que cuentes balones de futbol.

Tsubasa: no me refería a eso!

Ken : ¿entonces?

Tsubasa: acércate- cuando ya estuvo cerca- ahora dame tu mano, pero sin separarla de tu cuerpo- Tsuby toma la mano de Ken y la lleva hacia adentro de su pantalón

Ken : ¡Tsubasa!- quitando la mano rápidamente.

Tsubasa . ahora ya entiendes a lo que me refería.

Ken : si y muy bien.

Tsubasa : entonces ¿me ayudas?

Ken :¿yo? ¿ y cómo?

Tsubasa: que tal si lo acaricias un poco

Ken : mejor hazlo tú solo.

Tsubasa, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano: anda no seas tímido. Será solo un ratito.

Ken : bien, pero solo unos minutos.- pensando – maldita sea!. en estos momentos tendría que estar durmiendo. Aunque ahora que lo veo bien, mejor dicho que lo estoy tocando no esta nada mal. ahora entiendo porque esa vez que nos quedamos en Francia algunas mañanas Taro despertaba todo contento.

Tsubasa: todavía falta. ¿Por qué no bajas en rato?

Ken : ¿bajar de la cama? perfecto. es lo mejor que has podido decirme.

Tsubasa: ay no te hagas el inocente. Sabes muy bien a que me estoy refiriendo- señalando ahí "abajo"

Ken: no. no podría

Tsubasa: si puedes. mira es fácil solo tienes que bajar y luego abrir la boca y yo-

Ken : ¡no me hablaba de eso!.

Tsubasa: entonces?

Ken, ya no sabia que decirle hasta sus pensamientos escaparon de su mente: es que Taro.

Tsubasa, observándole seriamente: ¿ Taro?¿que tiene que ver él aquí?

Ken: tú y él-

Tsubasa: ya no existe nada entre él y yo.

Ken: solo están enojados. Yo sé que las cosas se van a arreglar entre ustedes.

Tsubasa: ya no. Ya todo se ha terminado. Cuando volvamos a Japón cada uno se ira por su lado.

Ken, pensando: eso no puede ser!. Genzo y yo estamos matándonos , literalmente hablando, para que estos se amisten ¿y ahora dice que ya no?. Entonces que….- no se había percatado que Tsubasa estaba sobre él y trataba de besarlo- No puedes hacer esto!-

Tsubasa: ¿ y por qué no?. Ya te dije ahora estoy completamente libre.

Ken: es que siento…

Tsubasa: claro que lo sientes y si te quitas la ropa lo vas a sentir mucho mejor- continuaba tratando de besarlo hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo.

Ken, empujando a su capitán : Tsubasa!, ¡no lo decía por eso!

Tsubasa: vamos, cálmate. Voy hacer amable contigo a menos que quieras algo de rudeza.- le sujetó fuertemente las manos sobre la cabeza mientras continuaba besándolo he introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca. Tsubasa, apartándose un poco – te dije que te iba a gustar- (n.a : uy si. Ken tiene cara de estar totalmente encantado- léase esto con sarcasmo)

Ken trataba de liberarse de Tsubasa ,quien le estaba susurrando algunas cosas al oído, pero en ese instante la mente de Ken empezaba a revivir antiguos recuerdos. Ahora no escuchaba la voz de Tsubasa sino en lugar de eso eran risas, risas grotescas, de burla. palabras que le llegaban al oído: fenómeno, basura, aberración de la humanidad todas se repetían sin cesar en la habitación totalmente oscura, olor a sangre, el sonido de unas cuchillas eléctricas….. y de la nada todo se detuvo y escuchaba nuevamente la voz clara de Tsubasa

- Ken ¿estas bien?- no respondía – tranquilo. Todo era una broma- seguía con los ojos fijos en los de Tsuby, quien ahora se había apartado- dime ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación de villano?- lo dice todo sonriente

Para Ken eso fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría peor fue como si lo lanzaran al océano ártico aunque creo que eso no fue nada. Fue como si lo enterraran en el cocytos ( n.a : infierno de hielo). Ahora si su alma, pensamientos estaban de retorno a su cuerpo y todo acompañado por un "buen humor".

-¿quieres que te diga mi opinión?

Tsubasa, seguía sonriendo: claro

Ken : acércate- Tsuby se acerca – ok. mi opinión es…¡ESTA!...¡IDIOTA!- y salio muy enojado de la habitación.

Mientras Tsubasa se frotaba la mejilla con una mano, murmuraba: vaya, que carácter- luego mira hacia el ropero- y tú ya deja de reírte y sal de una vez-

Alguien sale del ropero y se sienta a los pies de la cama

- si que te ha pegado fuerte-

Tsubasa: ah no fue nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? si hasta te ha dejado la mano marcada en la cara jajaja- ( n.a : si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Ken. Le habría bajado todos los dientes a Tsubasa de un solo puñetazo)

Tsubasa : no te rías que todo fue culpa tuya. A ti se te ocurrió hacer esa broma.

- pero no me digas que no fue excitante?.

Tsubasa: en eso tienes razón. ahora ven aquí que quiero terminar lo que empecé.

Cerca de una de las ventanas que daba a una de las calles. Se encontraba Ken mirando la soledad de la noche y la oscuridad de la calle.

- es hora de terminar con el trabajo- salió por la ventana. Nadie vio aquel chico caer trece pisos y quedar con el cuerpo atravesado por las puntas como lanzas de la reja que estaba abajo. Nadie lo vio levantarse e irse caminando.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Genzo ( n.a: vaya esas camas resistieron, seguro fueron fabricadas por el mismísimo Hefesto)Ahora todo estaba en calma. Aunque Genzo estaba algo pensativo ( n.a : que milagro)

- Karl.¿que pasaría si alguien se llega a enterar de esto?

Karl: ah pero si ya lo saben algunas personas, nuestros amigos más cercanos.

Genzo: no sobre nuestra relación. Sino a lo que soy.¿que pasaría si el mundo llega a saber que existe alguien como yo?.

Karl: no lo sabremos hasta que suceda

Genzo: y si ocurre?

Karl: si eso llega a pasar- mirándole a los ojos- yo me quedaré contigo pase o lo pase nunca te voy a abandonar.

Genzo : pero tal vez quieran separarnos. A mi me hagan todo tipo de experimentos y a ti te expulsen de la selección alemana por ser "amigo" de alguien como yo.

Karl: no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Tú no eres nada de eso, no eres ni un fenómeno ni una aberración. Tú eres un ser perfecto que tuve la suerte de encontrar en esta vida. ¿te imaginas si la gente fuera como tú? . Ya no habrían personas con discapacidades físicas por ejm si alguien en un accidente o enfermedad pierde una parte del cuerpo, se podría reconstruir así mismo. Disminuirían las muertes por accidentes. Y una cosa más a tu favor que tú eres incapaz de lastimar a otra persona.

Genzo por unos instantes se quedo en silencio. No quería decirle a Karl que estaba equivocado que si había lastimado gravemente a muchas personas que esas personas ya no están en este mundo. Tampoco deseaba decirle sobre el sacrificio de carne y sangre que tenia que llevar acabo cada cierto tiempo para poder continuar con sus vidas

-pero pueden ponerse las cosas violentas

Karl: si alguien llega o trata de ponerte un dedo encima. Yo, elevare mi cosmos hasta el octavo sentido y

Genzo, riendo de la actitud heroica de su acompañante: por lo que veo también leíste el libro.

Karl: jajaja. nada más un poquito

Genzo: recuerdas la canción?

Karl : aquella canción que te cante en aquel momento?

Genzo : si, esa misma. Cántala , me gusta mucho.

Karl : sabes que no me gusta cantar cuando hay gente, pero por ti hago cualquier cosa .¿como era? ah ya recuerdo.

…

_En lugar de buscar razones para rendirme sin luchar_

_siempre es mejor buscar una manera de vencer_

_aunque me hayas visto caer_

_también me puedo levantar_

_no cambiaré...no cambiaré_

_venceré la adversidad_

_Por ti yo lograré_

_lo imposible realizar_

_seré tu paladín_

_invencible como el mar_

_Si tu sientes dolor y ganas de llorar_

_mi cálido amor su tristeza aliviará_

Ahora Schneider se la da de cantante, pero su talento es interrumpido por alguien tras la puerta

-¡es que ustedes no pueden estar en silencio!- nuevamente el entrenador Gamo.

Karl, susurrándole a Genzo :¿es que ese tipo nunca duerme?

Genzo: parece que no. Mejor nos dormimos antes que vuelva a gritarnos.

Volvamos a la habitación de Tsubasa quien ya había terminado lo que tenia que hacer con aquella persona.

Tsubasa : que sueño tengo.

- yo igual. buenas noches.

Tsubasa: buenas noches- luego pensando en lo que le dijo Ken- ¿Qué yo tengo que contar balones en lugar de ovejas para dormir?. ay que muchachito este.¿acaso se piensa que yo sueño con balones de futbol?.

En un reino muy lejano se encuentran tres jóvenes.

- es tu turno, Ikelos.

Ikelos : a quien tengo?... ah. es a ese joven. creo saber que hacer.

Tsubasa se encontraba en el campo de futbol, pero todos sus amigos iban alejándose

- adonde van? vuelvan- nadie le escuchaba- no quieren practicar?- se desvanecían de a poco- bien. no les voy a rogar. Ustedes se lo pierden. Me quedaré jugando con mi mejor amigo- y cuando se acerca al balón este se aleja. Tsubasa queda sorprendido- no, tú no me dejes- corre tras el balón- no me abandones!- el balón se detiene- sabía que no me ibas a abandonar- el balón se eleva por encima de la cabeza de Tsubasa y gira y muestra una enorme boca con grandes dientes puntiagudos y se lanza contra el capitán japonés quien corre a toda prisa para salvar su vida.

Y despierta en su cama. Mira debajo de esta, revisa el balón y no tenia colmillos

- ah fue una pesadilla- se volvió a dormir.

Ken vuele a entrar al comedor, pero estaba alguien más y ese era Aoi

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Aoi: vine por un vaso de agua. ¿y tú?

Ken : a dormir.

Aoi: ¿aquí?. y tu cuarto?

Ken : ocupado. ya sabes Karl y Genzo.

Aoi: si ya comprendo-camina hacia la puerta- si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto. La cama es grande.

Ken, acercándose al joven y sonriéndole: piensas que me voy a creer que solo me llevas a dormir en tu habitación. Se muy bien que tienes planeado.

Aoi: oh vaya, me descubriste. Te todas formas ¿quieres venir?- Ken estaba en silencio junto a la puerta- ok. será para otra vez.- sale del comedor.

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado a su cuarto, alguien toca a la puerta. Aoi va abrir mientras piensa quien puede ser el que molesta su tranquilidad y cuando abre la puerta se da con una agradable sorpresa

Ken: se puede saber. ¿ por que me dejaste?

Aoi: creí que no querías venir.

Ken : pensaste mal.¿puedo pasar o me tendrás aquí toda la noche? o lo que queda de ella-

Ni bien estaba adentro del cuarto y Aoi ya lo estaba besando, pero eso a Ken no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque en ese momento estaba contento por el buen trabajo que había realizado y por la sorpresa que se llevarían al amaneces. Así que por esa ocasión le permitió a Aoi hacer con él lo que se le antoje y Aoi supo muy bien aprovechar esa oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, eso de las 7am Schneider fue a ducharse, si los cuartos también cuentan con duchas. En una de esas suena el cel de Genzo, era un mensaje y decía lo siguiente: Ve al parque, al centro del parque.

Genzo, pensando: ahora que!.- y salió para el primer piso y cuando estuvo ahí vio una multitud de gente cerca de la puerta principal . Un hombre gritaba a los demás huéspedes

- señores no se acerquen. Por favor, esto no es un espectáculo público. Les ruego que si tienen niños pequeños no los dejen salir de sus habitaciones.

Genzo fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud y cuando estuvo adelante pudo ver el porque esa puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?.

el hombre junto a la puerta se acercó un poco a él : la verdad no sabemos bien. Hoy en la mañana la encontramos. Fue algo desagradable incluso algunas de las trabajadoras se desmayaron, otras terminaron vomitando.

Lo que estaba viendo Genzo era el cuerpo de una mujer atado a la puerta de vidrio del hotel y eso no era todo el cuerpo presentaba varias cortadas y estaba casi bañado en sangre

-¿la conoce?.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

Genzo: tiene ropa de mujer y algunas cosas que solo tienen las mujeres-

- ah si. No lo sabemos. Lo sabríamos siempre en cuando su cabeza estuviera en su lugar.

Genzo recién se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero no era momento para hacerla de detective a él le importaba más ir a donde decía el mensaje del cual no sabía quien se le había enviado.

En el lugar donde Genzo tenia que llegar no se encontraba nadie solo estaba una maleta negra en una banca. La pequeña maleta llevaba un mensaje en un papel que decía "ábreme". El chico levantó la maleta y la abrió y vaya que casi se va de espaldas del susto que soltó la maleta y de esta salio rodando una cabeza.

-esa es la chica que ayer fue con nosotros- y justo vuelve a sonar el cel . Y al ver quien llamaba

- Ken, casi me matas del susto. ¿Dónde estas?

Ken: no crees que hice un buen trabajo. Te espero en el hotel.

Genzo : por… ¿Ken? ey….. maldición!. Uno de estos días le voy a enseñar a ese niño que no tiene que colgarle el teléfono a sus mayores- Se fue nuevamente al hotel

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró al que estaba buscando. Ken se encontraba durmiendo en la cama y Genzo se acercó despacio y observándole por unos segundos, se veía tan inocente cuando estaba dormido, le gustaba verlo dormir pero le gustaba más despertarlo así que suavemente le susurro en el oído

¡DESPIERTAAAA!.

Ken : aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- del susto terminó arriba del ropero. ( n.a: vaya a eso le digo un violento despertar)

Genzo: ven aquí ahora mismo- señalando el suelo

Ken, desde arriba del ropero : gggrrrrrrr.

Genzo: te digo que bajes- al no obtener respuesta solo gruñidos- ah ya se- de su equipaje sacó una pequeña pelota- la quieres?. si la quieres tienes que bajar- y nada. Entonces Genzo volvió a sacar algo de la maleta, una lata de atún. ¿Qué hacia Genzo con una lata de atún?. Ese será uno de los grandes secretos de la vida.

- Mira, ya sabes lo que es. Baja si lo quieres- le enseñaba la lata de atún a Ken y sucedió lo inesperado Ken bajó del ropero y mirando fijamente a Genzo

- ¿tú te piensas que yo soy un gato para que me ofrezcas juguetes y latas de atún?-

Genzo: ¿y quien estaba gruñendo mismo gato arriba del ropero?. Pero ahora quiero escuchar una buena explicación de….-

Ken : es que me asustaste.

Genzo: sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

Ken : bien, te lo contaré todo. Mejor siéntate que la historia es un poco larga.

Después de escuchar toda la historia de Ken quien había contado todo con el más minimo detalle palabra por palabra. Genzo se quedo en silencio tan solo mirando al suelo.

- y lo hiciste solo porque ella te dijo que era eso que planeaba hacer?-

Ken: eh si. ¿hice mal?.

Genzo: ven aquí- abrazándolo- lo hiciste muy bien.¿como se te ocurrió hacer todo eso?. las cadenas, la puerta, la maleta.

Ken: es que quería imitarte un poco y además era la primera persona que mataba yo solo y no quería que pase desapercibido. Deseaba que lo vieras.

Genzo: que lo vea?

Ken: es que tú eres bueno en eso y yo quería demostrarte que también puedo serlo.

Genzo: has hecho un buen trabajo.- suspirando- y pusiste en práctica todo lo que te enseñe ( n.a : ya me imagino eso: dia lunes hoy te voy a enseñar como tratar de detener tiro con efecto de Tsubasa. Martes : hoy voy a enseñarte como asesinar a una persona.. Miercoles : hoy veremos con que pierna patean comúnmente ciertos jugadores. Jueves: veremos cuales son los puntos débiles de las personas.¿donde debes cortar, donde debes acuchillar?, etc . Viernes. prácticas en el campo de juego. Sabado : buscamos una victima y ponemos en práctica lo aprendido el martes y jueves).

Ken: pero creo que no me ha quedado tan bien.

Genzo: para ser la primera vez es perfecto. Con el tiempo te vas a perfeccionar y quien sabe hasta me superes-

Karl, saliendo de la ducha : ¿de que hablan?.

Genzo, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía: Ken ha matado a su primera persona y sin mi ayuda.

Karl ¿¡cómo!.

Genzo al darse cuenta de su error: jajaja era una broma. Eso te pasa por chismoso.

Karl: jajaja claro que sabía que era una broma. Tú y Ken son incapaces de hacerle daño a alguien.

Ken : quien sabe

Karl : pero yo si puedo hacerte algo.

Ken : ¿Qué?.

Karl: esto- y se lanza sobre Ken y empieza con la tortura que muchos de nosotros no podemos resistirla por mucho tiempo, es la peor de todas que hasta los que se dicen fuertes sucumben ante ella, es… la tortura de las cosquillas (n.a muajajajaja)

Ken: ya baste, detente….Genzo ayúdame.

Genzo miraba como los otros dos jugaban como niños y pensó para si mismo que después de mucho tiempo veía a Ken reír de esa manera y a él le gustaba eso. Después de tantas angustias y tristezas un momento de esos no les venia mal.

Hasta que decidió salvar a su amigo

- Karl. ¿se lo dices, ya?

Ken: que tienen para decirme?

Karl : pensé que ya se lo habías dicho.

Genzo: prefiero que lo hagas tú.

Karl: te tengo una noticia

Ken: ehm buena o mala?

Genzo: es buena.

Karl: mira yo el año pasado compre un departamento.

Ken: ¿con que plata?.

Genzo: estuvimos ahorrando.

Ken :¿estuvieron?

Karl : si. Y ahora el próximo año nos mudamos.

Ken: los dos

Karl : No, los tres.

Ken : ¿Quién más?

Karl : tú.

Ken : yo?

Genzo: si, justo te íbamos a decir que vengas a vivir con nosotros en Alemania- Ken estaba en blanco- Vamos, acepta-

Ken : ah eh este.

Karl: dices que si. Me alegra mucho.

Ken . ah, yo…..

Genzo: vez Karl, te dije que iba aceptar. Mira hasta se ha quedado sin habla de la emoción.

Ken, quien no podía articular palabra alguna : ah, no, ehm yo.

Karl: no se digas más, el próximo año te vienes a vivir con nosotros- abrazándolo- yo seré como un padre para ti- ( n.a : pobre de Ken ¿pero que de mal ha hecho en toda su vida?)

Genzo a Karl: gracias por lo que me toca.

Ken, pensando: ay dios. Estos no pueden tener hijos y ya quieren adoptar. Pero ¿yo que culpa tengo?.

Mientras pensaba en sus culpabilidades tocaron a la puerta

Taro: es hora de desayunar. ¿va a venir?

Genzo: si, ya vamos.

Karl: hoy vuelvo a Alemania.

Genzo: ¿tan pronto? creí que te quedabas más tiempo.

Karl: lo siento. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Además ya cumplí con mi objetivo.

Los tres jóvenes salieron a desayunar. Al verlos llegar Tsubasa se acerca a ellos.

- buenos días. ah Ken ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.

Ken: si- sin moverse del lugar esperando que Tsubasa hable

Tsubasa: en privado.

Ken: dime donde.

Se fueron cerca de la ventana del comedor.

Tsubasa: quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Ken, mirándole seriamente: usted es el capitán y tiene derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca.

Tsubasa: sigues enojado conmigo?

Ken: para nada capitán. ¿Cómo voy a estar enojado con usted? ¡si tan solo ayer me hizo hacer cosas que no quería y por un momento pensé que iba a violarme, pero luego me sale con era una broma!. ¿y me pregunta que si sigo enojado?. ¿acaso quiere que le haga una fiesta!.

Tsubasa: entiendo tu molestia y por eso te pido perdón por lo que hice. En verdad actúe como un verdadero idiota

Ken: eso no te lo puedo negar- pensando por unos instantes- esta bien. por esta vez voy a disculparte.

Tsubasa: sabía que me perdonarías.¿quien no iba a perdonar a alguien como yo? que soy el As de Japón. – Cuando no, Tsubasa con la humildad que se le caracteriza.

Ken: si tú como no- riendo de las bromas de su capitán. Ambos reían, pero alguien desde el otro lado del comedor los miraba atentamente.

-de que reirán tanto?-

Cuando volvieron junto a los demás. Genzo fue el primero en querer saber

-¿de que hablaste con Tsubasa? (n.a : chismoso)

Ken: de nada importante- y al ver lo que estaba en la mesa como desayuno- ¿¡Qué es esto!.

Masao: es el desayuno.

Ken: ¿esto!.- mirando a Genzo- lo dicen enserio?.

Kazuo : claro. Nosotros mismos lo preparamos.

Misugi: pero que de malo les hicimos a ustedes?.

Masao: oigan ya párenle. Esta es la receta secreta de nuestra amada abuelita.-

Ken: no los quería mucho su abuelita ¿verdad?.

Kazuo: claro que nos quería.

Hikaru: los quería matar.

Hiroshi: los Tachibana prepararon este desayuno con mucho esfuerzo y nosotros no podemos hacerles ese desplante.

Mitsuru: ah claro para ti fácil que te comes todo lo que encuentras en el camino.

Tsubasa: Jito tiene razón. Pero antes vamos a rezar a Dios para que nos proteja.

Ken : a Dios, a Jesucristo, a los arcángeles, a Zeus, Apolo, Atenea, Poseidón, Hades, Era, Artemisa, Buda, Ala, Mahoma, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Khrisna, Vishna, haber si alguno de ellos se apiada de nosotros.

Shun: ah pero para ustedes es fácil. Solo se arrancan todos los órganos dañados y los vuelven a regenerar.

Cada quien miraba a sus costados esperando que alguien inicie con el desayuno, pero nadie se animaba. Como tenia que ir temprano para comprar los boletos del avión, Schneider fue el primero en animarse. ( n.a : wow un valiente)

- creo que empezaré yo…. creo que probare el café- bebe un sorbo de café- ¿Quién le ha echado limón al café?.

Misugi junto a Hikaru: mira que valiente es Schneider.

Hikarú:¡yo no me quedaré atrás!- y le sigue a Karl.

Kojiro: ah que demonios!. yo, soy el tigre del toho y ningún desayuno me va a detener.- y así fue como todos iniciaron con el autosacrificio.

Shun: ¿me pasas los panes?.

Takeshi: si, toma-

Cuando Shun muerde un pan. Pasa lo siguiente :

pega un grito y empieza a correr por todos lados como loco.

Shun : pica, pica!

Genzo : que le pasa a este?¿se cree Pokemon?

Shun : agua!, agua!- sigue corriendo en círculos.

Kazuo: ah Shun nos alegra que te gustará nuestro sándwich de ají ultra picante.

Taro : dios!. Toma un poco de café- alcanzándole una taza al joven, pero había olvidado que el café también llevaba limones y las cosas empeoraron.

Ken : denle un poco de agua.

Masao se fue por un vaso de agua y al entregársela a Shun, este nuevamente empezó con su correteadera

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh me estoy quemando!-

Mitsuru agarrando el vaso : ah! pero si esto esta hirviendo!.

Masao : es que como hace un poco de frío pensé que con agua fría podía resfriarse.

Definitivamente el pobre muchacho iba a quedar sin lengua sino fuera por Karl que se levanta de su silla, agarra a Shun y lo lleva a una de las habitaciones.

Minutos después sale Karl y detrás de él sale Shun completamente mojado.

Mitsuru, corriendo al encuentro de Shun : ¿te encuentras bien?. Estuve muy preocupado por ti- ( n.a : si como no. tú ni siquiera moviste un dedo)

Shun: ya estoy bien.

Mitsuru: ¿Por qué estas mojado?

Shun: es que a Schneider no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterme a la ducha

Karl: es que era el único lugar con suficiente agua fría.

Shun: con permiso voy a cambiarme de ropa. Mitsu ¿vienes ayudarme?.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al cuarto de Shun.

Mitsuru: tiene que cambiarte de ropa porque podrías resfriarte.

Shun : aun me quema la boca.¿sabes cual es el remedio?

Mitsu: más agua o un poco de azúcar?.

Shun: no.- acercándose al otro y tomándolo por la cintura- Un beso tuyo.-lo besa apasionadamente e introduce su lengua dentro de la boca del otro joven

Mitsu, separándose un poco de Shun: eso estuvo algo caliente y picante.

Shun: no tan caliente como ayer por la noche.

Mitsu:¿Por qué no comparamos?.

Shun: lo que tú quieras. Pero no grites tan fuerte que ayer por nuestra culpa regañaron a Genzo y Schneider.

Vamos a dejar a estos con sus cosas y volvamos con los demás.

Hiroshi: demoraran en salir?

Ryo: entraron los dos al cuarto. Esos no salen hasta la tarde o la noche.

Karl: Genzo, Ken ¿me acompañan a comprar los pasajes?

Genzo: si. nos cambiamos y salimos. Vamos Ken

Tsubasa: te vas tan pronto?. Genzo va a estar triste.

Karl: si. es que tengo cosas que hacer en Alemania- pensando- que te importa!- nuevamente a Tsubasa- voy a estar comunicándome con Genzo todos los días- pensando- pobre de ti si tratar de aprovechar de la situación.

Mientras Karl pensaba como asesinar a Tsubasa. Genzo y Ken estaban cambiándose de ropa en la habitación y aquí fue donde Genzo vio algo en el otro chico

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

Ken, mirándose el brazo- eh no es nada es solo una cicatriz.

Genzo: ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?.

Ken: hoy en la madrugada cuando caí sobre las puntas de esas rejas.

Genzo:¿¡en la madrugada!.

Ken: Olvídalo. No es nada.

Genzo, tomándolo del brazo: ¿¡que no es nada!. Por favor, Ken.¡estas heridas se curan en nuestro cuerpo en menos de un minuto!.¿Sabes cuantos minutos han pasado?.

Ken se quedó en silencia ya que no quería decirle a Genzo sobre las otras heridas : No quiero hacer eso nuevamente.

Genzo: es la única forma además ya mataste a una persona entonces podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

Ken: pero solo la maté- se sienta en la cama y mira al suelo- pero lo tenemos que hacer es diferente. Sabes que no me gusta.

Genzo, sentándose a su lado: lo sé pero es la única manera y no tenemos otra solución aparte de esa.

Ken: es que es tan repugnante.

Genzo: entiendo como te siente, pero como ya te lo dije es la única forma para seguir viviendo. Además no lo hacemos todos los días solo cuando es necesario y tan solo dura unos minutos.

Ken: esos minutos me parecen horas ¿hasta cuando tendremos que hacer eso?.¿hasta cuando tenemos que mentir?.¿y hasta cuando tendremos que ocultarnos?. – trataba de ocultar su rostro con su cabello porque no deseaba que Genzo viera que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

Genzo: eso no podemos saberlo. Tal vez sea por siempre o hasta que tengamos vida.

Ken: a veces quisiera ser una persona normal.

Genzo no puso soportar más, lo abrazo fuertemente y beso sus labios.¿Como podía besar a Ken cuando Karl estaba afuera?. Ellos siempre se besaban en especial cuando algo los entristecía esa era su forma de decirse que todo va a estar bien

Ken se apartó un poco: creo que es hora de irnos. Karl ya debe estar impaciente.

Genzo: si vamos.

Los tres se fueron a comprar los pasajes para ese mismo día y encontraron justo para esa hora en el aeropuerto "Hermes Aerlines". Después de comprar el pasaje de Karl solo faltaban cinco minutos para abordar el avión.

Karl: creo que ya tengo que subir.¿vienen conmigo?

Genzo: jaja sabes que no podemos.

Karl: no perdía nada intentándolo. Ken nos vemos el próximo año.

Ken : ah si- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que los otros dos ya le habían armado todo su futuro.

Karl se llevo a Genzo a una esquina apartada donde nadie podía verlos ni interrumpirlos.

Genzo: pobre de ti si te atreves a estar mirando a los pasajeros del avión.

Karl: Tengo tu imagen grabada en mi mente. Y te voy a estar conectado al msn todas las noches.

Genzo: solo espero que Gamo no venga a interrumpirme.

Karl : por eso no te preocupes que yo hablé con él. Y dijo que podías quedarte despierto las horas que quieras.

¿Cómo fue que Gamos acepto esto?

Flash back.

Mientras Ken y Genzo estaban cambiándose de ropa. Karl fue a despedirse de los entrenadores en especial de Gamo que al no encontrarlo en el comedor se fue a buscarlo a su dormitorio

Gamo: ah joven Schneider ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Karl: venia a decirle que dentro de poco para ser más precisos dentro de unas horas vuelvo a Alemania.

Gamo: es una pena que no pueda quedarse.

Karl: pero no venia a decirle solo eso.

Gamo: entonces?.

Karl: sino a decirle mejor dicho a ordenarle que deje a Genzo quedarse despierto hasta las horas que él quiera porque yo estaré comunicándome todas las noches.

Gamo mirando sorprendido al joven alemán: oiga ¿Quién se cree que es para darme ordenes?.- le cierra la puerta en la cara- pero ¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes a mi!- de repente la puerta se abre de un solo golpe y Karl toma al entrenador por el cuello de la camisa.

-vas hacer lo que yo te diga!. o de lo contrario.

Gamo, armándose de valor: de lo contrario ¿Qué?.

Karl: sabes porque Genzo estaba gritando en la noche?. No, no era por una pesadilla. Yo era el que motivó esos gritos y si no me haces caso el que va a gritar más fuerte va hacer alguien que estoy mirando en este instante.

Gamo, tragando saliva: ah este, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a molestar a Genzo por quedarse despierto hasta tarde?. Si él quiere puede quedarse hasta el amanecer. Es más si desea puede usar mi cuarto.

Karl: espero que cumpla su promesa o ¡Sentirá mi ira!.- y sale del cuarto

Final del flashbacks.

Genzo: no vemos en unos días en Alemania

Karl: me llamas para ir por ti al aeropuerto. Ahora si ya tengo que irme- le da un abrazo y un beso de despedida sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Después de despedirse de Karl los dos chicos volvieron al hotel. Y allí se encontraron con todos reunidos y vieron a dos nuevas personas a quienes no pudieron identificar porque estaban de espaldas.

Tsubasa: que bueno que llegan. Vengan quiero presentarles a estos dos jóvenes ellos también son de Japón y están hospedados en este mismo hotel.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus sillas dieron la vuelta para saludar a los recién llegados

uno de ellos: - encan…- Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando totalmente aterrorizados como si vieran a su peor enemigo.

¿Quiénes eran estos jóvenes?.

¿Por qué les asustaba tanto ver a Ken y Genzo?

¿ que es aquello que no quiere Ken hacer y que Genzo dice que tiene que hacerlo?.

¿Quién miraba con cierta molestia mientras Tsubasa y Ken reían?

¿todo habrán sobrevivido al desayuno de los gemelos?

¿algún día Genzo se enterará que fue regañado por culpa de Shun y Mitsu?

¿Gamo cumplirá su promesa?. Por su bien esperemos que si.

algunas cosas serán respondidas en el sgte capitulo

N.A

- la canción que canta Karl es "por el mundo" una de las versiones en castellano de chikyugi opening de Saint Seiya saga de Hades. la canción no esta completa solo puse una parte.

El aeropuerto Hermes Airline es un invento mío. la verdad no se si existirá en Grecia un aeropuerto con ese nombre

Ikelos es el dios de las pesadillas.


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi a excepción de los dos recién llegados. Esos me pertenecen.

Este capitulo contiene bromas. burlas, discriminación, amores no correspondidos, dolor, sufrimientos, perdidas de seres amados. Recuerdos de un pasado que se desea olvidar.

¿ quién es más cruel. el que actúa por venganza o el que deja vivir?

Los jóvenes quedaron con caras de espantados viendo a los recién llegados. Tsubasa se levanta de su silla y se pone en medio de los dos bandos

- ellos son Ken y Genzo- presenta Tsubasa – son los….-

Uno de los visitantes retrocedió unos pasos : sabemos quienes son.¿¡ que hacen ellos aquí!.

Tsubasa: vinieron de vacaciones con nosotros- ahora también algo sorprendido por la actitud de los jóvenes-¿de donde se conocían?.

Genzo le sonríe a uno de ellos: vaya después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver. Pensé que estaban muertos. eh Makio- mirando a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises- y tú ¿eras, Daigo ¿verdad?- ahora la mirada iba al otro joven que era un poco más bajo que Makio y más delgado era de cabellos oscuros y ojos color almendra (n.a : esto si que es raro) a diferencia de Makio que trataba de mostrarse calmado, Daigo estaba completamente aterrorizado

Ken: parece que no tienen buenos modales- con un leve tono de desaprobación- como la última vez.

Hasta que Daigo ya no puede más y agarra a Tsubasa por el brazo

- rápido tenemos que huir!.

Tsubasa: ¿huir? ¿Por qué?.¿que les pasa?- el joven capitán estaba sin entender el porque del comportamiento de esos chicos. Claro él conocía a sus dos amigos y sabía que daban miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero no era motivo para salir corriendo.

Daigo: por favor!. tienen que hacernos caso ya que de lo contrario será demasiado tarde- el muchacho en verdad estaba desesperado hasta temblaba.

Misugi: tranquilo. tal vez los estas confundiendo con otras personas- trataba de calmar a Daigo quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Daigo: es que ustedes no entienden. ellos en especial él- señalando a Genzo- son unos monstruos, demonios del infierno y si nos quedamos aquí….- es interrumpido por su amigo

- Daigo, ¡no digas nada! o será peor.- ahora Makio ya había casi perdido el control que tenia

Daigo: ¡No!. tengo que decirles. ellos también están en peligro- mirando de nuevo a los otros- sino escapamos ahora. ellos van a matarnos a todos-

Ahora si que todos los presentes estaban totalmente sorprendidos . Tsubasa, Kojiro, Misugi totalmente serios, Hikaru y Aoi, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Ryo y Takeshi con caras de "estos tipos se están fumando algo y de mala calidad"; Shun y Mitsuru … ehm bueno ellos aun seguían en su cuarto. y Taro miraba con compasión a los dos visitantes con la misma pena que hubiera visto si algún pariente suyo hubiese perdido la razón.

Takeshi, quién después de la noticia sorpresa fue el primero en hablar : eso no puede ser verdad. ellos han estado con nosotros desde hace años y no nos han hecho nada malo ni intentando matarnos.

Makio: es verdad lo que decimos- se puso más nervioso al ver a Genzo sonreír como si solo hablaran del clima de la ciudad y ver a Genzo sonreír en una situación como esa no era nada bueno- ellos no conocen la piedad. Hasta mataron a nuestros amigo en la escuela sin razón alguna!- el muchacho estaba ya al borde de las lagrimas.

En esas ultimas palabras a Genzo se le fue la sonrisa del rostro y ahora estaba totalmente serio mirando fijamente a Makio quien le daba la espalda y Ken quien permanecía mirando el suelo sin mostrar expresión alguna ahora había levantado la mirada y puesto los ojos en Daigo que al igual que Makio no sabia el peligro que se le venia encima.

Tsubasa tratando de detener un poco toda esa embestida de incoherencia- calma. haber expliquen porque piensan eso de ellos-

Makio : esto sucedió hace algunos años- de detuvo un instante- unos amigos y nosotros yo ( n.a : siempre el burro por delante) y Daigo habíamos hecho una bonita amistad con Ken.

Ken estaba apunto de decir algo pero decidió callarse.

Makio: La pasábamos bien todos juntos.

Ken : ¿la pasábamos bien? o ¿la pasaban bien ustedes?.

Makio tratando de no darle importancia: todo iba bien hasta que un día fuimos a jugar a un bosque y fue- otra vez se detuvo un instante como si le pesara recordar algo trágico- cuando esos dos mataron a nuestros amigos.- ahora si que la noticia les cayo como un baldazo de agua fría.

Genzo estaba casi totalmente calmado : y según tú ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos?.

Kasuo reaccionando un poco: claro, tiene que haber algún motivo para hacer algo así.

Daigo: ni ninguno. Nosotros no les hicimos nada. ¡Ellos actúan así!- al muchacho se le caían las lagrimas- mis pobres amigos, fueron despedazados por esos tipos!.

Ahora era Genzo el que estaba enojándose : ¡¿no hicieron nada!. Manipular y torturar es ¡¿nada!. Estos inocentes chicos…

Ken : espera. creo que esa parte de la historia tengo que contarla yo.

Genzo : estas seguro que puedes?.

Ken : si- mirando a los demás – esto fue antes de entrar al Meiwa. Mientras estudiaba en otra escuela conocí a Makio y a sus otros amigos y nos hicimos buenos amigos hasta que un día se enteraron de… digamos como soy, que no puedo morirme

Flashback.

Makio : ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dice el muchacho totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía.

Ken, tratando de tapar su brazo con su mano : yo no hice nada.

Makio : es un tipo de magia.- cerrándole el paso.

Ken : no se de que me hablas. Tengo que ir a que me curen esto- justo en ese momento llega Daigo y otros tres chicos más.

- por fin los encuentro- se detiene al ver a los otros dos mirándose fijamente- ¿sucede algo?.

Ken : nada- tratando de aprovechar la distracción : nos vemos mañana.

Makio : Ken puede curarse así mismo. Lo vi hace unos instantes.

Ken estaba algo nervioso porque todas las miradas estaban sobre él : debes estar imaginando cosas- trata de mostrarse calmado- nadie puede hacer algo así.

Makio : tú si puedes. Chicos mírenle el brazo la herida que estaba hace unos instantes ahora ya ha desaparecido.

- es cierto!- dijo uno de los chicos-

- la herida era grande y estaba sangrando- dijo otro- yo lo vi.

Ken se dio cuenta muy tarde que en forma inconciente había tomado la mochila con la mano que cubría la herida. ¿ Ahora que iba hacer? : ¿ que hago?- pensaba- será difícil mentirles porque ya lo descubrieron…..soy un idiota , se supone que tengo que ser más cuidadoso con esto…. tal vez ellos me entiendan. Somos amigos y los amigos se aceptan tal como son.-

Daigo : hey vas a decirnos o no?- sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ken : de acuerdo les contare- así fue como los otros escucharon todo lo que les contaba. Estaban tan atentos que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Solo uno de ellos quiso preguntar algo pero fue rápidamente callado por la mirada de los otros.

Makio : ¿puedes hacer una demostración?.

- si, queremos una demostración!- dice otro de los chicos aplaudiendo como si tan solo fuera un truco de magia.

Daigo : lo malo que no tenemos nada que sirva. como cuchillos o navajas- dice algo decepcionado.

Ken : ah ya sé. ¿alguna vez vieron un ojo humano en su totalidad?.

- no- dicen todos en coro

Entonces- se arranca un ojo- aquí pueden verlo- y al ver la cara de todos- lo siento- colocándose el ojo en su lugar- entiendo si que no quieren volver hablarme y..

Makio : es increíble!. Contigo tendremos días de diversión garantizada- sonrió al igual que los demás.

Fin del flashbacks.

Tsubasa mirando a los invitados : así fue?

los dos chicos asintieron

Ken : pero ahí no acaba todo. Cuando pensé que….- justo en ese momento es interrumpido por Kasuo- ¿Qué?- Ken mira al joven que tenia la mano levantada como si fuese a preguntar algo y efectivamente iba a preguntar algo

-¿podrías esperar un minuto?... bien volvemos enseguida- y sale corriendo con su hermano.

Genzo mirando la estela de polvo que dejaron los Tachibana : ¿A dónde creen que fueron?.

Ryo : ni idea

Tsubasa dejando sus pensamiento en el futbol ( n.a : ¡que milagro! ) : continúa.

Ken : ¿eh ¿ que?. Les decía que….

Nuevamente es interrumpido por los Tachibana quienes habían traído consigo palomitas de maíz y refrescos.

Kasuo : ahora si puedes continuar, pero si avanzaste retrocede a donde nos quedamos.

Genzo se para delante de los hermanos y mirando los refrescos : ¿Qué se supone que es esto?.

Masao : Genzo.¿también estabas aquí?.

Genzo: si estoy aquí. En vivo y a todo color

Ken, con cara de maniático : ¡van a dejarme continuar!.

Los otros tres tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza es que en ese momento no vieron nada positivo hacerlo enfadar.

Ken toma aire y continua: estos- señalando a las visitas- me engañaron. Primero fingieron ser mis amigos y luego me usaron de juguete.

Flashback.

En un salón de una escuela estaban 6 chicos y cinco rodeaban a uno y de esos seis cinco llevaban cuchillos de todo tamaño.

Ken : ¡ni se les ocurra!. Saben muy bien que puedo defenderme por mi mismo.

Makio : ay Ken creo que esta vez no vas a poder hacer nada- acercándosele bastante- porque si haces o dices algo. ¿Sabes lo que haremos nosotros?.

Ken mirando a los otros que sonreían burlonamente: no lo sé y no me interesa.

Makio: jajajaja escucharon chicos dice que no le interesa- acercándose más y poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello- entonces no te importa si le decimos a todos sobre tu secreto?. Te imaginas todo el escándalo que seria?

Ken estaba totalmente paralizado sin saber que hacer ni que pensar era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado: ustedes prometieron no decirle a nadie.-

Daigo : pero nuestro juramento tiene un precio que tienes que pagar por ser un anormal jajajaja.

Makio: ahora se un buen niño y juega con nosotros- Ken no decía nada- bien, parece que no le importa lo que le suceda luego- reuniéndose con su grupo: chicos que les parece si en vez de decirle solo al director también llamamos a los medios de comunicación ¿Qué crees que puedan hacerte?- al no obtener respuesta- yo te lo diré. te encerraran en algún laboratorio y luego te cortaran en pedazos y seguro que también se llevan a tu padre y a tu madre porque alguno de ellos tiene que ser el culpable de tú seas así.

- ¿juegas o no?- preguntó otro de los chicos.

Ken seguía sin responder

Makio : bien chicos vamos, creo que no le importa que hagan pedacitos a su familia.- y cuando empezaban a caminar para irse

Ken : Makio espera- camina lentamente hasta donde se encuentra el grupo – esta bien pueden jugar conmigo- dice con una ligera sonrisa en los labios pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Lo habían traicionado ¿acaso iba hacer así todo el tiempo?.

Makio fue el primero en clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello y luego siguieron los otros

- ¿oye y porque no gritas acaso no te duele?- pregunta uno de ellos.

Ken : no.

Makio : eres un estúpido!. no sirves para nada!¿¡cómo crees que podemos divertirnos sin escuchar tus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento!.

Daigo : nos arruinaste la diversión.

Ken : entonces me dejaran…

Daigo : ni lo pienses.

Final del flash back.

Ken : todos los días era un juego nuevo: me apuñalaron como cien veces, me prendieron fuegos unas veinte veces, un día se les ocurrió jugar con un arco y flecha y ponerme de diana, en otra ocasión me quemaron con acido, me dispararon, etc, etc. pero lo que ellos odiaban era que yo no sentía ningún tipo de dolor- pensando: pero en verdad si lo sentía aunque no era algo físico.-

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por todo lo que estaban escuchando y no sabían como reaccionar. Si sentir pena por su amigo o repulsión por todo lo que contaba. Hasta los Tachibana habían dejado de comer y sus ganas de bromear ya se habían ido.

Aoi totalmente asombrado :¿cómo pudieron ser tan crueles?.

Daigo : éramos jóvenes además a él no le afecta. Y además un día no le pudimos hacer nada porque se apareció Genzo. y….- justo en ese momento Tsubasa mira hacia Genzo

- acaso conocías a Ken antes del torneo?.

Genzo : ehm si. bueno fue un año antes del torneo. Estaba caminando cuando vi que un grupo de chicos iba a atacarlo y solo lo defendí porque creí que no era justo cinco contra uno solo eso y después solo lo veía pasar.

Ken sonrió un poco al escuchar el pequeño relato de su amigo aunque no era todo exactamente como sucedieron las cosas.

Flash back.

Ahora estaban en un callejón sin salida. Los cinco llevaban destornilladores.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntaba uno.

- que tal si le sacamos los ojos con esto- sugiere otro.

-¡que tal si lo dejan en paz!- dice una voz totalmente desconocida para ellos.

Makio : ¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- dice al ver al recién llegado un chico de su edad llevaba un chaqueta color negro hasta las rodillas, unos jeans azules y botas grises. Y cuando estaba cerca de ellos

- oh es todo un honor que me confundas con un príncipe del Averno- hace una pequeña inclinación- pero no soy ningún demonio. Simplemente soy Genzo. Y ahora les pido que dejen en paz a ese chico- señalando a Ken.

Daigo poniéndose valiente ( N.a : claro resguardado por 4 cualquiera es valiente) : ¿¡y que sino lo hacemos!. ¡Lárgate!.¡ que este no es asunto tuyo!.-

Genzo: entonces sino hacen caso por las buenas- mete una mano al bolsillo- lo harán por las malas- saca una pistola.

- ja no va disparar- dice uno de los chicos- seguro no tiene balas.

Genzo : que tal si probamos- hace un disparo al aire y si el arma estaba cargada.

Todos estaban que tragaban saliva con dificultad. y Genzo que seguía apuntándoles.

Makio : eh ten cuidado con eso- caminando hacia un costado junto a sus demás amigos- no te alteres . tranquilo recuerdo que las armas son peligrosas y… ¡corran!- él y los otros salen corriendo lo más rápido que pueden.

Daigo : ¿¡ acaso ese tipo esta loco!.

Makio: no me importa tú sigue corriendo.

Genzo voltea a ver al que se había quedado : hola Ken.

Ken se levanta: ¡Genzo!- se acerca al chico y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Genzo se queda viendo estrellas a causa del golpe : oye que te pasa!. Yo te ayudo y así me lo agradeces?.

Ken : que se supone que haces con eso!- señalando la pistola- ¿¡te has vuelto loco! Podrías haber lastimado a alguien.

Genzo jugaba un poco con el arma : ah no creo. Además esos chicos te estaban molestando, pero no entiendo porque no te defendías.

Ken :eh ¿molestándome? ja para nada. solo son un poco bromistas- él sabia en el fondo que a Genzo no podía decirle toda la verdad.

Genzo le mira seriamente : espero que así sea.

Ken trataba de buscar algo para cambiar el tema de la conversación

- ¿de donde sacaste esa pistola?-

Genzo dudando un poco en responder : la verdad que no es mía le pertenecía a otra persona.

Ken : entonces ve a devolvérsela – Genzo estaba silbando mirando al cielo- Genzo. ¿Qué le paso al dueño?.

Genzo sin mirarle : ehm pues que ….. se….. murió.

Ken sospecha algo : ¿se murió solo?.

Genzo : lo ayude un poquito- al mirar la expresión de Ken – él me disparó .

Ken : y lo hizo sin motivo alguno?.

Genzo : se estaba defendiendo de mi.

Ken : a cuantas personas mataste.

Ahora era Genzo el que dudaba: a unas cuantas, pero era gente mala yo nunca….-

Ken continuaba mirando hacia el suelo : pero no todas las veces fue gente mala

Genzo : tan solo es nuestro destino y su mala suerte

Al dia sgte

Makio sujetando a Ken de cuello : así que tu amigo te defendió.

Ken : no se de que hablas.

Makio apretándole con más fuerza : al tipo ese que se apareció de la nada.

Ken : a ese no lo conozco en mi vida lo había visto por aquí.

Daigo : aunque no lo conozcas igual vas a pagar por el susto que nos llevamos.

Ken sonría por unos instante mientras pensaba : deberían agradecerme que les salvara la vida a todos ustedes

final del flashbacks.

Genzo : ese día yo estaba pasando por ahí y vi. que un grupo de chicos tenia acorralado a otro y no vi justo eso así que fui a decirles que lo dejaran. Yo solo fui hablar diplomáticamente como gente civilizada pero ellos me atacaron y yo solo me defendí.

Makio estaba que no daba crédito a lo que oía : Eso es mentira!. él se apareció y sin decir nada nos atacó y fue donde nuestros tres amigos fueron asesinados tan cruelmente.

Ken : ¡tienes pruebas de eso!.

Makio: no. Y ustedes tampoco tienen pruebas de lo que dicen

Kojiro observaba detenidamente ambos bandos: ambos están igualados- tenia que ser objetivo- ninguno tiene alguna prueba y no podemos saber cual historia es real y cual es mentira.

Ken estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de su antiguo capitán : no creo lo que estoy escuchando. Kojiro ¿Cómo puedes creerle a unas personas que apenas conoces?.

Kojiro trataba de ser razonable: no estoy diciendo que les crea solo soy objetivo

Ahora Aoi entra en el debate : yo creo que Genzo y Ken dicen la verdad.

Ken sonriéndole : gracias, Aoi.

Aoi : de nada- luego pensando- conociéndolos bien a estos dos es mejor estar de su lado.

Kojiro : ¿Cómo fue que solo ustedes dos se salvaron?.

Daigo : solo fue de milagro porque pensaron que todos estábamos muertos y nos dejaron. Aunque por poco y morimos por la cantidad de sangre que perdíamos.

Tsubasa : ¿cantidad de sangre?

Genzo se puso cerca de Daigo : yo te diré la cantidad de sangre y de donde salió- tomándolo de la mano le arranca todo el brazo.- creen que no me di cuenta de esto- susurra a los oídos del joven.

Todo mundo se había quedado paralizado. Claro a ellos los habían visto muchas veces cortarse las manos hasta las piernas pero sabían que podían volver a curarse y no había daño alguno se podría decir que ya estaban acostumbrados, pero no lo estaban cuando al que arrancaron el brazo era a una persona normal.

Misugi que hasta el momento estaba callado tan solo escuchando :¡que hiciste!- estaba apunto de ir a socorrer a Daigo pero algo lo detuvo – no esta sangrando.

Genzo, con el brazo del joven en la mano: dudo que pueda sangrar porque esto es una prótesis- girándola de un lado a otro- vaya si que esta bien hecha

Daigo : él fue el que me arrancó este brazo.

Genzo : todo mundo vio eso. ¿crees que somos ciegos?- seguía revisando la prótesis.

Daigo con una venita en la frente :¡me refiero al brazo original. Idiota- y le quita su prótesis de las manos de Genzo.

Misugi : he visto libros de medicina y no es posible que una persona pueda arrancar los brazos de otras tan solo usando sus manos- dice con un aire de sabiduría que todos se quedan con caras de estar escuchando la teoría de la relatividad

Makio : no fue…..- y justo cuando están por resolver el enigma

Ken : vaya nos van a culpar por eso. Si perdiste el brazo en algún accidente ese no es problema nuestro.

Daigo mirando a los demás que seguían como paralizados : es mejor que les digamos otra cosa más de estos tipos- se detuvo un segundo- luego que encontraran los cadáveres de nuestros amigos nos enteramos que les habían cortado trozos de carne- otra vez hubo un momento de pausa- ellos se comen a sus victimas.

Ahora si que todos estaban más que impresionados tanto que hasta los Tachibana habían dejado de comer y miraban detenidamente a los 4 en especial a dos de ellos.

Genzo primero solo sonreía y luego comenzaba a reír entre dientes y después no pudo más : jajajajajajaja…es cierto. Yo soy Kira…ups guión equivocado ( N.a Light : ey no me roben mi frase!). Quiero decir. Es cierto nosotros matamos a la gente y luego les arrancamos trozos de carne para comérnoslo y así poder conservar nuestros cuerpos así como los ven.

Ken da un suspiro mientras piensa : luego soy yo él que habla de más- luego a los otros – bien. Así como una persona normal necesita nutrientes para mantenerse sano y estos los saca de verduras y carnes de animales pues nosotros lo sacamos de la carne humana.

Genzo ya estaba dejando la risa : ah pero no es muy a menudo que digamos y buscamos gente que haya muerto en algún accidente o asesinados por otros-

Ken dudando un poco : ahora que dicen.

Todos a excepcion de ellos 4 : eh….oh….ah…..ehm…. jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- todos se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa. Ryo hasta se tomaba del estomago. Kazuo lloraba de tanto reír. Misugi y Hikaru reían abrazados hasta Kojiro se reía

Aoi, lagrimeando un poco : esto….- toma aire- jajajaja fue…. el mejor chiste que he escuchado en el día.

Takeshi por los suelos : por poquito y caemos.

Tsubasa se logra poner de pie y toma la palabra : ahora entiendo todo. Ustedes en verdad son amigos y después de mucho tiempo se encontraran y decidieron jugarnos una broma- mira sonriendo a los cuatro chicos quienes ahora no podían decir palabra alguna- por poco y caemos. Saben todo iba bien hasta que lo arruinaron con lo ultimo, pero igual nos hemos divertido bastante.

Ryo pasa su brazo por los hombros de Makio : dígannos ¿Quién de ellos dos los convenció?. Seguro fue Genzo.

Genzo se iba dando cuenta que todo volvía a la normalidad y pensó sacar lo más rápido a las visitas : ah descubrieron nuestra pequeña broma- luego mira a Daigo – te dije que lo de la carne humana era mala idea.-

Daigo muy confundido: pero si…

Genzo : es una lástima que estos chicos se van ahora mismo.

Misugi : ¿se van?. vamos quédense un poco más. No hemos hablado casi nada.

En ese instante Ken lo entendió todo : no pueden quedarse porque tienen muchas cosas que hacer.

Genzo sujetando del brazo a Makio : vamos les acompañaremos al aeropuerto- salió casi arrastrando al chico lo mismo que Ken con Daigo.

Una vez fuera del hotel entraron a ese pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Daigo : ¿adonde nos llevan?- pregunta un poco asustado al ver que precisamente no estaban yendo a parar un taxi.

Ken sin mirarle responde : a caminar un poco- y con una voz calmada- tranquilo, pronto todo va acabar para siempre.

Una vez dentro del bosque Genzo lanza a Makio al suelo y Ken se aparta un poco de Daigo y este va a auxiliar a su amigo

-para que nos trajeron hasta aquí!- pregunta mientras ayuda a levantarse al que estaba en el suelo.

Genzo : recuerdas como perdiste ese brazo?.

Daigo : nunca lo voy a olvidar. ¡Tú fuiste el causante de esto!- señala hacia su propio brazo falso.

Genzo: si. tal vez yo pude arrancártelo, pero el verdadero culpable es él- señala a Makio- él que siempre quería escuchar gritos de dolor, quería ver a las personas sufriendo y yo simplemente le di ese gusto.

Daigo se tomaba la cabeza con las manos como tratando de detener sus antiguos recuerdos: no. él no es culpable. tú si lo eres.

Genzo se acerca al chico : estoy seguro que en ese momento lo estaba disfrutando al máximo al verte gritar de dolor y que tu sangre ensucie el pasto.

Daigo se cubría los oídos con las manos para no escuchar nada.

Makio, abraza a su amigo : no lo escuches. El solo te esta diciendo esas cosas para asustarte. Tiene celos que nosotros seamos normales.

Genzo : ¿Qué lo estoy asustando? solo digo la verdad. solo digo lo que vi en tus ojos.

Daigo: ¿Qué viste en sus ojos?.

Genzo se acerca bastante a Daigo hasta que este tuvo que retroceder un poco : brillaban, sus ojos brillaban y de sus labios de asomaba una sonrisa y su corazón latía lo pude escuchar así como puedo escuchar el tuyo ahora mismo, pero en esa ocasión sus latidos eran distintos.

Daigo se apartó un poco de su amigo : eso es verdad?- Makio no decía nada- dime!. es cierto!.

Makio : claro que no. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo desde que tengo razón, jamás haría algo que pueda dañarte- se acercaba lentamente a Daigo quien ahora no sabia en que o en quien creer- Ese día le suplique que no te hiciera daño, pero él no me estaba escuchando- toma a Daigo por los hombros- por favor créeme. Te juro que desde ese día jamás pude dormir en paz.

Genzo, riendo de toda la escena : oh que hermoso me van hacer llorar- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo- si lo recuerdo como suplicaste para que no lastime a tu querido amigo

Ken que estaba un poco alejado de la escena : Daigo. Yo también le pedía a Makio que se detuviera, pero él no escuchaba.

Genzo : ¿ y yo porque tendría que hacerlo? Aunque si pude escucharte- mira a Makio- cuando dijiste: no lo mates. es por eso que aún sigues vivo y él también aunque ahora la suerte se les ha escapado.

Daigo ahora temblaba de miedo estaba volviendo a ver a Genzo como en aquella ocasión. Esos ojos grises y fríos con los que tantas pesadillas había tenido. Muchos años estuvo soñando que Genzo se aparecía en su casa y lo cortaba en pedazos pero Daigo a pesar de tener el cuerpo totalmente destrozado aún seguía sufriendo y hubieron muchas pesadillas más. Y ahora todo eso estaba apunto de volverse realidad

- No, no quiero morir!. por favor te lo ruego!.

Makio: ¡no le ruegues nada!. él jamás escucha- el otro muchacho no respondía -¡Daigo!-

Daigo estaba nervioso, asustado, aturdido : Makio, ¡ cállate!. Por un momento en tu vida¡ Cierra la boca!.

Makio : pero,

Daigo : en verdad todo esto es tu culpa!. que pierda mi brazo, es culpa tuya, que estemos apunto de morir también es culpa tuya. Aunque soy responsable de eso.

A Makio le llegaron muy afondo las palabras de su amigo ¿acaso era cierto?¿él era culpable de todo?,

Mira hacia Genzo quien permanecía en silencio : en esa época éramos tan solo unos chiquillos que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Por favor, ten piedad. por lo menos con Daigo.

Genzo : al que deberías pedir piedad no es a mi sino a él- señala a Ken

Los dos chicos se acercan a suplicar por sus vidas.

Makio : por favor, no quiero morir como mis amigos- el joven estaba temblando y llorando.

Ken : solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?. ¿solo por que no soy igual que ustedes?.

Makio: en verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Yo se que tú no eres- mira hacia Genzo- como ese demonio del infierno. Tú si puedes sentir compasión por nosotros o por lo menos por Daigo.

Genzo murmuraba entre dientes : "demonio del infierno" es lo mejor que me han dicho en lo que va mi vida

Ken : aún no me respondes. ¿Por qué me odiabas?.

Makio miraba para los lados tratando de no responder, pero Ken lo seguía con la mirada : era por lo que eras. Por lo que podías hacer. Tal vez si yo o él hubiera sido como ustedes.

Genzo dejando sus pensamientos de lado : ¿él? ¿de quien hablas?.

Makio : de mi hermano.- se quedó en silencio por unos instantes mientras unas imágenes le venían a la mente – Yo tenía un hermano mayor. Era una persona como pocas, siempre sonriente, bondadoso con todos. Yo admiraba y quería a mi hermano, pero lo que más admiraba de él era que siempre estaba lleno de vida, así era él. Pero un día, unos meses antes de conocerlos a ustedes, mi hermano sufrió un accidente que lo dejó paralítico iba a estar en una silla de ruedas para toda su vida.- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego siguió – Mi hermano cambio totalmente ya no era la persona que solía ser. Ya no sonreía, ni quería jugar ni hablar conmigo, tan solo se quedaba mirando el horizonte y cuando yo me acercaba para animarlo me decía que lo dejara en paz que mi presencia le molestaba. Fue tanta su depresión y tristeza de saber que nunca más iba a volver a caminar que un día simplemente salio y nunca más volvió. Él se suicido arrojándose de un puente-

Ken : lo siento. Pero aún no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto-

Makio : luego te conocí y cuando supe como eras sentí envidia y rabia porque si mi hermano hubiera sido como tú ahora él estaría conmigo y yo sería feliz. ¡ y ustedes tienen la felicidad para la eternidad!. ¡ no es justo!.

Ken : eres un idiota. ¿ crees que llevar nuestra vida te haría la persona más feliz del mundo?. Estas en un completo error. ¡ no sabes nada!¡ no sabes cuanto sufrimos!. tú no querías a tu hermano.

Makio : ¡como te atreves a decir algo así! yo amaba a mi hermano!. tú no sabes que se siente perder a alguien.

Por un momento los pensamientos de Genzo se transportaron muy lejos del lugar : claro que sé lo que se siente perder a alguien- dijo tan solo en sus pensamientos.

Ken : deseabas que tu hermano sea como nosotros?. Querías que haga lo que hacemos para sobrevivir!. Vivir siempre con temor de ser descubierto? fingiendo, ocultándose. No voy a negar que tenemos amigos en quienes confiar, pero no todas las personas son así. la gran mayoría sentiría miedo de alguien como nosotros.

Makio : ¡no me importaría como tenga que vivir!¡ ni que mi hermano tenga que matar a gente para sobrevivir! porque siempre estaría a mi lado y yo sería feliz junto a él. lo demás no importa.

Genzo miraba seriamente al muchacho : en verdad me arrepiento de no haberte matado en ese instante. alguien tan egoísta como tú no merecía vivir. Daigo siento lo de tu brazo, pero lo hice para que él- señala a Makio- sienta el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando cortaba a mi hermano.

Daigo : pero si ustedes no sienten dolor

Genzo : pueda que no podamos sentir dolor físico, pero nuestros espíritus siempre sufren.

Ken : Makio yo no tuve nada que ver con el accidente de tu hermano y aún así me culpas a mi? de algo que no hice?.

Makio : ¡fue tu culpa!.¡tú eres el responsable que mi hermano este muerto!.

En ese instante ni Ken ni Genzo comprendían lo que pasaba.

Makio : él me contó que el día del accidente. él estaba volviendo después de comprarme el juego nuevo que le pedí y en ese instante vio a un chico que estaba cruzando la via sin mirar y fue cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta que un carro venia en la misma dirección de este chico.

Ken : ¿ carro? si fue ese mismo día…- susurraba para si mismo

Makio : el que terminó atropellado fue mi hermano. Meses después que tú y yo nos conocimos un día pasaste por mi casa y mi hermano al verte dijo : que bueno que ese niño se encuentra bien" y cuando le conté que estabas en la misma escuela que yo él dijo : hazte su amigo es que me pareció que ese día estaba algo triste"- los recuerdos de Ken se trasladaron a ese día donde él estaba caminando sin darse cuenta del espacio y el tiempo. Makio siguió con su relato – y decidí cumplir con el deseo de mi hermano y fue por ese que me hice tu amigo, pero cuando supe lo que eras….. sentí mucha rabia porque mi hermano había sacrificado su integridad física y luego su vida por alguien que se burla de la muerte.¡ tú asesinaste a mi hermano!.

Ken se encontraba algo agitado ( n.a : y no anden pensando mal) digamos que ese algo era para decir bastante. Al pobre chico le latía el corazón a mil por hora mientras repetía en voz baja : no lo hice. es mentira…. solo trata de engañarme.

Makio sonrió triunfante: es completamente cierto. ¡tú mataste a mi hermano!. ¿acaso no recuerdas al hombre que salvo tu miserable vida?.

Ken empezaba a ponerse más agitado y nervioso: no… no fue mi culpa….. no hice nada…

Makio se había acercado tanto a Ken que no se dio cuenta que Genzo estaba detrás suyo : no fue tu culpa?. Claro que lo fue. ¡Todo fue culpa tuya!. el accidente, el suicidio. mi infelicidad, el brazo de Daigo, su dolor. ¡Todo fue…..- derepente el joven había dejado de hablar y caído al suelo y ya no mostraba signos de vida.

Genzo se encontraba parado junto al cuerpo del muchacho y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ken : ¿qué?. Ya me estaba aburriendo de escuchar su voz.

Ken : es que yo…- iba a decir algo más, pero Genzo le puso una mano sobre el hombro

- ya olvida las estupideces de ese sujeto- luego sonriéndole y susurrándole al oído : todo fue un accidente…..¡ Y a ti ni siquiera se te ocurra correr! o tendrás una muerte bastante dolorosa- Ken se quedo confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta que esa advertencia no era para él- quédate donde estas!. aunque intentes corres no podrás escapar de mi.

Al que Genzo habla era a Daigo quien aprovechando que no era vigilado decidió hacer un intento por salvar su vida y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, pero con los nervios se fue por el lugar equivocado

Genzo vio correr al muchacho y se quedó parado sin moverse : bien, veamos creo que con 10 segundos serán suficientes….. 10…..9…..8….7….6…..5….4…3…2…..1….. ya vuelvo.-

Ken : ¡Genzo, espera te …- pero el chico ya se había alejado- ¿Cómo piensa matar a alguien sin llevar los implementos necesarios?. la verdad es que no se como esta vivo hasta el día de hoy. Es mejor ir tras él- y antes de irse- Lo siento – dijo al cadáver de Makio- ojala pudiera volver en el tiempo para remediar lo que hice, pero no puedo hacerlo y si te sirve de consuelo ese día yo recordaba a alguien quien murió un año antes y que no pude verla en sus últimos momentos de vida. Ni siquiera pude ir a su velorio ni entierro aunque no tuvo una sepultura ni tiene un lugar donde puedas ir a dejarle flores. Algún día ese va hacer mi fin – dio unos pasos y antes de irse en busca de Genzo- Ojala que vuelvas a reunirte con tu hermano y vuelvas hacer feliz y discúlpame con él. Adiós para siempre, Makio.-

Daigo se escondió tras un árbol con su corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho. En ese instante le parecía que sus latidos eran tan fuertes que podían escucharlos hasta el hotel. Deseaba que su corazón latiera más despacio, que la sangre de sus venas corrieran más lentamente, que su respiración no se escuchará tan fuerte porque aquel que lo estaba buscando podía encontrarlo con el más mínimo ruido que hiciera.

Daigo no iba a quedarse toda su vida escondido tras ese árbol como sea tenía que salir y así que decidió dar una mirada haber que acontecía, pero justo cuando se asoma a ver.

- Hola – lo saluda Genzo con una sonrisa. la típica sonrisa que algo no va a ir bien.

Daigo : tus ojos.

Genzo : ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?.

Daigo : están como aquella vez y sonríes como ese mismo día- le dijo tranquilamente como si en ese instante estuviera viendo a un antiguo amigo que no veía de años.- ahora date prisa en terminar esto. Seguro que quieres volver al hotel y descansar.

Genzo : ¿ya no vas a llorar ni suplicar por tu vida?.

Daigo : No. Ya no tengo miedo.- aunque su amigo murió delante de sus ojos ahora estaba completamente sereno.

Genzo, un poco fastidiado y a la vez decepcionado : me arruinaste la diversión- se cruza de brazos- ¡eso no es justo!... Bueno no importa, acabemos pronto.

- es lo mejor que has dicho en lo que va de la mañana- Ken había llegado hasta el lugar de los hechos.

Fue acercándose hasta donde estaba el muchacho y en ese instante

Daigo : se que me es imposible escapar. Pero antes de dejar este mundo quiero pedirte algo.

Genzo : a todo condenado a muerte se le concede un ultimo deseo.

Daigo : en verdad son dos cosas.

Genzo : ah esta bien- pensando : el día de hoy me he despertado muy generoso.

Daigo : la primera es que me escuches lo que voy a decirte. – toma un poco de aire- desde la primera vez que te conocí me causaste temor, pero aquel fatal día que te vi por ultima vez te odie por lo cruel que fuiste conmigo. Desde aquel día y por mucho tiempo no pude dormir por las constantes pesadillas todas las noches era lo mismo- vuelve a tomar aire- Por mucho tiempo estuve pasando un tratamiento para poder estabilizar mi mente y poco a poco fue dando resultado, pero cuando ya no te veía en mis pesadillas comencé a extrañarte. deseaba verte aunque sea en mis terribles pesadillas – sonríe un poco mirando al suelo- deben estar pensando que estoy totalmente loco ¿Cómo extrañar a la persona que me hizo tanto daño?.Ni siquiera yo puedo responderme a mi mismo. Lo único que sabía era que extrañaba ver tus ojos grises, esa mirada y sonrisa cuando bueno "accidentalmente" mataste a mis compañeros y fue cuando me di cuenta que…-

Genzo : podrías acortar la historia? no tenemos todo el día- interrumpiendo en lo mejor.

Ken : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . Genzo sacude a Ken para que despierte

Daigo, observando la escena: bah ya no tiene caso tanto discurso.- vaya manera de cortarle la inspiración.

Genzo : entonces estas preparado para morir?.

Daigo se queda en silencio mientras

Genzo : ¿y bien?. Vamos que no están difícil responder - (n.a : pues si es re contra fácil responder a esa pregunta )

Daigo : pero antes quiero pedirte una cosa más.

Genzo : por favor no quiero otro discurso más.

Daigo : no. no es eso- pensando : ¿Qué tiene de malo mis discursos?- luego agrega : quiero que me des un beso.-

En ese instante Ken se frotaba los ojos y al escuchar la petición de Daigo ahí si que abrió bien grande los ojos al igual que Genzo ( N.A : disculpen un segundo voy a recoger mi mandíbula que se ha caído al suelo)

Ken : creo que acabamos de descubrir una tercera forma de matarnos.- dice todo sorprendido.

Genzo : ehm ¿lo decías enserio?.

Daigo : si- responde muy seguro de si mismo.

Genzo : no sé porque me pides eso si tú me odias-

Daigo : es cierto te odio por esto- señalando a su propio brazo – también por lo de hace unos instantes- recordando a Makio- no tenias que haberlo hecho!, pero tanto él como yo y tú y los otros tres somos culpables, pero con el tiempo pude entender que tú solo…..- sus palabras fueron detenidas por una mano en sus labios.

Genzo : no digas nada más- suavemente con una mano lo toma de la cintura y con la otra del cuello y lentamente lo va acercando : - no arruines el ultimo momento de tu vida.

Daigo no podía creer lo que pasaba . Aquel chico que tanto odiaba que él mismo llamaba demonio del infierno lo estaba besando.

En ese instante Daigo sentía como si estuviera en el mejor momento de su vida o de lo que le quedaba: pensé que sus labios serian fríos – piensa – pero me equivoqué. Son calidos al igual que su cuerpo. Jamás imaginé que alguien como él podía besar de esta manera. Siento como si me faltará el aire- con una mano Genzo había agarrado del cuello al joven- eso ya no importa. No importa si es que puedo tenerlo junto a mi aunque sea unos instantes como tantas veces lo soñé- No deseaba separarse no quería que ese momento acabara pero sabía que no iba hacer eterno que su tiempo ya estaba por cumplirse.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones y su corazón latía cada vez más despacio fue cuando se dio cuenta que pronto todo estaba por acabar. En el instante que Genzo se apartó un poco, Daigo sonrió y susurró

- Gracias, mi amado demonio infernal- y su corazón se detuvo para siempre.

Genzo hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho con otros, puso suavemente el cuerpo de joven sobre la hierba y se le quedo observando mientras pensaba: era cierto todo lo que dijiste.

- ¿Por qué tan callado?- Ken estaba ahora a su lado.

Genzo : por nada.

Ken, mirando a Daigo : dijo cualquier tontería para salvar su vida.

Genzo que seguía en si mismado : si, dicen cual…¿¡como que cualquier tontería!. ¿¡acaso decir que me a…?

Ken: ay no me digas que te lo creíste?- mira incrédulo a su amigo- que venga de cualquiera de los chicos de la selección me lo creo ¡pero de ti!.- suspirando- además el muchachito ya no estaba en su sano juicio. mira que primero hacer una declaración escondida en un discurso y luego pedirte que lo besarás eso ya deja mucho que decir de su salud mental…- y de repente el puño de Genzo fue a chocar con la cabeza de Ken- creo que acabo de ver todas las constelaciones pasar alrededor de mi cabeza.

Genzo : eso te pasa por hablar de más- levanta el cuerpo de Daigo- y ahora vamos a donde dejamos al otro.

Ken se quedo parado unos instantes y luego siguió.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Makio. Genzo puso suavemente a Daigo en la hierba. Luego acercándose al cuerpo de Makio : Ken, el cuchillo.

Ken : es necesario hacer esto?- pregunta aunque más que pregunta era una suplica.

Genzo : sabes que es muy necesario- mirando a su amigo – vamos, que no va a demorar nada.

Ken : si no hay otra alternativa- entregándole el cuchillo.

Genzo miraba el cuerpo de Makio mientras iba picándole (n.a : acaso pensaba que el muchacho estaba horneándose ) : esta bien de aquí? – pregunta agarrando el brazo del muerto.

Ken sin ponerle atención : de donde quieras y date prisa que quiero terminar pronto

Genzo : ok, pero tampoco me pongas esa cara- mirándole un poco entristecido.

Ken : sabes que odio esto que siempre lo voy a odiar.

Genzo aún con la mirada triste : no creas que yo lo estoy pasando bien. Aunque no me creas esto tampoco es de mi agrado. Toma.

Ken miraba lo que Genzo le estaba entregando : creo que no por esta vez.

Genzo : ¿¡como que no! por favor Ken no son momentos para tus caprichos.

Ken : no son caprichos. Simplemente que no quiero- mira hacia el suelo- tal vez más adelante en unos cuantos días.

Genzo ya iba perdiendo la paciencia : ¿unos cuantos días?. ¿hasta cuando?. mira las heridas de tu brazo aún no han sanado ¿acaso quieres pasar por lo mismo nuevamente! sino lo haces puedes morir.

Ken seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo : tal vez sea mejor morir. Ya estoy…..Genzo ¿Por qué lo..?- Genzo le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

- eso es para que reacciones y pienses un poco en lo que dices. ¿acaso piensas tirar por la borda todo lo que hago por ti?. ¿¡crees que me gusta ir eligiendo gente al azar y matarla!. ¿¡piensas que lo estoy pasando bien!. Pues déjame decirte que no. Lo hago solo porque tengo que hacer y porque se lo prometí- en la mente de Genzo un recuerdo se abre camino y se ve la sombra de una mujer y una voz suave y dulce que le susurraba algo al oído - además porque eres la única persona en este mundo que puede entenderme que puede saber como me siento en verdad. y ahora me dices que quieres quedarte un tiempo con esas heridas y por lo que veo se están agrandando- Ken vio su brazo y efectivamente la herida estaban creciendo un poco más- solo te pido ese favor. No se que haría si te pasa lo que..- pero decidió callar porque no quería traer recuerdos tristes a su mente.

Ken se atrevió a ver a Genzo a la cara y después de mucho tiempo lo vio alterado pero a la vez preocupado eso era algo que no se veía muy a menudo ni siquiera en los campeonatos ni en el mundial

- esta bien. ¿me lo pasas?.- dio un suspiro de resignación – definitivamente Makio no tiene buen sabor, es amargo más que el café-

Genzo : es que el tipo era un amargado- se ríe por unos segundos y luego se da cuenta de algo - ¿acaso la carne humana tiene diferentes sabores?.

Ken : claro. hay de diferentes tipos : están los amargos, los salados, ácidos, dulces e insípidos estos te saben a nada- le explica como si estuviera explicándole la tabla de alimentos básicos

Ahora era Genzo el que estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿era el mismo Ken que hace unos instante no quería saber nada de esas cosas? : ¿y tú eras el que te quejabas?. y ahora me sales con que hasta los analizas. Y dime ¿hemos probado de todos esos?.

Ken se detiene a pensar unos instante : menos los sabores dulces y me alegra de que no- y al ver la duda en la cara del otro- es que pienso que los sabores dulces y agradables son de personas buenas y no me gustaría matar a una de estas personas.

Genzo : pero si soy yo el que hace todo?- lo dijo sin pensar pero se arrepintió en ese instante al ver a Ken nuevamente en silencio y mirando los árboles- eh…. no quise…-

Ken : discúlpame- dijo mirando a Genzo a los ojos.

Genzo : ¿disculparte? de que…..-

Ken : es por mi culpa tienes que hacer esto. porque yo no soy capas de matar a ninguna persona aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

Genzo : ¿Cómo que no? y Sabrina-

Ken : no sé porque pero me arrepiento de haber matado a esa chica. tal vez solo necesitaba hablarle un poco y explicarle que no estaba pensando bien las cosas.

Genzo: olvídalo y una cosa. Yo no te estoy culpando de nada yo lo hago por decisión propia y además porque también es necesario para mi mismo.

Ken : ¿nunca lo soñaste?- dijo mirando la copa de los árboles.

Genzo : ¿soñar, que cosa?.

Ken : ser una persona normal- lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos a nosotros?¿que de malo hicimos?- sus cabellos ocultaban ligeramente sus ojos- ¿acaso fuimos condenados solo por haber nacido?.

Genzo no sabía que responder : no lo sé- para él era bastante doloroso tener que dar esa respuesta- lo único que sé es que tú no hiciste nada malo- le puso suavemente una mano sobre el hombro- tú eres una buena persona en cambio yo no lo soy.

Ken miraba a Genzo y esta vez no le importó que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos: eso no es cierto. Yo no soy una buena persona. Es por mi culpa que tú tienes que pasar por todo esto y aún cuando no es necesario tienes que matar a personas solo porque yo no puedo hacerlo. ¡ Y así dices que soy una buena persona!.¡yo debería estar muerto!-

Genzo lo abrazó con fuerza : no vuelvas a decir eso. A mi no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer mientras te tenga junto a mi- mientras iba acariciándole el cabello- por favor, ya no llores. que tendría que matarme

Ken permanecía con la cabeza en el hombro de Genzo : no estoy llorando…- pero el tono de su voz no decía eso- ¿matarte?.

Genzo : es que prometí que mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera llorar y yo no voy hacer la excepción

Ken ya un poco más tranquilo: siempre quise superarte, pero veo que nunca podré hacerlo ni siquiera en el futbol.

Genzo lo mira con una sonrisa : ¿Cómo que no?. hablando de superarme en el futbol te diré que ya estas bastante cerca y mira que si me descuidó un poco, terminarás superándome y lamentablemente eso no puedo permitirlo.

Ken puso cara de "que se cree este" : Kojiro tiene razón.

Genzo : ¿en qué?

Ken : en que eres una molestia- dice también sonriéndole- Ahora que hacemos con estos?- señala a los cadáveres.

Genzo : los enterramos?- se pone de pie junto al cadáver de Makio.

Ken : ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- dice detrás de Genzo.

-¿Cuál?-

Ken : cubrirme con los chicos. Tan solo diles que me quede con nuestros amigos-

Genzo: ¿y adonde vas?.

Ken : a Rodorio. Es que tengo pensado en algo que podrá ayudarnos con esto de Taro y Tsubasa.

Genzo: esta bien te cubriré, pero antes me tienes que ayudar a ente…..- y antes que terminé de hablar escuchar la voz de Ken bastante alejada.

-Gracias, Genzo. Nos vemos luego-

Genzo se voltea rápidamente : hey!.¡vuelve aquí!- pero Ken ya estaba bastante lejos- bien, nuevamente se ha vuelto a salir con la suya. Ni modo tendré que hacerlo yo solo y para colmo no tengo ni una maldita herramienta para enterrar a estos..

Mientras enterraba a Daigo: No sé si todo lo que me dijiste era cierto o no porque aún no puedo creer que al final terminarás queriendo a la persona que tanto daño te hizo…. quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada solo seguías las influencias de Makio y por su culpa y la mía tuviste que sufrir todo este tiempo- y al finalizar de enterrar al joven- haré esto como una despedida- y nuevamente volvió a besar ahora los fríos labios de Daigo y cuando se separo pudo ver que el chico había muerto con una sonrisa.

- te mereces esto- dice mientras enterraba el cuerpo de Makio- Yo no sé si Ken te ha perdonado todo lo que le hiciste eso no puedo saberlo, pero yo nunca te perdone y tampoco lo voy hacer ahora y quiero que te lleves esto a la eternidad. Él nunca iba amarte. Seguro lo viste desde el más allá prefirió que lo besara yo antes que tú- sonrió como cuando detenía un balón súper difícil- adiós Makio que pases bien tu estancia en el infierno donde nunca encontrarás a tu hermano y tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.- y se fue con rumbo al hotel.

Hola – volvió a saludar al llegar.

Kojiro : mira – le dice enseñándole un reloj.

Genzo observa : muy bonito ¿Dónde lo compraste?.

Kojiro : eso no!. lo digo por la hora 11am. ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¿y donde esta Ken?

Genzo : ah Ken se ha quedado en el aeropuerto haciéndole compañía a nuestros amigos. ¿y que hacemos hoy?.

Hiroshi se acerca con una bandeja : ¿quieres desayunar algo?.

Genzo mirando la "pequeña" bandeja con los "pequeños" bocaditos : no gracias y además ya desayunamos.

Jito : si pero eso fue el primer desayuno.

Ryo : pero de que te sorprendes- al ver la cara que había puesto Genzo- ya sabes que Jito es capaz de comerse el desayuno de todos nosotros y pedir repetición.

Jito : oh no sean malos conmigo. además la comida griega es deliciosa- mientras se lleva a la boca una tostada.

Ryo : pero tú dices eso de todas las comidas del mundo.

Mientras todos reían Genzo busca con la mirada a Taro y Tsubasa, pero lamentablemente estos seguían separados.

Tsubasa al darse cuenta que Genzo lo estaba observando, decide acercarse.

- agradables eso muchachos-

Genzo : quienes?-

Tsubasa : Makio y Daigo y buena broma que planearon los cuatro. Casi nos matas del susto cuando le sacaste el brazo a Daigo- y apenas murmurando – pero él no se asusta tan fácilmente- en ese momento Tsubasa no miraba a Genzo sino a otra persona.

Genzo : ¿Qué dijiste?.

Tsubasa volviéndolo a mirar : no es nada

- Tsubasa, Genzo vengan aquí – Ryo los llamaba donde estaban reunidos todo el grupo a excepción de Shun y Mitsuru que seguían enseñados en el cuarto– Hikaru tiene algo para hoy día.

Tsubasa : ya vamos.

Genzo : ve tú primero que yo tengo que hacer una llamada- mientras buscaba un número en la agenda.

Tsubasa pasa a su lado y apenas murmurando : sino se dan prisa perderán su puesto en la selección de Japón- y dio unos cuantos pasos más y girando un poco la cabeza – no demores- y se fue dejando a Genzo totalmente helado.

Tsubasa : ¿Qué tienes planeado Hikaru?.

Hikaru : que les parece si hoy vamos a Cabo Sunión.

-es buena idea-

Todos se sobresaltaron.

Misugi : Ken por poco y me matas del susto.

Ken : ah. si una enfermedad al corazón no pudo. Menos voy a poder yo un simple y inocente chico.

Takeshi entrando a la conversación : simple chico eso para nada.

Aoi : inocente menos aún- este muchachito metiéndose donde no le llaman, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de Ken – y mejor me voy a quedar aquí calladito. ehm Hikaru puedes seguir contándonos tu plan para visitar Cabo Sunión?.

Hikaru : no es nada del otro mundo. Solo iremos a visitar el lugar porque por lo que me han dicho es un lugar muy hermoso y tiene vista al mar.

Takeshi : ¡ yo si quiero ir!- dice todo emocionado y mientras va dando saltos- vamos Kojiro será una bonita experiencia.

Ken : estará el templo de Poseidón.

Y Aoi quien estaba a su lado: si quieres podemos entrar juntos y yo puedo interpretar a Poseidón- todos sonreían por el comentario del muchacho, pero alguien no sonreía para nada y ese alguien era Genzo

-que te parece si te hago interpretar a Poseidón pero en el fondo del mar.-

Aoi : pero porque pones esa cara si yo solo quiero homenajear al dios de los mares- pone la mejor carita de inocente que tiene- porque lo que tú estas pensando sucedió en el templo de Atenea- y sin perder ni un segundo sale corriendo justo en el instante que Genzo se le lanzaba encima

Mientras todos reían al ver la persecución de los dos. Hikaru dice para los que estaban a su lado : yo creí que Genzo era celoso solo con Schneider, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que también lo es con alguien más-

Ken solo miraba al suelo y no sabia si estaba avergonzado si por el comentario de Aoi o del comentario de Hikaru

- Es un lugar interesante- Ken levanta la mirada para ver quien le hablaba y vio que era Taro- me refiero a Cabo Sunión.

Ken : es la primera vez que iré. Seguro que tú ya has ido muchas veces por el trabajo de tu padre.

Taro : te equivocas. Esta es la primera vez que visitaré el lugar- luego de una pequeña pausa- dicen que ese lugar es bueno para ayudar a amistarse a amigos que están peleados- Ken estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado- será mejor que se den prisa.

¿de que esta hablando Taro?

¿Genzo enviará a Aoi a buscar el templo de Poseidón en el fondo del mar?

¿Qué significa el comentario de Tsubasa?

¿fueron verdaderos los sentimientos de Daigo o solo actuaba por el miedo?.

¿Qué fue a buscar Ken en Rodorio?

¿quiera era esa mujer a la que Genzo recuerda?

y la pregunta del millón ¿algún día. Mitsuru y Shun saldrán de ese bendito cuarto?

estas preguntas tal vez sean respondidas en un próximo capitulo. ¿ se responderán?.

Notas de Autor.

muchas gracias por leerme y por la paciencia de esperar el capitulo ( vaya si que he demorado. es que se me revolvieron las ideas ) prometo no demorar tanto porque ya estamos casi en el final

nos vemos en el sgte capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

los personajes de este fanfics no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a su creador Yoichi Takahashi y también tenemos algunos invitados

Después de coordinar como pasarían el día, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones algunos para cambiarse de ropa otros para sacar algo de dinero.

Cuando están por ir en dirección del ascensor. Alguien sostiene a Ken de la mano.

-Hola ¿me podrías dar una mano con mis bolsas?- dice una anciana- quiero llevarlas al ascensor es que voy al piso numero 15.

Ken : claro, yo le…

-¡Noooooooooooooo!- dijeron dos voces.

Una de ellas fue la de Hikaru quien empuja a Ken contra la pared y la otra de Misugi que va hacia la anciana

- permítame, señora. Yo le ayudaré a subir sus cosas.

Muchas gracias, joven- dice la anciana. Y Misugi agarra las bolsas en un brazo y a la anciana en el otro y con todo sube corriendo hasta el piso 15

Ken, empujando a Hikaru : ¿¡qué crees que haces!.

Hikaru: ¿acaso pensabas matar del susto a esa pobre anciana?.

Ken : ¿matarla?. Pero si yo solo iba ayudar.

Hikarú : ¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste en Francia?

Ken : ¿en Francia?.

Hikaru: en el campeonato cuando jugábamos contra Argentina

Ken piensa unos segundos hasta que : - si, si ya recuerdo. la verdad fue bastante gracioso ver su cara.

Flash Back.

Jugaba Japón contra Argentina y la selección argentina ganaba por dos goles a cero y lamentablemente vino del tercer gol por parte de los sudamericanos.

Pascal se acerca a Ken : hey tú ¿Por qué no nos das una mano para seguir anotando más goles?- dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ken : ¿Qué dijiste?

Pascal: aparte de tonto, sordo. – murmura y luego en voz alta- Te dije que nos des una mano…..

Ken : ah era eso- saca un cuchillo, quien sabe de donde, y se corta la mano- toma, ahí tienes una.

Pascal : -

Todos voltean a ver que sucedía y algunos de los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de los hechos. entre ellos Ryu, Taro, Hikaru, Isawa, Jito quienes se apresuraron a cubrir a Ken.

Díaz: ¿Qué te sucede Pascal?.

Pascal : él, se a arrancado una mano!-dice señalando al portero japonés

Díaz. voltea hacia donde estaba Ken : ¿¡quien te crees para asustar a mi…? ¿eh?- nuevamente mira a Pascal : ¿Qué dices que dijiste?. ¿Qué se que?

Pascal : se a cortado la mano y me la ha lanzado.

Juan Díaz se acerca a su amigo y pone una mano sobre su frente: no, no tienes fiebre. y tampoco hace demasiado calor ¿te sientes bien?.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- el arbitro se acerca al grupo reunido- ¿Por qué no siguen jugando?.

Pascal se acerca al arbitro: él- señala a Ken- se ha cortado una mano y me la a lanzado-

El arbitro va hacia el portero japonés: eso se merece una… ¿ah?- su cerebro recién procesa la información y voltea nuevamente hacia Pascal- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pascal repite lo que dijo anteriormente y el arbitro lo mira seriamente- ¿¡acaso quieres verme la cara de idiota!.

Pascal: de ninguna manera. ¡Sino me cree. Solo tiene que mirarle las manos, le falta una!-

El arbitro observa nuevamente a Ken : Pascal ¿por favor puede acercarse?- el argentino se acerca- ¿Cuántas manos puede ver en este joven?.

Pascal: eh, dos. Pero le juro que yo vi cuando- se detiene al ver que el arbitro sacaba al de sus bolsillos- ¿va a expulsarme?.

Arbitro: no- le entrega dos tarjetas- mire una de esas tarjetas tiene el teléfono de mi sobrino que es oculista y la otra es de un amigo que es psiquiatra-

Final del Flashback

Mientras ellos se quedaron atrás. Genzo se había adelantado y cuando entra a su habitación se encuentra con tres chicas y por el uniforme que llevaban dedujo que eran las empleadas del hotel.

- ahora a firmar autógrafos- pensaba. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que una de las chicas estaba llorando-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-no es justo!- decía la muchacha- era mi mejor amiga! ¿¡porqué tenía que morir de esa manera!. Ella no le hizo ningún mal a nadie.

- lo sabemos, pero tienes que ser fuerte ya sabes que ella te quería mucho como su hermana- dice otra chica.

-Además no le hubiera gustado verte así de triste-

En ese instante, sin querer Genzo hace ruido y las chicas voltean a ver y rápidamente se levantan del sillón.

-disculpe, todavía no hemos terminado. Por favor ¿podría volver en 5 minutos?- decía la joven entre sollozos.

Genzo : déjalo así- al observar la cara de la empleada- no le voy a decir a nadie y además creo que no estas en condiciones para seguir trabajando. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

- nada en especial-

Genzo : nadie llora por nada. (n.a : chismoso. investigando la vida privada de los otros)

- una tragedia- habla otra de las empleadas- una amiga nuestra fue asesinada.

Genzo : ¿Dónde?

-aquí mismo. ella trabajaba aquí-

Genzo ya empezaba a atar cabos: saben si tenia enemigos?.¿o alguien la había amenazado?.

- ninguno. Era una buena chica, amable, trabajadora- a la joven se le caían las lagrimas al recordar a su amiga- trabaja y estudiaba a la vez para ayudarle a su madre con los gastos y de paso también compraba la medicina para su hermanita

Genzo: ¿Quién creen que pudo haberlo hecho y porque?

- quien no lo sabemos aún. Tal vez fue la novia de alguno de los clientes del hotel- al ver la mirada de Genzo- es que a ella siempre le gustaba hacerles bromas a los clientes en muchas ocasiones les decía a las chicas que les iba a quitar el novio o de lo contrario decía que se iba a buscar un chico famoso y con dinero y no le importaba si tenia pareja o no, pero todo lo decía en broma.

Genzo : ese tipo de bromas pueden ser peligrosas.

- nosotras siempre le decíamos eso. Que tenga cuidado con sus comentarios, pero… ¿eh?. Creo que le estamos molestando con nuestros problemas, con permiso.

cuando las jóvenes estaban por salir, Genzo se atreve a preguntar: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiga?.

- Sabrina- dice la chica mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Genzo se quedó paralizado: la primera vez que matas alguien y es la persona equivocada. Si llega a enterarse de esto. Ahora si que se muere. tengo que pensar en algo y urgente

Justo cuando pensaba como hacer para ocultar esa verdad llega Ken a la habitación

- nada más me hacen perder el tiempo. ¿y tú que haces?.

En ese instante a Genzo se le ocurrió una idea, algo dolorosa pero en fin era una idea : ah estaba buscando un papel con un numero de cuenta ¿me ayudas?

Ken : si. total parece que vamos a demorar en salir. Es que Tsubasa no encuentra a…

Justo cuando esta por decirlo se escucha la voz angustiada del capitán japonés : ¡Willsoooooooonnnnnnnnnn!.-

Genzo : ¿Quién es Wilson?

Ken : el mejor amigo de Tsubasa.

Genzo : vaya, yo no sabía que el segundo nombre de Taro era Wilson.

Ken : no me refiero a Taro. Sino al balón.. ¿Dónde perdiste el papel?.

Genzo : si supiera donde no lo estaría buscando!. mira por allá.

Ken va hacia donde le había indicado : aquí no hay nada- cuando siente un golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsciente al suelo.

Genzo le había golpeado con el mango de una daga que llevaba oculta en la mochila : perdóname, pero esto es por tu bien- vuelve a golpearlo repetidas veces- creo que con esto será suficiente.

Minutos después Ken despierta : ¿Qué sucedió?.

Genzo: te caíste y te golpeaste

Ken : no recuerdo. Me debí pegar fuerte.

Genzo : Ken ¿recuerdas a Sabrina?.

Ken, piensa por unos instantes: no. no recuerdo a ninguna Sabrina ¿ quien es?¿la conocemos?.

Genzo : No. solo escuche ese nombre y me pareció que conocíamos alguien con ese nombre. Salgamos, tal vez los otros ya están listos.

Justo cuando estaban esperando el ascensor este se abrió y salieron tres chicas y una de ellas estaba llorando. Cuando los dos entraban al ascensor y la tres chicas salían. Ken paso junto a la chica que lloraba. Una vez adentro del ascensor

Ken : ¿Por qué estaría llorando esa chica?.

Genzo : no lo sé. No puedo saber porque llora alguien que no conozco.

Ken, estaba con la mirada en el suelo: yo tampoco la conozco, pero no sé porque sentí algo de tristeza.

Media hora después. Todos estaban reunidos fuera del hotel

Taro: Cabo Sunión, allá vamos- señala hacia el horizonte.

Aoi: al infinito y más allá.

Kojiro se asoma por detrás de los muchachos : y alguien de aquí sabe como llegar a ese lugar?.

Todos al mismo tiempo: no.

Kojiro : debí imaginarlo.

Taro : solo tenemos que preguntar – dice muy calmado y luego vuelve a entrar al hotel para salir un rato después.

Misugi: ¿y bien que averiguaste?

Taro: solo tenemos que subir a los autobuses que están a 10 cuadras de aquí . Así que caminando.

Takeshi: ah, yo no quiero caminar.

Misugi: caminar es un buen ejercicio.

Ken : creo que ya tenemos suficiente con correr tras un balón por 90 minutos y más según las circunstancias.

Aoi se va acercando sigilosamente : si quieres yo puedo llevarte en mi espalda-

Ken , al ver la sonrisita de Aoi: ¡Aléjate, de mi!- de un puñetazo lo manda a volar.

Shun, al ver a Aoi salir volando por los aires: Este va a llegar antes que nosotros.

Takeshi se acerca a Kojiro : ¿me puedes llevar en tu espalda?.

Kojiro: ¿¡acaso tengo cara de caballo!.

Misugi: no perdamos más tiempo y vamos antes que no encontremos ningún autobús- dice mientras va subiendo a la espalda de Hikaru

Hikaru : hey!.que no decías que caminar era un buen ejercicio?.- un poco inclinado por el peso

Misugi : ah, pero lo decía por ustedes no por mi.-cuando todos estuvieron listos para empezar a caminar : ahora si. ¡Arre, caballito!. ups lo siento, pero siempre quise decirlo.

Genzo sonríe al ver la escena : lo mismo le hice a Karl.

Por suerte pudieron encontrar autobuses que fueran a Cabo Sunión.

Después de viajar unas horas finalmente llegaron

Kojiro : ¿ahora a donde vamos?. Porque lo único que veo son acantilados y el mar.

Taro : es el mar Egeo- dice mientras lee un mapa.

Hikaru : que les parece si vamos al templo de Poseidón?.

Taro: eso esta hacia el sur. ¿Qué opinan, chicos?- todos están de acuerdo-

Mientras caminaban observando el hermoso paisaje iban escuchando los comentarios de los Tachibana

Kazuo: ojala que encontremos el tridente de Poseidón.

Masao: ¿para que? hermanito.

Kazuo : ¿Cómo que para que?- observa a su gemelo como si hubiera hecho una pregunta de lo más tonta- con ese tridente seremos los amos del universo.

Masao: y veremos más allá de lo evidente. (n.a : ay Dios, ya llévatelos)

Kazuo levanta un tridente imaginario sobre su cabeza : ¡ya tengo el poder!.

Su hermano hace lo mismo pero pone el tridente imaginario a la altura de sus ojos : quiero ver más allá de lo evidente. (N.A : me acaban de informar que el señor He-man y el señor Leono. están llegando a Cabo Sunion con el objetivo de darles una soberana paliza a ese par de payasos)

Kojiro: sino caminan más rápido lo único que verán serán mis puños dirigiéndose a sus caras

Mientras ellos discutían, Genzo se acerca a Ken

- ¿para que volviste a Rodorio?.

Ken : Fui a investigar algo.

Genzo: ¿Qué cosa?.

Ken : sobre el libro y creo que encontré algo o mejor dicho alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

Genzo estaba por preguntas, pero en ese momento llegaron un grupo de personas

El grupo iba formado de 5 chicas. una de ellas tenía el cabello largo color naranja; la otra chica era más baja y de cabellos cortos y negros, la tercera que vieron una niña de cabello rosado y por ultimo una mujer un poco mayor que las demás que sonreía apaciblemente y tenia el cabello negro trenzado y estas chicas eran acompañadas por un grupo de jóvenes, el primero un joven de cabello cortos color naranja, junto a él un joven delgado con gafas y cabello negro, seguía un chico alto y moreno, un poco más atrás un joven alto de largo cabello rojo y junto a ellos dos hombres mayores uno llevaba el cabello largo color plateado y el otro el cabello negro y amarrado y también barba y bigote y tenia un aspecto como de haberse levantado recién de dormir.

- hola – saluda la niña del cabello rosa.

Tsubasa : eh hola

- ustedes son un grupo bastante raro-

-No deberías juzgar a la gente por su apariencia- dice la joven de cabello naranja.

Kojiro: grupo raro ¿nos dijiste?¡oye mocosa!¿¡acaso ustedes nunca se vieron al espejo!.

-¡acaso quieres pelear!- el joven pelirrojo salta frente a Kojiro.

Shun : vamos Kojiro no te molestes. son cosas de niños y esta es una niña muy linda- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de la niña

- me cae bien el vampirito- sonríe la pequeña.

Shun: ¿Qué, que fue lo que me dijo?.

-Disculpen a esta pequeña a veces le gusta bromear con las personas aunque sean desconocidas- dice el hombre del cabello plateado- nosotros solo queríamos preguntarles sin saben como llegar o bajar hasta la playa. es que estamos algo perdidos.

-todo fue por culpa de esa mocosa- señala el joven de cabello naranja a la niña pelirosa

- ustedes no saben seguir instrucciones- se defiende la chiquilla.

Tsubasa : nosotros tan solo llegamos apenas hace un rato y además no vivimos por aquí. así que no conocemos muy bien el lugar. Sentimos no poder ayudarles.

- No se preocupen y gracias de todas formas- Mientras todo el grupo de aleja.

Kojiro : deberían educar mejor a esa niña.

Shun: lo mismo digo yo.

- Hey ustedes-

Todos voltean a ver quien había hablado y se encontraron con un hombre alto de cabellos azules

-otro más- murmura Kojiro.

Taro : ¿si?.

- el grupo que acaba de irse ¿hacia a donde se fueron?.

Taro: creo que iban a la playa, pero por donde no sabemos. Pero si quiere podemos llamarlos no creo que estén muy lejos.

- ¡ni se les ocurra!. que gente tan inútil- el hombre se aleja de ellos- esperen. Tengo una pregunta más.- todos se detienen a escucharlo- ¿En ese grupo iba un hombre rubio con gafas de sol?

Misugi: no, no vimos a ningún hombre con esas características.

- por lo menos hoy no estoy de mala suerte- dice el peliazul en voz alta- porque no quiero ver a ese estúpido de Urahara justamente ahora que estoy sin máscara. ¿Por qué se les ocurrió venir a ese lugar?. aunque debería decir ¿¡porque se me ocurrió a mi seguirlos!. Pero si veo a ese Urahara voy aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- el grito que dio fue porque de la nada apareció un hombre sujetándole por la cintura y aquel tipo era alto y rubio y llevaba nada más y menos que gafas de sol.

-me extrañaste ¿eh? Mayuri- dice el rubio mientras trata de besar al otro.

-¡suéltame, grandísimo idiota, animal, pervertido!- el peliazul trata de apartar la cara y las manos del otro hombre que lo estaba abrazando- ah ya sé, veamos que te parece esto- saca , quien sabe de donde, una mascara, bastante fea y terrorífica- ja ¿ahora que vas hacer?.

-Lo siento, Mayuri, pero ya te vi sin máscara y aunque te pongas todas las que quieras. Igual vas hacer todo mio sobretodo ahora que estamos solitos

- no estamos solos. están esos…..¿ah? ¡oigan ustedes!¿¡adonde creen que van!¡vuelvan aquí!-

Los jóvenes del que hablaba ya estaban bastante lejos.

Genzo: es mejor no interferir en discusiones ajenas

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo y ver el paisaje finalmente llegaron al templo de Poseidón, ubicado al borde de un acantilado.

Todos al entrar se admiraron de la belleza del lugar. Hasta se atrevieron a asomarse por el borde del acantilado.

- dicen que desde aquí el rey Egeo veía pasar a los barcos esperando que su hijo llegará- cuenta Taro- Y un día el barco de su hijo, Teseo, llega con velas negras y Egeo al ver esto cree que Teseo había muerto, porque antes de su viaje Teseo le dijo que si volvía con vida las velas del barco serian blancas y negras si estaba muerto, Entonces Egeo se deja caer hacia el mar.

Aoi: por eso este mar se llama Egeo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Taro : lo leí hace mucho tiempo.

Genzo: ¿Cuántos metros tendrá esto?.

Aoi: ¿Qué tal si lo averiguas?- le da un empujón a Genzo y este cae al mar golpeándose en las rocas.

Ken al ver la escena: ¿¡que demonios hiciste!.

Aoi: es que él quería saber cuantos metros habían desde aquí hasta abajo. Se va a demorar en subir de nuevo. Así que por mientras nosotros podemos seguir- se da media vuelta y..- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Genzo!.¿¡como te subiste tan rápido!.

Genzo : me empujaste-. Digamos que el aspecto del muchacho en ese momento no era tan presentable, por así decirlo. Tenia algunas costillas rotas atravesándole los pulmones, el brazo roto a la mitad y su cara estaba llena de sangre el motivo era que tenia un vidrio atravesándole la frente. Por los demás todo estaba bien.

Aoi: ¿Qué tal se ve desde abajo?- trata de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Genzo acercándose: si quieres puedo ayudarte a bajar.

Aoi: ehm no gracias.

Genzo: miedoso. ah miren lo que he encontrado dentro de una cueva- enseña un…

Hiroshi: ¿de donde sacaste ese tenedor gigante?¿y que plato se come con eso?- dice señalando el objeto que Genzo llevaba en las manos.

Genzo: No es un tenedor. Es un tridente.

Hiroshi: ¿un mondadientes?. como que esta muy grande.

Genzo: ¡he dicho tridente!¡ tri-den- te!¿acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?.

Tsubasa :¿de donde lo sacaste?.

Genzo: estaba abajo en una especie de cueva.

Todos miraban atentos el objeto, pero nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.¿Motivos?. Ellos no sabían si ese objeto lo habían dejado recién o si ya llevaba cierto tiempo. Ese tridente . podía tener algún tipo de bacteria. Si Taro, Kojiro o cualquier otro hubiera agarrado el tridente y no sucedía nada entonces el objeto era seguro, pero a Genzo no le afectaban cosas como enfermedades o alergias. la conclusión era : si Genzo o Ken agarraban un objeto de dudosa procedencia los demás no deberían tocarlo por ningún motivo.

Genzo : ¿no quieren verlo de más de cerca?- dice mientras intenta alcanzarle el tridente a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se aleja un poco : ehm no, gracias-

En lugar de Tsubasa es Ken quien agarra el tridente : no pasa nada. En verdad es una hermosa pieza. ¿en serio no quieren sostenerla?. Kojiro ¿tú tampoco?.- al ver la cara de todos- no es peligroso.

Kojiro : lo mismo dijiste hace unos años. Encontramos unas plantas que resultaron ser hiedras venenosas. ¡todos terminamos en el hospital!.

Taro: Genzo será mejor que devuelvas esto a donde lo encontraste. Los griegos pueden ser algo digamos especiales cuando agarras sus objetos de valor histórico.

Mientras Genzo se fue a dejar el tridente en su lugar los demás se quedaron un rato más y luego salieron del templo.

Hikaru : ahora a donde vamos.

Kojiro: a cualquier lugar menos donde están ese grupo de locos.

- ya pensaron a donde ir- dice Genzo mientras caminaba hacia los demás- donde sea, pero no podemos volver por donde llegamos.

Tsubasa : ¿por?.

Genzo : digamos que el camino esta un poco ocupado.

Hasta el medio día se pasaron conociendo el lugar y finalmente decidieron subir a uno de los autobuses y volver al hotel.

Mientras estaban en pleno viaje. Ken esta pensando algo que Genzo había dicho

- no entendí cuando dijiste que el camino estaba ocupado-

Genzo: recuerdas a esos dos últimos que vimos.

Ken : si¿ y que con ellos?

Genzo: es que ya sabes- mira a Ken en forma significativa dando pistas con la mirada.

Ken entendió muy bien el mensaje.

Una vez de vuelta en el Hotel.

Kazuo : ¿ahora a donde vamos?. ¿no pensaran quedarse aquí encerrados?- dice todo entusiasmado- vamos muchachos todavía tenemos mucho pan por rebanar.

Hiroshi, para la oreja : ¿pan?¿alguien dijo pan?- el enorme jugado miraba a todos lados- me muero de hambre!

Genzo : seguro que los griegos empezaran a culparnos si es que se quedan sin comida.

Masao : Jito. mi hermano no se refería a pan de comida.

Hiroshi: oh. yo ya me estaba emocionando- dice algo decepcionado

Genzo, ignorando completamente al joven : ¿tienen alguna idea donde podamos ir?. Tienen razón es muy aburrido quedarse encerrados aquí.

Kojiro: eh, pero si tú y Ken fueron los que más salieron. Y hasta ahora no nos dicen a donde van todos los días-

Ken : Masao tú eres el que tiene mejor ideas para divertirnos- trata de desviar la atención de los demás.

Masao : ehm yo soy Kazuo. ¿te agradan nuestras ideas?

Ken : si. son geniales- dice mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja

Kazuo : a pero si tú y Genzo siempre dicen que mis ideas son tontas.

Genzo, también con la misma sonrisita : bah. solo lo decíamos para molestarte. Pero dinos que buena idea se te ocurre.

Los dos chicos rodean a Kazuo poniendo ambos lados uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

-vamos, dinos una tus maravillosas ideas- la sonrisa de ambos era cada vez más grande y la respiración era más rápida y sus ojos tenían un brillo de demencia y Kazuo se hacia chiquitito, chiquitito.

- rápido, rápido!- Genzo era el que más atormentaba al pobre muchacho

-¡al cine!- dijo finalmente, Kazuo.

Aoi:¡ buena idea!¿que dicen vamos al cine a ver una buena película? es algo que todavía no hacemos en equipo.

Kojiro: vaya yo creí que él que todo quería hacerlo en equipo era Hikaru.

Genzo : que les parece si nos vamos al cine dentro de media hora. Además quiero cambiarme de ropa ya que esta se arruinó por culpa de alguien-

Aoi silba mirando al techo.

En la habitación. Genzo decidía que ropa ponerse

-creo que los jean negros y la camiseta roja ….aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor el rojo lo dejamos porque no vaya a ser que me encuentre con un toro. y ya tuve suficiente con un tigre.- mejor la de aquí.

Media hora después todos estaban en el cine buscando que película podrían ver. Nadie se decidía por cual hasta que Tsubasa encuentra una

- entremos a esta película- dice señalando el anuncio.

Todos observa la película que se refería su capitán y ven que era una de futbol.

Hikaru: pero Tsubasa, esta es de futbol. mejor vemos otra.

- ¡yo soy el capitán del equipo y si yo digo que entramos pues entramos!- dijo el muy comprensivo capitán de la selección japonesa

Ken : denme el dinero y yo compraré los boletos. Todos le entregan el dinero y se va tranquilamente a comprar las entradas mientras los demás seguían mirando los demás afiches

- 7 entradas para …. ( n.a : por ahora la película no tiene nombre. más abajo les explicaré los motivos)

El que atendía era un hombre adulto. Recibe el dinero y le da 7 boletos y le devuelve el precio de un boleto

Ken algo confundido pregunta : ¿y esto?. le di para 7…- y antes que diga algo más

- las chicas entran gratis, disfruta de la película, - dijo sonriente el vendedor

-¡ que fue lo que dijo!- Ken estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

Por respeto a los lectores, no diremos lo que le sucedió a ese pobre vendedor, pero ahora esta dando un paseo en un bote.

Cuando entraron a la sala estaba apunto de empezar la película. Para la buena suerte de los chicos delante de donde estaban sentados habían dos asientos libres y juntos y si completamos con la buena suerte los últimos en entrar era Tsubasa y Taro.

Excelente Taro y Tsubasa se sentarían justos y como ha ambos les gustaba el futbol entonces terminarían hablando y amistándose

La película inicia : la trama es de un equipo de futbol donde tenían un portero que era un completo inútil ( n.a : cualquier parentesco con la realidad de la serie es pura coincidencia) Este joven deseaba ser elegido como titular, pero sabia que no iba a poder, pero para su suerte o tal vez mala apareció alguien para ayudarlo. El joven no podía equivocarse porque si lo hacia era castigado tanto física como psicológicamente.

Una de las escenas de la película fue : el joven se encontraba en su habitación donde el piso estaba lleno de sangre y se encontraban tres cuerpos : uno de ellos partido por la mitad, el otro con un corte en el cuello y le arrancaron el corazón y al tercero le sacaron los ojos y parado junto al protagonista, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, se encontraba un hombre riendo

-tú los mataste-

-¡no lo hice!-

- lo deseaste!. siempre has deseado que ellos desaparezcan!.- así era la trama de la película.

Dos horas después todos salían del cine

-¡que miedo!- temblaba Hiroshi abrazado a Shun y Mitsuru.

Mitsu: Jito nos vas a aplastar..

Shun : me falta el aire…

Hikaru estaba junto a Misugi : que te pareció la película?.

Misugi: es buena, pero exageraron con el género porque no da miedo- derepente una mano toca el hombro de Misugi : aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- y este salta encima de Hikaru.

Takeshi observa la escena con la mano extendida : toma se te ha caído la billetera- luego piensa : pero que cobardes!

-¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunta Ryo cuando todos estaban fuera del cine

Genzo : al hotel.

Aoi: ¡que buena idea!. Podemos jugar un partido en el campo del hotel- dice todo sonriente el muchacho, pero el que no estaba sonriente era Genzo ya que esa no era su idea.

- ustedes jueguen yo me voy a mi cuarto-

Ryo : Genzo, necesitamos dos porteros.

Genzo: tienen a Ken.

Takeshi : pido a Ken.

Genzo : también esta Morizaki

Ryo : ya perdimos.- dice todo triste

Morizaki : hey!- el joven se sintió ofendido.

Ken : lo siento, pero yo también me voy a mi cuarto.

Takeshi : nos vas a abandonar?.

Ken : estoy cansado- al ver la cara de "¿tú te cansas" que había puesto Takeshi : el motivo que yo pueda reconstruir mi cuerpo no quiere decir que nunca este cansado.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se dividieron en dos grupos. Mientras Genzo y Ken entraban a la habitación a descansar o tal vez no.

Genzo : ¿a que fuiste a Rodorio?.

Ken : a investigar sobre esto – le enseña el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Genzo : ¿¡te pusiste a perder el tiempo investigando un cuento!.

Ken : no es un cuento, es real- al ver la cara del otro- al principio yo también creí que era un simple libro de mitos, pero pude comprobar que no es así.

Genzo : haber explícame con más detalles.

Ken : ¿recuerdas el día que fuimos a Rodorio?- Genzo asiente- ese día fui caminando hasta la salida del pueblo. ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo para que fui hasta ese lugar. solo recuerdo que fui hasta afuera del pueblo. Había un camino no muy largo y al finalizar estaban dos centinelas, si vestidos como antiguos espartanos. Cuando quise seguir avanzado ellos no me dejaron y dijeron que solo la gente de Rodorio podía entrar.

Genzo : tal vez solo sean actores. y adentro solo sea una especie de museo o teatro

Ken : se supone que somos gente de afuera y a ellos les conviene que sepamos su historia para aumentar el turismo en el país

Genzo : puede ser, pero eso no quiere decir que lo dicho en ese libro sea real.

Ken : déjame continuar. Como no me dejaron entrar entonces volví al pueblo y es aquí donde vi a Taro entrar a la biblioteca y yo fui tras él con la intención de hacer algo para reunirlo con Tsubasa. Taro veía unos libros y yo me escondí detrás de unos estantes y a los pocos minutos entra un hombre alto de cabellos castaños. iba vestido como japonés y en su espalda llevaba una caja. Pude escuchar la conversación de este hombre con el bibliotecario.

Flash back

Hombre : me acabo de enterar que una copia de este libro estuvo en un museo de Atenas. Ustedes sabe que ni una copia de este libro- señala un libro que estaba en el escritorio- puede salir de aquí y menos ser leído por otros ajenos al santuario- en esta ultima palabra fue así susurrando-

Bibliotecario : tenga calma señor. La gente piensa que estos son solo cuentos y no creo que se pongan a investigar nada. Dígale a la señorita que nosotros nos encargaremos de dar la alarma por si algo malo llega a pasar y como siempre les diremos a todo mundo que lo que dice en el libro son puros mitos.

Hombre :muy bien, pero por favor tengan cuidado para la próxima vez. Ya que no deseamos que el santuario se llené de turistas que interrumpan con nuestro entrenamiento y de los subordinados. Con permiso.

Ken se acerca con disimulo al escritorio y al ver el libro, sale corriendo tras el misterioso hombre.

fin del flash back.

Ken : y el libro era este mismo.

Genzo : ¿quieres decir que todo lo escrito en ese libro es real? los santos, dioses, batallas ,

Ken : y no me vengas a decir que todo eso es falso porque tan solo míranos a nosotros mismos. Nadie creería que gente como nosotros existe. Ahora se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Genzo : ¿Cuál?

Ken : ir al santuario y pedirle a la diosa Athena que haga amistarse a Taro y Tsubasa y ellos no podrán negarse porque es orden de una diosa.

Genzo , agarra a Ken del brazo : es la mejor idea que has podido tener en todo este tiempo. Vamos ahora mismo- sale corriendo llevándose a Ken casi arrastrándolo.

Ken : espera adonde me llevas!.

Genzo : a Rodorio luego al dichoso santuario.

Ken logra liberarse : ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?- señala a una ventana- mira ya esta oscureciendo. ha estas horas no creo que consigamos ningún autobús.

Genzo observa el cielo y efectivamente estaba oscureciendo hasta los otros chicos ya estaban saliendo del ascensor.

Tsubasa : ¿y ustedes a donde iban?.- pregunta al verlos en medio pasadizo.

Genzo : solo a buscarlos a ustedes.

Mientras llegaban los demás aparece Mikami

- que bueno encontrarlos a todos. Tengo que decirles algo. por favor todos acérquense- esperó que todos estuvieran cerca- mañana nos vamos a Japón.

Genzo :¡que!..

Mikami : ¿Por qué gritas?.

Ken : mañana en la noche?.

Mikami : en la mañana. ya tenemos comprados los pasajes. Así que ordenen sus cosas y duerman temprano que salimos de aquí a las 7am.- el hombre se marcha

Aoi : que pena que ya nos vamos. Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más.- mientras miraba un poco triste por la ventana.

Ryu : escuchen todos. que les parece si como despedida nos vamos a cenar a un bonito lugar. ¿Qué opinan?.

Makoto : vaya por fin dices cosas inteligentes. Y yo que pensaba que todos esos balones en la cara….

Kojiro : habían dos posibilidades : una que se embrutezca más que era algo ya imposible o que se volviera inteligente.

Ryo : jajajaja – sarcásticamente- entonces Morisaki ya debe ser un genio-

Ken : vayan ustedes. Yo estoy cansado y quiero dormir.- aunque la verdad era otra.

Genzo : y yo no tengo hambre- igual que el anterior.

Mientras ellos subían a la habitación.

Tsubasa se queda mirando por unos instantes : ¿no creen que ya debemos acabar con esto?.

-espera un poco más- dice alguien a sus espaldas.

Mientras los demás se fueron a cenar. Genzo y Ken estaban en su cuarto sentados en la cama sin ni siquiera haber encendido la luz

Genzo : no puedo creer que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido.

Ken : ahora que vamos hacer. Mikami debe querer resultados ni bien llegamos a Japón!.

Genzo : cálmate. ya pensaremos que haremos.

Ken : ¿¡pensar!. Genzo por si no te has dado cuenta faltan pocas horas para que nos saquen del equipo!- se encontraba algo alterado

Genzo trataba d mostrarse tranquilo : mira hemos salido de peores situaciones que esta. recuerda que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Ken observa el suelo algo entristecido : a esta Pandora ya se le escapo la esperanza.

Genzo : tal vez podamos hacer algo solo tenemos que pensar- aunque él mismo ya se sentía derrotado, pero no podía mostrarse débil.

Ken : ¿ hacer algo? ¿Qué cosa?. ponerles a esos dos una pistola en la cabeza y amenazarlos- al ver la sonrisa de Genzo – estoy en completo desacuerdo con eso.

Genzo puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Ken y luego fue acercándose de a pocos hasta que..

Ken : espera, esto no esta bien- mientras se apartaba un poco de – estuve pensándolo y creo que no es correcto esto.

Genzo : ¿Qué cosas dice?- intenta un nuevo acercamiento, pero nuevamente es rechazado-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me rechazas?.

Ken : ya te lo dije. no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo- pero Genzo seguía insistiendo ahora casi estaba encima suyo- ¡entiende, te he dicho que no!- Ken miraba fijamente a los ojos de Genzo y este ultimo, entendió ( n.a : ya era hora)

Genzo : es mejor dormir temprano o mañana no podremos despertar a tiempo..

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que subieron al avión y hasta que llegaron a Japón.

Mikami : los quiero el lunes a todos en el estadio donde practicamos.

Genzo : ¿a todos?.

Mikami : eso dije a todos ¿es que te has vuelto sordo?.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a despedirse

Aoi : fueron unas bonitas vacaciones. nos vemos el lunes- dice mientras sube a un autobús.

Ryo : adiós chicos. ¿Tsubasa vienes conmigo?.

Tsubasa : claro.- ambos jóvenes se van conversando.

Kojiro : Takeshi, vamos te acompañaré a tu casa.

Takeshi : Hyuga, puedo irme solo. ¡ ya no soy un niño!- pero Kojiro no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Mientras todos se iban. Genzo y Ken se quedaron hasta el ultimo.

Genzo : ¿vienes a mi casa?- mientras iba avanzando.

Ken : si. Luego llamaré a mi casa para avisarles que ya llegamos. Oye, Genzo ¿ te vas a quedar hasta el lunes?.

Genzo: si, eso dijo Mikami nos quiere a todos el lunes por la mañana. Seguro quiere despedirnos en público.

Ken : pero tú puedes irte nuevamente a Alemania ahí tienes un equipo donde seguir jugando.

Genzo dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el otro : me quedaré hasta el lunes, no voy a escapar y no voy a abandonarte ahora- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando mientras cantaba : Hasta el lunes, me quedaré, me quedare, me quedare. Hasta el lunes me quedaré, mi bella dama….

Ken : ¿¡cual bella dama!.

Genzo : jajaja Solo estaba siguiendo la melodía de la canción

Cuando llegaron a su casa , dejaron las cosas a un lado y Ken fue a llamar a sus padres. Mientras él hablaba, Genzo recordaba algo que nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Todo sucedió cuando él fue a vivir a Alemania y un día fue a Londres a visitar a sus padres y contarles todo la verdad.

Flash Back

Genzo se corta las venas delante de sus padres y se autocura. Su madre se acerca a él y este esperaba que aquella mujer le dijera que lo entendía y que no iba abandonarlo o tal vez un simple abrazo, pero lo que recibió fue una cachetada

-¡ eres un monstruo!.¡ tú no eres mi hijo!. lo sabia. yo sabia que esa vulgar mujer era una enferma!.

- por favor, querida, tranquilízate- el padre trataba de calmar a su esposa.

-¡ tú me dijiste que este niño estaba sano!¡y yo te crei!- la mujer estaba alterada.

- yo tampoco lo sabía. Ella nunca me dijo nada-

Genzo: mamá, yo…-

-¡deja de llamarme mamá!.¡porque sabes muy bien que no somos tus padres verdaderos!.¿acaso no recuerdas que a los 8 años te trajimos con nosotros? porque tu madre se estaba muriendo- la mujer toma un poco de aire- Yo no puedo tener hijos así que decidimos adoptar uno. Por cosas del destino conocimos a esa mujer. Mi esposo sintió lastima porque ella se estaba muriendo e iba a dejar a un niño solo porque al otro ya lo había llevado otra familia, Mi esposo sintió compasión por ti, pero yo sentía que algo en ti no era normal y veo que no me equivoque. por eso que permanecía alejada de ti.

Genzo :¿era por eso que me dejaron al cuidado de Mikami? ¿por no acercarte a mi?. ¿por eso nunca me llevabas a la escuela ni nunca ibas a verme jugar?.

- si-

Genzo : ¿entonces porque me trajeron con ustedes?. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir junto a mi madre?. ¿si tanto me odias porque me salvaste!.

¡ fuera!¡largo de aquí!. ¿quieres saber? fue por pena y teníamos la esperanza que no fueras como ella que no tuvieras esa enfermedad, pero ahora confirme mis sospechas. trajimos a nuestras vidas a una abominación. ¡No quiere volver a verte nunca más en nuestras vidas!. Cuando cierres esa puerta te olvidas que existimos.-

Genzo estaba en shock no sabia que hacer ni decir solo se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras unos recuerdos venían a su mente: se encontraba en una casa él tendría 8 años aproximadamente y junto a él estaban tres personas dos mujeres una de ellas acostada en una cama y la otra sentada en una silla junto a un hombre. Genzo estaba junto a la mujer enferma – yo quiero quedarme contigo- le decía agarrándose de su brazo. La mujer acarició gentilmente el cabello del niño – estas son buenas personas y te van a cuidar-

Genzo esta por llegar a la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿tu hermano sigue con vida?¿él es igual que tú?.-

Genzo : no lo he vuelto a ver. Desde aquel día que se fue nunca más supe nada más. Y ustedes también desde este día no volverán a verme nunca más.- abrió la puerta y salio con dirección a la calle.

Final de flash back

¿Genzo?- Ken esta mirándolo fijamente- ¿te pasa algo?- lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

Genzo : eh. no es nada. Solo estaba pensando. Ken ¿recuerdas aquel día?.

Ken : te refieres aquel día que tuve que dejarlos a mamá y a ti?. Si lo recuerdo muy bien. Genzo ¿Por qué ella murió si era igual que nosotros?.

Genzo : fue decisión propia y ya no quería seguir matando más gente.

Ken : tal vez si papá no hubiera muerto ahora seria distinto. ¿ tú recuerdas como era él? Cuando murió creo que yo tendría tres años.

Genzo : yo tampoco recuerdo mucho. Yo tenía cuatro años.

Ken : de que murió?.

Genzo : creo que fue un accidente- una imagen le viene a la mente en ella se encuentra un hombre tirado en el suelo y sobre él un niño apretándole fuertemente el cuello y sonriendo en una forma que no es propia de un niño de esa edad.- parece que sufrió una caída. ¿quieres comer algo?.

Ken : ¿tienes algo?.

Genzo . absolutamente nada, pero podemos pedir.

Después de cenar conversaron un poco y luego se fueron a dormir.

Genzo : ¿quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?

Ken : esta bien (n.a : dormir se refiere a lo que hacemos todas las noches entiéndase a cerrar los ojos y entrar al reino de Hypnos)

Y cuando estuvieron acostados en la cama.

Genzo : el lunes voy a matar a Aoi me debe por los golpes que me di por su culpa.

Ken : en verdad vas a ir el lunes?¿vas a acompañarme?- Genzo le queda mirando- tú podrías volver a Alemania y evitarías pasar la vergüenza de ser sacado el equipo en público ( n.a : al público se refería a la selección japonesa)

Genzo al principio no dijo nada hasta que comenzó a cantar : hasta el lunes me quedaré, me quedaré, me quedaré. hasta el lunes me quedare..

Ken : ¡ ya entendí!.

Los días se fueron volando y finalmente era lunes y ellos decidieron ir temprano al estadio y hablar directamente con Mikami.

- Bueno días. no pensé que llegarían tan temprano- dice al verlos.

Genzo : es la ultima vez que vendremos.

Mikami : ¿ultima vez? ¿Por qué dicen eso?.

Ken : no cumplimos con el trato.

Genzo : y sino cumplíamos tendríamos que irnos del equipo-

Mikami estaba algo confundido : de que trato hablan?.

Genzo : del que teníamos que hacer que Taro y Tsubasa se amisten y no pudimos

Mikami : pero si Taro y Tsubasa se amistaron al día siguiente que llegamos a Grecia. A mi me dijeron que ya se los habían dicho.

De pronto se escucharon una risas eran Tsubasa y los demás.

Mikami: no entiendo nada. En diez minutos los veo en el campo- se fue dejándolos

Tsubasa riendo un poco : chicos quiero agradecerles por hacer que nuestro viaje fuera realmente divertido y fuera de lo normal.

Ken :¿quieres decir que todo estaba planeado?.

Tsubasa : si, absolutamente todo.

Genzo : ¿ quién fue el que ha planeado todos esos días?.

Taro : fui yo. porque esta aburrido y quien mejor que ustedes para darnos días de entretenimiento gratis.

Ken : ¿pero como supiste lo que….

Taro : ¿ lo que hacían?. la verdad que no sabíamos lo que planeaban solo fue cuestión de seguirlos y luego grabar con esta camarita- muestra una cámara- todo lo que ustedes hacían para buscar que nosotros dos nos amistemos.

Ken : ¿quiere decir que ustedes vieron por todo lo que pasamos por ustedes!.

Taro : así es. Genzo. no conocíamos ese lado agresivo tuyo sanguinario y psicópata acabaste con algunas personas por ejemplo lo que le hiciste al pobre Edward, cortarlo en pedazos y ubicar sus restos al mismo estilo de un cuadro de Picasso, solo porque tu hermanito estaba en peligro. cortarle la cabeza a un pobre loco. Y mira como tratas a tus amigos que después de años te encuentras, asi que era verdad lo que dijeron Makio y Daigo sobre la carne humana.- Taro ahora mira hacia Ken- y tú siempre te mantuviste al margen y solo eras un observador hasta que sacaste las garras con esa infeliz muchacha.

Ken mira a Genzo : ¿de que chica esta hablando?.

Genzo : de ninguna chica. Solo se lo esta inventando. Y a ustedes les debería dar vergüenza la forma que actúan como niños. Nosotros lo hicimos todo por ustedes, por el equipo. ¡y ahora salen con que todo fue una broma!.¿¡creen que nos gusta que nos estén partiendo en pedazos!.

Tsubasa : pero ustedes no se mueren.

Ken : ah. por ese motivo se creen con derecho a tratarnos como juguetes!.- este ya estaba enojado, aunque esa palabra esta quedando chica porque una aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Taro : ah no me digan que se enojaron por esa insignificante broma.

Genzo : ¿enojado?¿como vamos a estarlo?.

Ambos chicos no estaban enojados solamente una extraña energía oscura que lanzaba rayos los estaba rodeando y uno que otro cambio en su aspecto que ni se notaba: los ojos se les pusieron de un rojo brillante y estaban rechinando los dientes y botando espuma por la boca, pero por lo demás estaban tranquilitos, para nada enojados

Ken : tienen dos opciones antes de morir. (n.a : ¿Ken hablando de matar a sus amigos?. si que lo enojaron)

Kojiro : ¿morir?. estas bromeando?

Ken : si ¡mira la sonrisota que traigo!. las dos opciones son : correr por sus vidas o ponerse a rezar o también pueden rezar mientras corren y en ese caso serian tres opciones.

Genzo : tienen tres segundos para decidirse- todo el grupo se mira entre ellos- uno... dos….. tres..

Tsubasa : ¡corran por sus vidas!.- a toda velocidad llegaron al campo y continuaron corriendo por toda el área

Aoi : ahora si nos volveremos los jugadores más rápidos del todo el mundo.

Misugi : tú sigue corriendo que si te alcanzan te conviertes en cadáver o en su cena

Hikaru : no creo que quieran comernos.

Shun : solo quieren matarnos.

Kojiro : Tsubasa y Misaki ¡todo es culpa suya!

Mientras los chicos corrían de un lado a otro. el entrenador Mikami los observaba sentado en una de las bancas

- vaya , estos chicos si que se levantaron con mucho entusiasmo y eso que hoy día solo pensaba que hagan un simple ejercicios de pases….

Los días pasaron y los enojos se fueron y todo quedo arreglado. ¿sobre la cámara y el video?. Taro destruyó el video porque Genzo se fue amablemente a pedírselo

Genzo :¡Taro!.¡o destruyes ese video o are que te tragues esa cámara con video incluido!.- así como sabemos todos ( n.a : los que vimos las tres versiones de la serie) Genzo es la amabilidad personificada.

Quince días después Genzo volvía a Alemania. Y en el Aeropuerto lo estaba esperando Schneider en un carro de ultimo modelo

-¿de donde sacaste este carro?-pregunta al ver el auto de lujo

Karl : no te hagas ilusiones que no es mío. Un amigo me lo ha dejado encargado por unos días.

Genzo: soñar no cuesta nada.

Karl : ya conseguiremos con carro nuevo y lo inauguraremos como en aquella ocasión. Y así llegaron al departamento donde Karl pidió comida por delivery y se la pasaron casi toda la tarde conversando del viaje de Genzo claro que este no le dijo nada a Karl sobre la bromita de Taro y Tsubasa ya que si Karl se enteraba dejaba sin capitán a la selección de Japón (n.a : y sin protagonista a la serie)

Así pasaron los meses y finalmente un año completo y Genzo fue nuevamente a Japón aunque iba cada dos o tres meses por unos días, pero ahora era iba con un objetivo que ya había planeado hace un año atrás.

- dentro de tres días nos vamos a Alemania y ya veras que tu vida va a cambiar por completo-

Ken, quien estaba a su lado : de eso quería hablarte-

Recuerdos de la infancia, aquellos momentos que queremos olvidar. Una responsabilidad que lleva al sufrimiento y a casi destruir tu alma. Traiciones, miedos y odios. el fuego destruye todo hasta lo que más quieres. Despierta un ser lleno de crueldad . te quitaran todo lo que tanto quieres. ¿ tu corazón podrá resistir tanto sufrimiento?.¿es que no merecen ser felices?. tal vez algunas respuestas no son las que deseamos escuchar. El siguiente será el inicio de un enfrentamiento y el final de la historia

Notas.

para los que vieron bleach. ya saben como es Mayuri sin máscara. y para los que no vieron bleach entonces se las recomiendo es buena serie.

sobre la película es un futuro fanfic que algún día lo escriba.

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
